


Serial Killer, Serial Fun

by roxasnaminexx, Snyxie1993



Series: Serial Killer, Serial Fun [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, M/M, Multi, Romance, Thriller, gaylovestory, happiness, murders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 86,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxasnaminexx/pseuds/roxasnaminexx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snyxie1993/pseuds/Snyxie1993
Summary: As the title describes there will be a killer involved. Jasper Jr invites a stranger to his home unknowing how his life would be changed from the act of kindness. This is the sequel to Happy Life...? So please enjoy!!!





	1. Derek Meets Victim...

**Author's Note:**

> The character's mentioned in the story are our OWN we thought them up and gave them their stories all on our own times. Anyway please enjoy we had a blast writing this and tears fell as well. There is a little bit of everything in this story. Thank you for reading ^^

Jasper was busy. Well that was an understatement. He was running the cafe in town. It wasn't the best job but it paid, well enough, and he could make his own hours. He worked alone as he preferred it that way. Sighing as he took a break he ran his hands through his black hair and took a step outside. Pulling a cig out of its pack he lit it and leaned against the wall. "5 hours left..." He mumbled to himself.

 

What was he calling himself now, he wondered. He should come up with a new name, since he has left the town behind him, he added three new bodies on his list of kills… and he knew his last three had been a bit sloppy. What names /hadn't/ he used yet? Hm… Derek would be a decent enough name. A little plain for his liking, but if he was walking around with a strange name, it would just draw more attention to himself. So Derek it was. He pulled the hood up over his head, casting his vision slightly darker due to the shadow, and hiding a mess of dark blonde hair… he would need to dye it. Blonde hair could easily stand out… brunette was much harder to distinguish. He wasn't dressed well, necessarily… though he had the money to dress well if he wanted. He just wore a hoodie and skinny jeans on his thin form. Blue eyes looked out from under the hood, and he sees a man standing before him a ways, smoking. Good. This would be a good chance to try and find a victim… he always liked to get to know them before he murdered them. He got to see the light fade from their eyes as what they had taken as 'care' was nothing more than… 'Derek' playing a game on them. "Hey man, got a light?" He asks, stepping forward, holding a joint between two thin fingers. He had just had his 23rd birthday not too long ago… and now here he was twelve murders later. God, with each and every one he had to find new and exciting ways to murder the people… and that was the fun of it.

 

Jasper turned towards the other his deep green eyes looked at him as he nodded. Pulling his lighter out of his apron pocket. His uniform was a simple white button up and a black apron. He got away with skinny jeans because it was "eye candy" for the customers... his black converse well kept and looked brand new despite them being 5 months old already. Holding out the lighter he offered it to him unsure if he'd want to light himself up or not. "Jasper." He said softly.

 

Derek takes the lighter from the other, and uses it to light up his joint, breathing in the smoke with a sigh, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment. Right. Murders and drugs, that was what kept him alive at the moment. He looks over to the other, eyes opening once again when he hears the other's name. He smirks, revealing thin lips and a slightly stubbly chin and jaw. "We're already on a first name basis, huh? Name's Derek." He says, still not used to using this name, so he might as well get used to it. He takes another drag, leaning against the wall. "Thanks." He says, motioning to his lit pot cigarette.

 

Jasper watched him and as he smelt the joint he smirked. "Just be careful with those, it was just legalized here but cops are still assholes..." He said softly. Then he took the lighter back and slipped it into his pocket. Hearing him he laughed. "This is my shop. I figured I'd let you know my name..." He said as he took another drag. "Anyways, Derek you look new here. If you want coffee swing by here and the first is on me. As a welcome to this shithole of a city…” He told him.

 

Derek chuckles softly, his voice low and deep as he does so. "Ah. Well, thank you for looking out for me. I'll be fine." He says, taking another drag, breathing out billows of smoke. When he hears the other offer free coffee he looks over to him with a cocked eyebrow. "Really? Damn. Well, if you're offering free coffee who am I to say no to that?" He asks, finishing up another drag and putting it out on his fingertips, not seeming to mind the pain, and sticking it back into his pocket.

 

Jasper nodded and put it out on the wall before flicking it into the alley. Then he unlocked the door walking back in. "This way..." He said as he waited for him to enter, then he locked the back door and went to open the front again signalling The Midnight Oil was open again for business. Then he washed his hands and got behind the counter. "So what will it be Derek?"

 

Derek follows him, going to the front and heading inside, looking around at everything. He pulls his hood down and reveals his short blonde hair pulled into a tiny ponytail. "Just black coffee." He says with a smirk, sitting down at a table, stretching out a bit, his arms popping.

 

Jasper nodded and began making the fresh pot of coffee. Then after serving his coffee to him. He went back to put the pot on the burner to keep it fresh. "So where did you move here from?" He asked curiously.

 

Derek shrugs his shoulders, used to people asking him this by now. "Ah, y'know, just checking out the scenery. Get tired being in one place for too long. Life's too damn short." He says, sipping his coffee, not seeming to mind it was scalding hot. "This is pretty good. I don't drink coffee much but you might get me addicted." He says with a little grin.

 

Jasper smiled. "Never been out of this shithole..." He said as he began preparing for the late night rush. Then hearing him about getting addicted he chuckled. "There's plenty to try here too... plenty to get addicted to. But hopefully coffee isn't the only thing you get addicted too." He said as he straightened his apron.

 

Derek looks up to him with a little chuckle, raising an eyebrow. "Are you insinuating I try drugs or sex? Or both? Because it's too late for both of those." He says with a little smirk, putting his feet up on the seat across from him. "You should get out of here." He shrugs his shoulders.

 

"Neither of those are good here..." Jasper said with a smirk. "Horrible experiences all around." He laughed out. Then he poured himself a vanilla frappuccino and went to sit over across from him, next to the seat where his feet were. "Wish I could but I'm stuck in this godforsaken place." He said as he took a drink.

 

Derek shrugs. "I hate when people say they're stuck somewhere. You're never stuck anywhere. There's always ways to leave, so just fuckin' do it, man." He says with a smirk, sipping his coffee some more. "Might involve being homeless a while though." He shrugs, actually talking about stuff he /knew/ first hand about… Why was he giving personal info to this guy? Just to loosen him up. He did intend on befriending this man… and killing him. He would be one of the cutest guys he's killed. He'd probably fuck him before then too.

 

Jasper looked at him and ran his hand through his hair, his green eyes looking around. "I'm practically homeless now. I have a one bedroom apartment and this place thanks to my parents that died when I was 18. I can't just up and leave, this place will die out." He said as he stretched and groaned out. "Anyways you're just new in town right? I wouldn't recommend a motel they are overpriced and extremely filthy probably catch something just from walking in. It may not be comfy but if you need a place to crash the couch is yours." He offered, he was brought up on hospitality it was a major part of his life. His family always had big hearts.

 

Derek raises an eyebrow, surprised that he was so open with his past. Wow. He should probably answer that with a heartfelt story of his own… but he would just make it up on the spot, and that took a lot of effort. "Damn. You don't even know me and you're offering for me to stay at your place? For all you know I could be a psycho or some shit." He chuckles, finishing his coffee, A little too close to comfort with that line. But would a real murderer say that...? Probably. "Anyway. I actually have a place lined up but I need a little more cash I have coming in before I do anything… probably will take a day or two. If you're really cool with it I wouldn't mind sleeping on a couch… I was just gonna sleep in my car otherwise." He shrugs his shoulders.

 

"It's called hospitality. Plus I don't really care if you're a psycho then maybe I could wind up better..." Jasper said as he stretched then with a nod he got up and went to put everything away. "I didn't sleep well last night so I'm closing early, want another coffee for the way?" He asked him as he cleaned everything else up. "But like I said I really don't mind if you stay." He told him. "I'm working on something at home anyway that may /MAY/ be my ticket outta here, if I chose to leave anyways." He told him as he prepared the mop water.

 

Derek shrugs his shoulders. "Fuck, whatever, I'll take a coffee. It's just gonna get thrown out anyway." He says with a little smirk, a little interested in what the other said about a ticket out of here. "What would that be? Or is it too secret for me to know about? We gotta get to second base for that kind of stuff?" He asks with a smirk, chuckling softly to himself. He gets himself the coffee, going behind the counter and pouring it for himself.

 

Jasper nodded and hearing the other get up to get it himself he pointed to the sink so he could place the pot there to wash. Then hearing about the secret he smirked. "You'll just have to get to second to find out huh?" He asked as he turned and leaned against the broom handle a smug smirk on his lips. After he swept, he mopped and did the dishes. Then pulling his tips and the money out to put in the safe he placed his tips in his back pocket along with his lighter. Then he laid his apron on the counter and looked to the other. "Ready?" He asked as he locked the back then turned off the lights except for the ones right in front so they could get out.

 

Derek smirks back at him, hearing him say he would have to get to second base, and he chuckles. "I intend on seeing what other secrets you have too..." His own way of saying, as subtly as possible, he intended on having sex with the guy. It seemed like Jasper was gay or bisexual anyway… he was returning the flirting, which was a good sign. He could imagine this guy breaking when he finally does kill him… that image was great. Right? He shakes himself out of a daze and nods his head, heading outside with the other, pulling his hood back over his head, hands shoved in his pockets. "I can drive there if you want. I'm kinda parked… well. Wouldn't call it a parking spot /per say/."

 

Jasper chuckled and shook his head. "You think you can break me so easily? I'm not that submissive..." He told him as he sauntered out and locked the door. Then hearing him about the parking he laughed. "That would be nice, my feet hurt." He said as he lit up another cig. "Where did you park but not park?"

 

Derek smirks slightly. "Oh yeah? I beg to differ. I can see it in your eyes." He says, yet at the question of where he parked, he motions with his head, and he leads him back down the alley where they had originally met, and down a bit further… he had a black car, not nice or old, just decent, that was barely squeezed into the alleyway… parked right in front of a bunch of garbage cans. "Pretty sure this shit's illegal. I mean, if I were to get towed, being parked in front of a few garbage cans is the least of my worries." He says, getting into the car and cranking it up, jazz playing on the radio.

 

"You see what I want you to see." Jasper told him with a laugh, smoke escaping his mouth as he did so. Following him down to the car he looked at him amazed. "How the hell did you even get it here?" He asked him before realizing he had lit up. He opened the door and motioned to the cig. "Is it cool?" He asked him.

 

As the other asks how he got it in there, Derek laughs a little. "Man, I'm fuckin' talented." He says, and when Jasper asks if it was cool, instead of saying anything, he opens up the passenger side glove compartment, showing a small bag of weed and a few other nondescript drugs, some that looked like crack or some other snortable powder. "Does it look like I give a shit?" He asks with a smirk, waiting for the other to get in before driving off, down the alleyway, just barely getting by without scraping the mirrors on the walls.

 

Jasper chuckled and got in. "Yeah, we will see how talented you really are won't we?" He asked him as he rolled down the window to blow out the smoke. "Take a left at the light then it's the third road to the right. The apartment complex is on the left." He said as he buckled up.

 

Derek follows the other's instructions, driving until he finally gets to the apartment complex, finishing up his joint as he drives, letting out a sigh as he feels the drugs coursing through his body again. He parks outside, looking up at it. "Wow. This place… You weren't lying about it bein' kinda shitty huh?" He asks with a little smirk, flicking away the joint on the ground now that it was done.

 

Jasper nodded. "Told ya. Come on 5th floor. This is what's really shitty..." He said as he got out and flicked his cig to the ground and stepped on it. He led the way to the stairs and up to his floor. Once there his room was at the end of the hall. It's no wonder he stayed in shape he walks everywhere.

 

Derek follows him up the stairs, looking around at the peeling wallpaper and the general smell… he had lived in worse places. He'd… killed in worse places. He heads into the other's room as soon as he opens it too. "Not too bad in here. Couch looks comfortable." He smirks.

 

"Yeah? I stole it from a homeless guy..." Jasper said with a laugh as he walked in and closed the door. Going to his kitchen he pulled out two cups and the bottle of Jack in his freezer. Then he grabbed two cokes from the fridge and made two Jack and cokes offering it to the other drinking his own. He went and sat on the couch taking off his shoes. "Mi casa es tu casa." He told him with a chuckle.

 

Derek smiles a little, sitting on the couch and taking the drink from him. "If I'd known drinks were involved I would have asked to stay here all week." He says with a smirk, stretching out a bit with a yawn, taking a big drink. "So. You got any more of your life story you wanna tell a stranger?" He asks, kicking off his own boots.

 

"Like what? It's pretty obvious. Single, shit job, orphan... I stick to myself despite knowing everyone and their orders at the shop..." Jasper said as he scratched the back of his neck, then he chuckled. "You can stay as long as you need to get on your feet." He told him with a chuckle. "What about you? Besides sightseeing what brings you here?"

 

Derek was going to speak before hearing Jasper ask him what he was doing here. Shit. He should have planned out his story better. "Eh, y'know… town I've never been to before, thought it'd be interesting. Plus I know a guy who I'm selling a bunch of those drugs to who's from here, so figured it'd be easy for me to do that." That part wasn't a lie. He was planning on flipping those to make some more cash. "I'm not really interesting." He says simply, finishing up his drink.

 

"So you're kinda a dealer?" Jasper asked him as he stretched and drank some more. "Fuck it. You need a shower or anything if not I'm taking one." He told him as he placed his cup on the coffee table and stood as he started to unbutton his shirt. "I'm not interesting either..." He told him as he walked to the bathroom to show him where.

 

Derek shrugs. "Wouldn't consider myself a dealer… I guess you could call me a creative type as well… just doing this to get money on the side." He looks up as the other begins to unbutton his shirt, he smirks, stands up and slips a hand into the other’s shirt, beginning to unbutton it the rest of the way for him. "We could shower together… save water and the environment and all that shit..." He says with a bigger smirk.

Jasper looked over at the other and nodded. "I see. Well hope the deal goes well-" He stopped when he felt the other’s hand slip in and began to unbutton. He smirked. "Haven't even hit first and you're wanting a home run?" He asked.

 

Derek smirks, chuckling darkly. "Hey, I don't see you complaining..." He takes his hair out of the short ponytail, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his neck, leading them up his neck.

Jasper’s body shivered and he chuckled. "I've been single a long time... what's there to complain about?" He asked as he tilted his neck then after a few kisses he turned around and pinned him against the closest wall, mimicking him he began planting soft kisses down his neck.

 

Derek chuckles softly, nodding his head, and he was about to say something before he is suddenly the one being pushed against the wall. He groans, looking down at the other with a smirk. "That's how it's gonna be, huh? Alright. I'll fight you for dominance. Since I'm not too keen on the whole dick in my ass thing." He says as he grabs the other’s ass, forcefully slapping it, using the surprise to pull his pants down a bit, revealing his underwear.

 

"Oh you're going to fight me?" Jasper asked him but feeling his hands grab his ass and slap it he gasped and looked at the other with wide eyes. Then feeling him slip his pants down he shimmied out of them and threw off his shirt. "There, but now you have to much on... still no first you're going so out of order..." He told him as he turned and sauntered to his bathroom, starting the water.

 

Derek smirks. "I wasn't planning on it being a fight like that, unless you want it to be." He says, taking his own hoodie off and throwing it to the ground, taking the t-shirt he had underneath it off as well. He then unbuttons his jeans, pulling them off. He had tattoos on his nude body, not many, but a few, on his form. He goes into the bathroom with the other, pretty well endowed, standing there before him, arms crossed against his chest.

 

Jasper chuckled and looked over the other. He reached out and traced one of the tattoos and smirked. "Well, you just gonna stand there or you gonna do something?" He asked as he licked his lips. Then with a shrug he shed off his boxers and got into the water a groan leaving his lips as he felt the hot water roll down his form.

 

Derek chuckles softly and he walks forward, getting under the water with him. He lets his hands wander up Jasper’s form, exploring his every inch, before finally resting on his hips. He stood behind him, biting and sucking at his neck, leaving red marks in his wake.

 

Jasper moved over a little so the other could get in. Feeling Derek’s hands run up and down his form, his body began to heat up. Heat pooled to his groin and he grew hard. Then feeling him bite and suck at his neck he groaned softly. "Fuck..." He whispered before turning and planting angry kisses to Derek's neck. Moving him closer to the wall to pin him there. Which obviously Derek was stronger than himself but he placed his knee between the others legs and let his own hands wander up and down Derek's form.

 

Derek had put a hand near the other’s crotch, before he is flipped over. He gasps, looking surprised at the other, trying to move, before he feels the other touching him all over. He had small scars randomly on his form, most covered up by tattoos and only distinguishable when you touched them. "Pft… Well… I have to admit when I saw you I thought you were a virgin… still thinking you probably are..."

 

"That's a really good secret you'll have to find out won't you?" Jasper asked him as he planted kisses down his neck to his torso. "I'm guessing you aren't huh?" He asked him as he looked into his eyes. His green ones scanned the other. "Looky here, I've got you pinned. It's your move now..." He whispered as he tugged on the others ear.

 

Derek laughs softly. "With an answer like that I'm gonna bet you are. So cute… and now you're trying to be all dominant? I don't think so..." He moves a hand around to the others ass, and without any warning he slides a finger inside of his tight heat. He smirks up at him, leaning forward to bite his earlobe and whisper. "I'm pinned but you're still my bitch." He tells him.

Jasper smirked. "I told you sex in this town was horrible... I didn't want to catch anything..." He said softly. Then feeling him slide a digit inside of his hole he gasped and clenched the other’s shoulders. "Been a couple days...." But when he heard his words his body shivers. "So what does that make you? My Daddy?" He asked huskily.

 

Derek cocks an eyebrow, chuckling darkly. "You're not worried about catching something from me?" He asks, sliding the finger inside of him, thrusting it in and out. "I guess you could call me your Daddy… if you want to get all kinky… I think I'd prefer… 'Master'." He says with a wide grin, grabbing his hair and suddenly flipping them over, so that Jasper was on his stomach on the wall.

 

Jasper shook his head and smirked. "Well, do you have anything I should be worried about?" He asked him softly. Feeling his finger work inside of him he moaned low in his throat. "Master seems doable... In all ways you take that sentence." He said with a chuckle. Then feeling the wall at his stomach he tilted his head back to follow the tug and sighed in pleasure.

Derek chuckles a little. "Not that I'm aware..." He says, stroking his member in one hand, the other thrusting a finger in and out, slowly adding a second inside. "Man, you're fucking tight..." He whispers into the other's ear, biting the earlobe.

Jasper nods. "Then I'm fine..." He said with a chuckle that caught in his throat as he felt a second slide inside. "Well, I would hope so, I only used my fingers... they are a little thinner than yours..." He said as he arched himself to the other, pleasure coursing through him.

Derek chuckles darkly. "Mmmh… not bad. I hope to keep you that tight." He says, thrusting a third one in without warning. He scissors them apart, delving them deep inside of him. He bites his neck, sucking red marks all up and down his skin.

Jasper shivered. "Oh yeah? How do you intend on keeping me so tight? You staking claim on me already?" He asked before crying out feeling the third. His hole greedily taking them. Feeling him at his neck he tilted it giving more access. "Fuck..." He panted out eyes closing.

Derek smirks widely. "Maybe I am staking my claim on you… not like you were having much luck with the whole sex thing before I showed up." He teases, working his fingers inside of him, scissoring the three of them apart before pulling them out, cleaning them in the shower water. He holds onto his hair, pushing him against the wall… and forcefully thrusting into him, his member forcing him apart.

Jasper was going to reply, wanting to have a smart ass come back but when he was entered he cried out as he felt pain settle in his ass. He groaned and bit the inside of his cheek as he started to try and relax himself to adjust to the others size.

Derek chuckles softly, leaning forward and pushing all the way inside of him as he does so, spreading him open around his member. "Little bit too much? Or can you take it~?" He asks, giving a small little thrust for good measure.

Jasper bit his lip. "I can take it... I ain't that much of a bitch...." He said as he finally adjusted. Then feeling him thrust again he moaned out. "Ahh...."

Derek smirked, tugging his hair and pulling him close, biting his neck. "I beg to differ..." He says before he begins to start a pace, thrusting hard and fast inside him over and over.

Jasper was going to reply but Derek had hit something that just made him see stars, he cried out and arched in pleasure. His fists clenched against the wall.

Derek smirks as he feels the other arch his back and groan, he nuzzles as close as he can while thrusting in and out, faster, making sure to hit that spot over and over. "God you're adorable..."

Jasper gasped out and clenched around his shaft. His breath ragged and shaky. "Fuck Derek..." He moaned out as he leaned his head back and turned it to bite down on the others neck.

Derek smirks, tugging the other's hair and pulling it back to whisper in his ear. "I thought we agreed, 'Master'." He tells him, giving an especially hard thrust right against his spot. He bites his neck, sucking at his skin, and leaving red marks all over him… all while continuing his hard thrusts inside.

Jasper groaned out low in his throat feeling the tug at his hair. "Fuck Master...." He said with a sly smirk, which was supposed to be followed with 'fuck me...' but the words never left his lips due to the fact that when he thrusted hard against his spot he clenched hard and came crying out.

Derek smirks, about to say something, before seeing and feeling that the other had cum. He raises an eyebrow, looking down at him. "Already? Wow… that's adorable..." He laughs a little, giving a few more thrusts into him, knowing the other would be overstimulated after climax… but it would take him quite a bit more to finally cum.

Feeling him continue and hearing his words Jasper blushed. "Hey... that was my first go..." He panted out. Feeling him continue he clenched his hands into fists and his member throbbed. His body was raging in pleasure.

Derek chuckles, and knew he wouldn't last too much longer… he gives a few more thrusts, holding onto the others hips, and digging his fingernails into them… before he suddenly cums, filling up his tight hole. "Fuck..." He groans, slowly pulling out.

Feeling Derek grip his hips and dig his nails in Jasper gasped and his body shivered. Feeling him cum inside he moaned and as he pulled out he felt the warmth leave him, as his hole began to leak. "Fuck...." He panted as he leaned against the wall.

Derek smirks, grabbing his hair and giving it a swift tug, kissing and biting his neck. "Mmh… better?" He asks with a raised eyebrow, beginning to clean himself off in the shower, letting out a moan at the feeling of the warm water.

Feeling Derek grip his hair and tug it elicited another moan from him but feeling him bite down on his neck, Jasper actually came again and he blushed deeply. "Now..." He panted out as he let the water rush down his body rinsing him down. Trying to gain his composure.

Derek looks over to him and laughs. "Are you serious, you came twice? Damn, to be young and so easily turned on..." He says with a sigh thinking Jasper was barely legal… 19 at most, beginning to wash his blonde hair, revealing a few roots as he does so… blonde wasn't his natural hair color...

"I'm... never mind..." Jasper huffed completely embarrassed at himself. After showering he walked to his bed and threw on some shorts. Then he grabbed his laptop and began to type furiously. Working on his murder novel. He groaned as he hit a block. "Can you bring the Jack and coke... it's gonna be a long night I gotta finish this chapter before tomorrow night..."

Derek looks back at him as he gets out, and he gets out of the shower a little while later, drying off, ringing his hair dry and drying his body. As he comes out to see the other, he has a towel around his waist and nothing else on, his body still slightly dripping. "Yeah, sure." He tells him, going to the kitchen and getting him the drink, handing it to him.

Jasper threw it back like a shot and groaned as he stared at the screen. "I'm out of fucking ideas.... nothing has come on lately..." He cussed and rubbed his temples becoming very aggravated. "Shorts are second drawer if you want to stay naked go ahead but I'm not responsible if you get straddled during the night...." He said with a light pink tint to his cheeks.

Derek nods grabbing some shorts before walking over to him, looking down at the screen and reading through it with a raised eyebrow. "What is this, like a murder novel or something?" He asks, pulling up a chair and sitting down next to him, hiding a smirk. This was hilarious and so perfectly ironic. "What's it about anyway? Maybe I can help."

Jasper shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, it's a bunch of chapters that are the perfect crimes... different murders and such of the like... but if you're going to help, let's go to the first chapter I've gotta have it all edited as well..." He looked at him. "You know... I don't bite... well I do bite sit on the bed with me. It's easier to share the screen.”

Derek smirks a little at what the other says about biting, and he sits down beside him, putting his feet up and lying himself back on the wall. "Mmh… so… let me see." He says, taking the laptop from him, and beginning to skim through it. He chuckles a little to himself, unable to help it… this was so not real. This was beyond cheesy and not how it really was...

Hearing Derek chuckle Jasper raised a brow. "What? I worked hard on this..." He said softly. "If you have advice or input please!! I'll do whatever you want in return for helping me make this book better..." He told him as he looked at him.

Derek shakes his head no slightly. "Alright. Well, first of all, the murder wouldn't go down this way. There's too much DNA evidence left. Here..." He begins to show him all the areas in which the murder was not done right, and he sounds like an expert about it.

Jasper looked at him and kissed his cheek as he pulled the laptop to his lap and began correcting the writing. "What else?" He asked not wanting the other to stop. "This has to be real...." He said. "It can't be made up it's gotta be as real as I can get it..." He told him as he sighed realizing it was probably hard for the other to see so he spread the others legs and nuzzled between them laying against his chest. His head resting atop his left chest.

Derek nods his head. "Yeah… also this, here… the police would be checking this a lot more..." He says, pointing out a few things, before seeing Jasper get onto his lap. He looks to him, raising an eyebrow, before chuckling softly. "Wow. Already to the cuddling point? Whatever… hang on." He reaches over, grabbing another cigarette from his pocket of his pants left on the floor, and he lights it up, taking a long drag. He begins to point out more and more things.

Jasper corrected it too, and then hearing him he smirked. "You wanna cuddle don't lie. But it's easier..." Then smelling him light up he turned his head up. "You're not gonna share?" He asked with a pouted lip. Turning his attention back to everything he was pointing out. Fixing it up and he was fairly happy. He felt this was going to sell much better than what he had originally.

Derek chuckles softly and he hands the other the cigarette, watching him edit everything. "I wouldn't go that far. But… yeah. This story is pretty good so far. I'd buy it." He says with a smirk, taking back the cigarette to take a long drag.

Jasper chuckled and took the cig taking a long drag before handing it back to him. Then hearing his words he smiled. "That makes me feel better actually..." He said softly. Then he went to the next chapter.

Derek chuckles a little, finishing up his cigarette. "Good. Just speaking the truth." He tells him, shrugging, one arm loosely wrapped around the other’s waist.

"Shall we continue editing or you tired?" Jasper asked as he blushed feeling the arm at his waist. He took another swig of the Jack and Coke and groaned. "You can sleep I gotta work deadline is in the morning..." He said as he rubbed his temple.

Derek chuckles a little. "I don't mind. I don't sleep much, I can help keep you awake." He says, watching him type, taking the drink from him and taking a sip of it as well, smirking slightly. "Deadline for what? I thought you just had the coffee job. Do you actually have a writing job?"

Jasper smiled up at him and nodded. "That would help..." He told him then he was about to protest about his drink when he shrugged and let him have it... not like there wasn't more... Then hearing him he scoffed. "Yeah, I write but the deadline is to prove that I can make a deadline... if I don't it won't even be an option to publish... this is my test so to speak..." He said softly.

Derek nods his head. "Right… well, I'll help you to make it seem like you can actually make deadlines without stressing." He says with a laugh, finishing off the drink and hopping up off the bed, going to make them both another drink.

Jasper scooted up so Derek could get off the bed. "I would greatly appreciate if you did so... I didn't realize I was wrong in my details...." He said softly. As he reached for his drink not realizing Derek had went to refill it. "I'll give you a cut of the money... if I make any... as compensation." He said softly.

Derek chuckles a little. "Man, I know this shit. Don't have to feel like you're inadequate. You make minor mistakes. Your writing style is good though." He smiles a little, rustling his hair as he brings him a drink. "I don't need money. I might take up staying here another night as compensation."

"If you help me you can stay as long as you help me." Jasper told him as he reached out for a drink. "So were you like a detective or something? These details are pretty good... or do you just like the darker things in life like I do?" He asked softly.

Derek blinks, before smiling a little shyly, "Ah… um… I just really like this is all. This stuff is interesting." He laughs softly, "Why, do you think I'd make a good detective?" Not good. He let too much information out. He really didn't want to kill this guy too soon...

"I think you'd make the sexy bad cop..." Jasper said with a chuckle. "You seem to have some good ideas maybe you can do the next chapter of the book while I sleep?" He asked with a smirk.

 

Derek raises an eyebrow, before nodding his head. "Fine. For you. Get some sleep." He says with a smirk, grabbing his laptop and opening it up. "Just cause you said I'd be a sexy bad cop."

Jasper nodded and scooted over giving the other plenty room on the bed. "Remote is in the drawer I've got all the channels... also if you want you can add however much, just remember each murder is a separate chapter... I only need two more chapters and a complete edit. But if you do more than that I'll be an overachiever and the publicist would like that right?" He asked as he chuckled. "You would though...."

Derek nods his head, listening to what the other said. "Alright. Putting me to work like I'm in a sweatshop or something." He laughs, grabbing the remote from the drawer. "Oh should I do this in the living room maybe?" He asks, looking over to the other. "I might find porn on your laptop when I'm done, just so you know."

"Yepp, I've got the sexy bad cop under my thumb..." Jasper said with a yawn. Then he laughed out. "You know I am a single gay male, I have plenty of porn on the tvs, laptop, and in the drawers..." He told him. "But when you finish and you're gonna watch wake me up..." He said softly.

Derek chuckles a little. "What a man can't have a wank by himself?" He asks, before pausing, laughing a little. "I lived in England when I was first born. I guess some of it stuck." He says with a smirk, standing up and taking the laptop and his drink. "I'll see you in the morning."

"It's funner to wank with two... the reactions are hotter..." Jasper said with a chuckle. "See ya in the morning. I've got food and money on the table if you want delivery." He said before passing out. Slipping into the most blissful slumber he had had.

Derek nods his head, smiling a little to him and heading to the living room. He sits there with his drink, and he begins to check through the others writing. He was almost tempted to do a chapter about his murder… one of them… but… that would be too sloppy. Too easily traceable. So he doesn't… he opts for one close. And many drinks later, a few joints, and a cigarette or two, he is done. With five more chapters. And it is light outside. He groans, lying down on the couch, and he passes out soon after.


	2. Derek & Jasper Pass Time...

Jasper slept all through the night. No waking up, no nothing. Just a blissful sleep. Once morning came and his alarm went off he woke up with a yawn and turned off the alarm. Then he started making coffee and went to check to see if the other had fallen asleep or not. Seeing him asleep on the couch he brought a blanket and a pillow. Carefully lifting his head up, and placing the pillow under then covering him with the blanket he took the laptop and while he made breakfast he loaded up the book, so he could read it while he ate.

Derek wakes a few hours after this, groggy and disoriented, having a bit of a hangover. When he wakes up he slowly sits up, rubbing his eyes, looking around, not knowing where he was at first. Yet when he hears someone in the kitchen, it all comes back to him. "Hey… was the book alright?" He asks, reaching for the drink he never finished and finishing it now, downing it all.

Jasper chuckled. "Yeah, actually it was amazing!" He said. "I could kiss you for how much you added in." He told him as he finished up washing the dishes from his breakfast.

Derek heads into the kitchen, holding his cup, and reaching for some more Jack and coke, yawning softly. He hesitates, before shaking his head. "Eh, fuck it. I need some water first..." He mumbles, filling his cup up with water. "That's good though… glad it was acceptable."

"I'm glad I had extra bottles... how many did you drink last night?" Jasper asked him as he turned around to face him.

Derek laughs a little shyly. "Ah like… way too many? Is that an acceptable number?" He asks with a slight smirk, looking through the drawers for some medicine. "You got some hardcore pain drugs? I could always use that cocaine in the car but… I need to flip that shit..."

"Will valium or hydro work?" Jasper asked him as he motioned him to come back to his room. "I was in an accident a while back but never took the meds..." He said softly. "Help yourself." He told him.

Derek raises an eyebrow at the other asking him about the drugs, and he chuckles a little. "Both will work." He tells him, going to the room. "What happened?" He asks him as he takes a few of the pills, shivering slightly as they go down.

"I was crossing the street in front of the coffee shop when a drunk on a bike nailed me...." Jasper said as he lifted his shirt revealing a scar on his stomach. "The muffler burnt me and the bike pinned us against a parked van. The owner of the van in the coffee shop." He said as he fingered the scar. "Broke my arm and ankle, almost ruptured my spleen." He shrugged. "God didn't want me and the devil kicked me out so I'm here." He joked as he ran a hand through his hair.

Derek raises an eyebrow. "Jesus, man… well I mean… guess it's good you're alright after that. Fuck, I hate douchebags like that." He mumbles, clenching his fist. To be honest, he wasn't good with this sort of thing. Drunks? Those were usually the people he went after to kill… not that he was totally sober, either. He was usually drunk. But he didn't do bullshit like that.

Jasper nodded. "Hey it's ok. It happened almost a year ago... actually what's today? October 5th? On the 31 it'll be a year..." He sighed. Already time again.... He looked down for a moment and then shrugged it off. "Anyways what are your plans today?" He asked him.

Derek chuckles a little. "Halloween? Wow. Well, that's… ironic, I guess? I don't know." He shrugs, rubbing his temples, still a little hungover. "I need to go sell the stuff to my guy tonight… but otherwise I'm free. What about you?"

"Just gotta check on the shop and open for at least an hour. Then I'm free." Jasper said. Then he laughed. "Yep, Halloween... couldn't even celebrate my birthday last year without almost dying." He told him as he stretched. "Need clothes for the day?"

Derek nods his head, before hearing Halloween was his birthday, "Oh shit, really? How old will you be?" He asks with a little smirk. "Too old to still be a virgin?" He teases him, before hearing the offer for clothes and he shrugs. "I got some clothes in the car. I just didn't want to get them before." He laughs a little. "I'll go get 'em." He tells him, slapping the other's ass and heading outside to his car.

"24..." Jasper told him. Then hearing him he chuckled. "Well obviously you changed that last night..." He told him then feeling him slap his ass he groaned and glared at him. "Wait til you come back in... you want to play we will play..." He said with a smirk

Derek hears him before he heads outside, and he chuckles a little, grabbing his clothes and coming back in quickly. "Oh really? Well then..." He heads over to him with a grin. "Let's play. And you're older than me, too. That's… weird." He says, before shrugging his shoulders.

Jasper smirked and walked over to him as well. He "rolled up" his sleeves licking his lips as he eyed him. "I was conservative?" He asked with a chuckle. Then he tackled him and pinned him on the couch. Straddling his hips. His arms above his head. "You look good like this..." He told him as he leaned down and nipped his bottom lip.

Derek smirks up at him. "You think you can fuck me, old man?" He asks him with a little laugh, though he had to admit… the other did look good over him like this, looking predatory. He struggles a bit, jokingly, laughing softly. "Let me out of here. I think you'll look much better with my dick down your throat."

"I think you'll look much better with a dick in your ass... maybe a tongue..." Jasper said as he licked his lips. He nipped his jawline, then down to his neck. He told him as he rocked his hips atop the other.

Derek laughs a little. "Oh r-really?" He says, stuttering a little as the other nips down his neck, a sensitive spot on him. "I don't plan on letting you.. fuck me… ever." He growls, a little embarrassed… but hard. His cheeks were a bright red.

"Oh yeah?" Jasper asked him as he rocked a little more on him. Then he felt his hard member beneath and he shivered. "Mmmm, seems like someone likes the idea more than he's letting on..." He said as he sucked at the joining point of the neck and shoulder leaving a purple mark. "I bet you make the cutest sounds too, having a tongue licking your insides...."

Derek scoffs. "You're fuckin' grinding on me, anyone would get hard from that-shit-" He groans, feeling the other suck on his neck, and he shivers violently. "Oh my god..." He mumbles, fingernails digging into the other's back.

Jasper chuckled. He bit down on the mark the fingernails digging in he moaned against his neck. Then he slipped his hands up the others shirt, making their way to his nipples.

Derek looks away as the other slips his hands up his shirt, struggling to get free, but the other was stronger than he looked… and… part of him didn't want to get free anyway. He lets out a soft moan as the other rubs his nipples, breathing a little labored.

Catching the moan Jasper smirked and lifted his arms up so the shirt would roll up and reveal his torso to him. Once it was he kissed down and licked at his torso. Letting his tongue slide across one of his nipples, letting his teeth graze across the bud.

Derek shivers as the other reveals his stomach and chest, tattoos revealed to the other. "Hope you enjoyed that moan, it's the only one you're gonna hear." He says with a smirk, his voice catching in his throat slightly. Fuck it felt good… he keeps his eyes closed, not looking the other in the eyes.

"I beg to differ...." Jasper said as he tugged on the bud with his teeth before kissing down more of his torso going towards his waistline. He undid the button and slid his hand inside.

Derek gasps as he feels the other slide a hand down his pants, and he blushes a little darker. "Shut up." He mumbles, his nipples left hard and pert. "Just take my pants off already..."

Jasper smirked and pulled down his pants. Pulling them completely off as well as the boxers. Then he placed a kiss to his tip then kissed down his shaft. He smirked and placed two fingers to the others mouth.

Derek gasps as he is kissed, his cock so hard and twitching slightly in the other's touch. When the fingers are put to his mouth he blushes a bit, looking at him with a cocked eyebrow… before finally he opens his mouth, taking his fingers into his mouth and sucking on them.

Jasper shivered as he felt the other suck his fingers. Then he kissed down to his sac, where he sucked gently on it before going lower. He let his tongue tease at his tight hole. He pulled his fingers out of his mouth and trailed them down his body, to his shaft.

Derek tenses as the other licks at his hole, his back arching right away. "F-Fuck..." He growls, letting go of the other's fingers, his mouth left open slightly. "Fucking… goddamn… shit..." He growls, fingers grasping the couch tightly.

"Feels good don't it?" Jasper asked him as he slid his tongue inside his hole. "Let me hear you..." He told him as he licked the insides of his hole. Letting his tongue go as deep as possible.

Derek gasps as he feels the other's tongue inside of him, so deep and warm and slick… he cries out, clinging onto Jasper, hands seeking the other's shirt and anything he could hold.

Jasper begins to lick deeper inside the other. Looking for that sweet spot, he then brought his two fingers down and slid one inside next to his tongue.

Derek groans, his voice soft and shy, but just him cursing, basically. He was so tight, so warm around the other's tongue, that even a finger was a stretch. As he feels… a sudden rush hit him as a spot is hit, he cries out and arches his back, giving a loud moan in pleasure. "R-ight fucking there..."

Jasper smirked and pulled his tongue out, fingering him against that spot. "See.... you sound so delicious..." He said as he licked across the slit, adding a second finger.

Derek blushes brighter, looking away. "Shut up." He mumbles, brushing his fingers through his hair. "For a virgin you're not… ba-AH!" He lets out a quick gasp as he slides a second finger inside of him, tensing a bit. This was… his first time bottoming.

"I've watched enough..." Jasper said with a chuckle. He continued to finger him. He wanted to please him. He sucked his tip gently.

Derek groans softly as the other continues to stretch him, and he suddenly growls out. "Just fucking do it already… I'm gonna cum and I'm gonna be fucking angry if I do it first..." He mumbles, pulling away from the other.

Jasper chuckled. "Begging for me now are you?" He asked him, with a sly smirk he slipped his pants down and freed his member. "For now you're my bitch huh?" He asked as he pushed his tip in after pulling out his fingers.

Derek scoffs. "Don't get used to it. I'm nobody's bitch. I just-Ah!" He cries out, feeling the tip stretch his insides, and he closes his eyes tightly, grasping at his lover for the moment, mouth left slightly agape.

Jasper chuckled and slid completely inside of him. Claiming his lips for a greedy hungry kiss. He slid his tongue inside as he moaned into his mouth, giving a shallow thrust letting him get used to his size.

Derek was so very tight and warm around his member, and he groans as he feels the other slowly give small thrusts inside of him. He is silent, other than moans and heavy breathing. He begins to rock his hips, wanting more movement, wanting the other to hit that spot again.

Jasper pulled off his mouth and began to suck on the others neck as he started to thrust deeper inside of him. Groaning at the tightness. "Fuck...."

Derek is blushing the brightest shade of red, and he was going to say something… before feeling something inside him get hit. He gasps, arching his back. "F-Fuck!" He cries out… as he suddenly cums.

Jasper groaned feeling him clench around his shaft. Feeling him cum against his torso he shivered. Then kissing up his neck to his ear he smirked as he tugged on it roughly. "You came first... lets see how many more times I can make you cum..." He told him huskily.

Derek groans as the other bites his ear, and he looks up at him, wanting to say something… but he didn't want to embarrass himself. So he stays quiet, blushing brightly as he moves his hips, wanting him to move already.

Jasper started thrusting deeper inside. Continuing to hit the spot that made Derek cry out. He bit down on his neck and thrusted faster.

Derek does indeed cry out with every thrust against that spot. He sees stars, and he felt like his body was going to shut down in a good way. He suddenly pushes the other down, and he begins to ride him, rocking his hips atop him.

Feeling him push him down to ride him Jasper moaned out and began rocking his hips underneath him. Gripping his hips roughly. "Fuck, Derek!"

Derek rolls his hips atop him, holding his hands on his chest, holding him in place, while he fucks himself on his member. "Fuck..." He growls in pleasure, riding on his member. "You feel so damn good..." He mumbles.

Jasper smirked and looked up at him with lust filled eyes. His member twitched inside throbbing against his spot. "Fuck I'm close..." He said as he grinded his hips against the others.

Derek smirks. "Then fucking cum already." He tells him with a smirk, one hand moving to stroke his own throbbing erection. He continues to rock up and down on him, groaning in pleasure.

"What a sexy sight.... Fuck...." Jasper moaned out as he reached up and started to stroke his shaft wanting to help him cum one more time before cumming himself.

Derek chuckles. "N-Not gonna happen… you're gonna cum before me this time… come oooon… I want you to cum inside me..." He tells him, his voice husky and dark, desperate sounding.

Jasper’s body shivered at his tone his member throbbing more. "Fuck... that all you got?" He asked him as he thrusted roughly against his spot stroking him faster. Then after a bit he couldn't take much more and came filling his tight hole up. Panting and moaning as he continued to stroke the other.

Derek smirks as he hears this. "I want you to fill me with your hot seed… oh god, I want to feel you… you'll feel so good..." He moves one hand up to Jasper’s nipple, rubbing it, squeezing it. When he feels the other cum, he gives a groan, and he follows suit soon after, arching his back.

Jasper shivered at his words, but feeling him rub and squeeze his nipple he moaned louder and twitched again inside of him. Then feeling the warm liquid on his torso he smirked and gathered some with his finger before licking it. "Kinda sweet..." He said as he licked his finger clean.

Derek blushes, lowering his hand and shivering a little, feeling the other's warm seed filling him up. "Shut up you pervert." He says with a little smirk, slowly getting off him, groaning as seed drips down his thighs.

Jasper smirked and sat up quickly as soon as the other slid off and gripped his hair. "Don't you want a taste?" He asked him as he kissed him deeply. Then he pulled back and sighed in content. "Definitely need a shower...."

Derek groans into the kiss, closing his eyes in contentment, before finally looking at him with a cocked eyebrow. "Fuck showers. I don't need one. I'll do it later. I'm too tired." He lies down on the bed, collapsing with a groan.

Jasper chuckled and laid down next to him. "So if I leave you here to sleep can I drive the car to check the shop?" He asked. "Don't forget I gotta meet with the publicist around 6 or so. You wanna go?"

Derek shrugs his shoulders. "I gotta meet up with that guy at nine. But I can go with you, that's fine." He says, yawning as he lies down, stretching out a little. "Seeya later. I think I can take care of myself." He says with a little laugh.

Jasper smiled. "Thanks." Then he kissed him again turned out the lights looked for the keys locked up and headed to the car. It was nice... getting to drive for a change. His feet weren't going to kill him which meant more energy which meant more activities.... he can't believe it was so good... he shivered as he thought about it, finishing buttoning up his shirt as he drove. Then he parked and opened for a bit.

Derek sleeps for a few hours, before finally he wakes up, still tired and a little disoriented. He goes to the bathroom, takes a quick shower, and looks himself over in the mirror… he would have to re-dye his hair soon, his roots were beginning to show. He sighs, and went to get some clothes. Then he just shrugged and put on some of the clothes Jasper had said he could wear. It felt weird though… not being in his clothes...

Jasper sighed as he glanced at the clock. It was almost two. He wanted to get home... he had a guest... that was asleep in his bed... 'I wonder if he's still naked or....?' He cut himself off as he felt himself twitch. He groaned and began cleaning up and declaring he was closing for the day.

Finally, Derek is a bit more awake, having scrounged up some food for breakfast… lunch at this point, and he was sitting in the living room… bored. He groans, standing up and going to look around a bit. He walks through the apartment, checking in cabinets and drawers, and checking under the bed, wanting to see what this guy had that he thought was secret.


	3. Jasper Secret, Book Signing & A Bad Deal

Jasper got in the car and headed back home after locking up shop. After parking and locking up he walked upstairs to his apartment and unlocked the door. Seeing the cabinets and drawers open his heart began to race. 'Oh Fuck.... please not let him find....' He turned bright red when he found that Derek had indeed found his box... He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "So.... I like to dress up?" He said trying to play it off.

Derek's eyes widened when he found the box, and he begins to sift through it's contents, a wide smirk forming on his features. So… he liked to just dress up by himself? No… that couldn't be it… did he do this for others? He was interrupted by Jasper coming in, and he looks back at him with a cocked eyebrow. "Really? Just for yourself?"

Jasper sighed. "I'm a rent a pet..." He said quietly. "But I don't work with anyone in town..." He said softly. "I never thought I would get with anyone so I never thought to hide it..." He said the blush growing deeper and deeper the more he talked. Then the phone rang but it was the phone in the box. He ran to it immediately. "Yes, that's fine. Friday at 9. Yes, I need to be picked up... the pet can't walk by itself after all..." Then he hung up and blushed even more. "Well... you can have the whole place to yourself for the weekend... I gotta work." He said quietly as he placed the phone back in the box.

Derek doesn't really know how to react to this information. What did he care what this guy did on his own? Not his life, not his problem. He was still gonna kill him in the end, anyway. So what did it matter? He takes a breath, shrugging his shoulders. "Hey, your life, right? I don't care..." He begins, before the phone inside rings… a job… where he would give blowjobs and act like a pet for some creepy perverts who otherwise couldn't get a guy in their life… he didn't care. "Um… right. Great." He says, closing the box and just turning away, thinking.

Jasper nodded and went to the kitchen. "Did you eat yet?" He asked as he started to cook himself a small bite. As his pasta cooked he took off his shirt and threw it on the couch. "Yeah, well it's not like I want to the money is good... keeps me ahead I don't owe rent for another 2 months..." He said softly. "Want a drink drink or soda?" He asked from the kitchen as he kicked off his shoes.

Derek just nods his head. "I did a few hours ago. I'm alright. I'll eat pasta or whatever." He says, and it was obvious he was a little upset, not his usual sarcastic self. "I'm fine, thanks. We still meeting up with that guy? I wonder if he's going to like /my/ hard work?" He says with a little smirk.

"Alright." Jasper said as he served up two plates and brought over two sodas. Then he nodded. "Yeah she is going to love it... I'll tell her... or dedicate the book to you to give you credit. I feel like an ass.... you worked hard last night..." He said as he handed over the plate and soda.

Derek chuckles. "I thought I said I was okay. But thanks anyway… it'll get eaten." He says, shrugging his shoulders and going to sit down with his food. "Don't worry about it. Gave me something to do. I'm glad it was alright. I was worried my writing wouldn't be up to your standards or something." He says with a little chuckle. He wasn't really worried about that. He was worried that… he put in some things that are how /he/ got away with the murders he did… he hoped they wouldn't catch on to it.

Jasper chuckled. "Sorry I misunderstood ya, you can throw it if you want." He said as he ate. "I just gotta shower and get dressed. Make sure to take the laptop and we can head out, then after meet your guy?" He asked. Then when he heard him he chuckled. "Are you kidding?! It was fantastic... I would've never thought of half the shit you did..." He told him with a big smile.

Derek nods his head, taking a bite of the food. "Nah, it's good. Thanks. But yeah, that sounds like a good plan." He says, nodding his head. "I would say you could tag along but uh… probably not a good idea." He says, sipping his soda. "Glad I could be of help. I research that stuff a lot." He says with a little smile.

"Well when I get paid and if it goes well we are going to celebrate..." Jasper said happily. Then hearing him about not being able to tag along he nodded. "Just drop me here or at the shop if you want. Then you know you're more than welcome to come back here..." He said as he finished his plate. Then he finally realized Derek was wearing his clothes. "Fit ya kinda tight huh?"

Derek grins. "There better be drinks involved." He says with a smirk, taking a drink of his soda. "I can do that. No problem. It's just, these things can go south and if you die, I'll feel responsible and shit so yeah." He says, shrugging, and finishing his food, before hearing the other and he laughs a little. "Not my fault that I'm more muscle than you."

Jasper smirks. "How else do you celebrate? I was thinking body shots and maybe you can get some fun supplies?" He asked him. Then hearing him he chuckled. "Aww, is that saying you care a little bit about cute ol me?" He teased. Then hearing him he licked his lips. "I think it's kinda sexy... your muscles rippling under my shirt... the tight form fitting is really working for you..." He said as he looked him up and down... at least torso wise.

Derek scoffs. "Don't get ahead of yourself, kiddo. Just saying I don't want blood on me or my car." He says, rolling his eyes, but… he had to admit… he didn't know if that was really the reason or not. He said it like he was kidding and… maybe he was? Yet finally he turns his attention to him, smirking. "Oh yeah? Like what you see? If it got wet you'd be able to see it even better." He says with a smirk. "Wet tshirt contest or some shit like that." He laughs softly.

Jasper chuckled and lifted his drink. "That's too bad... I hear playing with blood on the hood of a car during certain activities is very sexy..." He said. Then smirking more he licked his lips again. Then he brought his cup to his lips but quickly tossed it on him letting it soak the shirt. He shivered as he looked at it... "Mhmm, definitely like what I see, but alas I have no shirt on so mine would be just wet skin...."

Derek smirks a little, oh god, he had to admit… that sounded wonderful. "I'd be up for that anytime… but I'd rather it not be our blood and we're fucking while one of us is bleeding out." He says, shrugging, "There'd be no blood to go to your dick then." He chuckles a little, before letting out a gasp as the drink is thrown at him. It was cold… and his nipples poke through the shirt slightly. "A little warning next time, Jesus..." He mumbles, shivering. At the other's words, he smirks slightly, and he takes his shirt off, revealing his pale skin, wet. "C'mere, I'll get your skin wet."

Jasper chuckled at his words. "You'd be fucking me on the car... I don't need blood to my dick..." He said. Then watching as his nipples poke through he licked his lips. "I gave you a warning.... you gave yourself a warning...." He said with a smirk. But when he heard him his body completely shivered and he immediately got hard. "Fuck.... what will you do to get me all wet?" He asked as he walked over and straddled him in the chair. He chest flush against the other. "I may already be wet for you..." He said as he licked his neck.

Derek chuckles, holding him close, while the other straddled him. "I dunno… I think you'd look good covered in my cum… all over your chest and stomach..." At hearing his words, he grins a little, moving his hands down to his ass, grabbing it. "You mean here? Oh baby, you want me that badly~?" He asks, slapping his ass. "Dirty little slut."

Just thinking about it had his member straining in his pants. Feeling his hands at his ass he arched his back and moaned softly. "Mhmm, I had some thoughts at work... and since then..." Jasper was cut off by the slap and he gasped digging his nails into his shoulders. "Fuck...." He said softly.

Derek smirks as he hears this, and he nips at his neck, sucking his skin. "You even like having your ass slapped, huh? Wow...." He laughs a little and he pulls his pants down roughly.

"Didn't I tell you?" Jasper said softly. "Pain gets me off...." He said as he tilted his neck letting the other have it. He lifted his hips so the other could pull his pants down.

Derek chuckles softly. "I remember that all too well..." He says with a smirk, pulling his pants off all the way and revealing his hard member. He licks his lips as he looks at it, and wraps his hand around it, beginning to stroke. "You poor thing having to deal with this so long..."

Jasper shivered and feeling him stroke his member he rocked his hips to his hand. "I know... it was horrible..." He whined out, playing into his words. "What are you going to do about it?" He asked him as he leaned in close and nipped at his collarbone, sucking roughly. "We have a few hours before the meeting, and I think if I can't walk she will give me a bonus...." He said huskily as he kissed up to his ear and tugged roughly.

Derek laughs a little, leaning down to bite his neck. "What am I going to do…? Well… I think first I'll tease you with my fingers… make you wear those cat ears and probably shove that dildo up your ass teasing you until you /beg/ for my cock… and when you can't take it anymore... if you're good… I'll fuck you." He tells him in a husky voice.

Jasper shivered in delight. "So you like kittens... I have other pet costumes...." He teased as he rocked his hips atop the other. "Well if we are to play then I guess you shall be Master?" He said softly. "Shall we go to the bed then?" He asked him as he claimed his lips in a hungry kiss.

Derek smirks. "Damn right. Master wants you to go change into your outfit." He commands him, smirking as he stands up, going toward the bed. "Show me how you treat your other Masters."

Jasper nodded and switched into his work mode. He stripped anything left on and went to his box. He grabbed the cat ears and placed them on. He grabbed the collar and locked it on too. He slid on a form fitted corset and thong panty set. Then he turned to face his Master. "Master, either you put the tail in or I must... it's protocol..." He told him as he held the cat tailed dildo up.

Derek watches him, smirking a little, unable to help but enjoy how he looked… sexy as hell. It didn't help to know that others saw him like this though... he'd have to change that. "Oh my little Pet… I'll help you." He tells him, walking over and taking the tail, putting the dildo side up to Jasper's lips, for him to suck.

Jasper nodded watching him walk over his member twitched in the thong. Then handing over the dildo and feeling him place it at his lips, he placed both hands on his wrist and began to suck the dildo, wetting it down. Though he didn't need it lubed up, he was plenty wet…

Derek smirks a little, watching him move his head as he sucks on the dildo. "You're so beautiful. Keep going." He chuckles, and finally when it's been enough, he reaches around his lover, and slowly he slides the dildo into his hole.

Jasper smirked and continued. When Derek finally pulled it out of his mouth there was a pop. He turned around and bent over the bed to give better access. Then feeling the dildo being slid inside he moaned low as be arched himself.

Derek smirks and he slides the dildo in all the way, before he goes to lie on the bed. He unzips his pants, revealing his member for the other. "Go ahead, Pet."

Jasper gasped as he is filled with the dildo. Then seeing him lay down he nodded and licked his lips. Crawling on the bed he settled between his legs and licked across his tip. He closed his eyes and as he moved his tail did too, which caused delicious moans to escape him as he began sucking off his Master.

Derek smirks as he watches him, watching him with hungry eyes. "What a good little slut… sucking your Masters cock..." He tells him in a deep voice, threading his fingers in his hair. "Can you take it all in?"

Derek smirked and relaxed his jaw before sucking his shaft all the way to the back of his throat. Swallowing once there. He looked up at him his green eyes locking with blue ones.

Derek looks down at him with a wide grin, that catches into a moan as he feels him swallow his member around his throat. "Shit… baby… talented mouth..." He says with a grin, petting his hair.

Jasper pulls off completely before sucking him back in. Moaning against his shaft. His tail’s swaying with every movement. He licked up the underside of the shaft and nipped his sac. Making his way down to his hole once again.

Derek growls as he feels the other licking down to his hole and he pulls him away. "Uh uh uh. Not today. Today you're my plaything. And I-" He suddenly forces him on the bed, flipping them. "-want to tease you." He says, sliding the dildo in and out slowly.

"Sorry Master..." Jasper said as he laid on his back. Feeling the tail get pulled in and out slowly he moaned out and spread his legs more for his lover. His member throbbing in the silk thong.

Derek chuckles a little as he begins to use his other hand to rub him through the thong. "Look at you, wearing such perverted underwear… it looks good on you, barely holding your little dick in..." He teases, tugging on the elastic of the underwear while thrusting the toy in and out faster.

"Doesn't Master like them? The feel really good...." Jasper panted out as his member throbbed feeling him rub his member. He blushed at the comment and then feeling the toy move faster he moaned and rocked his hips meeting the toy.

Derek smirks, pulling the underwear down all the way and revealing his little member. He strokes it, slowly, oh so slowly, while he continues with the dildo… before pulling it out. He places it to the others lips with a cocked eyebrow. "Clean it off."

Feeling his member springfree Jas groaned and moaned out feeling him stroke him slowly. He finally opened his eyes feeling the dildo at his lips. Then he opened his mouth and licked it. His eyes locking with the other as he swirled his tongue around the tip.

Derek watches him, feeling his own member twitch in need at the sight of him licking and sucking the dildo. He puts it to the side finally, and he pushes him against the bed, getting over him once again. "Do you want my cock, Pet?"

Jasper nodded. "Yes Master..." He told him. "Please...." He said as he spread his legs to rest against either side of his hips.

Jasper laughs a little. "Well… that sucks. Sorry, I'm not feeling it right now." He tells him with a grin, making a move as if to stand.

"What does Master need to feel it?" Jasper asked him. Licking his lips. "It's my job to please my Master..." He told him as he reached up and let his fingers roam over his torso.

Derek smirks, watching him with dark eyes. "I want you to ride me. Fuck yourself on my cock like the bitch in heat you are." He tells him, rolling them over so he was hovering over Derek's cock.

Jasper shivers and once he was above his cock he slid himself down on it and moaned out. He filled him alot more than the tail did. "Fuck....." He moaned out as he started to ride him. His nails digging into his chest.

Derek smirks as he looks up at him, raising an eyebrow at the curse. "Pets don't curse. Apologize." He growls out, his voice dark and husky, somewhat threatening to anyone observing but it matched what they were doing.

"I'm sorry Master. Please punish me for that slip up...." Jasper moaned out as he rolled his hips taking his shaft deeper inside.

Derek grins and he slaps the others ass hard, grabbing it and digging his fingernails into it. He then tugs his hair, growling in his ear. "Damn right I will." He tells him angrily.

Feeling the slap Jasper cried out and arched, moaning as his ass was grabbed. When his hair was pulled he moaned and the growl sent shivers down his spine. "Please Master... make me never do it again..." He moaned out.

Derek grabs him and throws him on the bed, forcing him over one knee, his his ass on display for Derek. "Count." He growls, before beginning to spank, hard, making sure to hit the same spot each time.

Jasper gasped and once he felt the hand land on his ass he began to count and moan. His member throbbing fast as he was spanked.

Derek spanks him a total of ten times, leaving his ass red and sore. "Did you learn your lesson, baby?" He asks him, a grin on his lips.

"Yes, Master... I won't cuss again..." Jasper said softly. His body tingling with pleasure his ass a nice red, a swollen handprint visible.

Derek chuckles. "Good boy. Now… where were we...?" He asks, suddenly forcing him on the bed on his stomach, grabbing his ass in both hands and thrusting in hard, filling him with his huge cock.

"You were...." Was as far as Jasper got before being filled up with his member. "Master!!!" He cried out. His hole quivering around his shaft.

Derek groans and he gives a hard thrust into him, rocking his hips inside of him, mouth left open slightly in pleasure. "Fuck..." He growls, going faster, his thrusts rocking the bed.

Feeling Derek thrust into Jasper, his eyes closed in pleasure as he was filled up. "Master...." He moaned low as he arched himself.

Derek grins and he slaps his ass as he thrusts into him. "Talk like the dirty slut you are. You love this, don't you?" He asks, tugging his hair back roughly, fingernails digging into his scalp.

Hearing him his body shivered. Feeling slap Jasper cried out and started to pant. "Master.... I love having you buried within me..." He moaned out. Feeling him tug his hair he cried out. "Master please.... more....." He panted.

Derek chuckles softly. "More? What else could I possibly give you?" He asks, just thrusting small thrusts now, yet fast, waiting for Jasper to reply.

"Pain...." Jasper moaned out as he rocked more against his shaft. He propped himself up on the headboard.

Derek laughs softly and he begins to claw into the other's skin, digging his fingernails into his back and dragging them down to his ass, right where he continues to thrust hard into him.

Jasper’s body shuddered. Feeling his member leak precum from the nails he moans loudly. "Master can I?" He gasped out. His member throbbing.

Derek gives a few more thrusts, before finally he leans down, whispering in the other's ear. "Cum, baby boy." In a gruff, dark voice.

Hearing his tone Jas’s body shuddered and with a cry he came hard. Clenching around his member. "Master..... pleased?"

Derek continues to thrust in and out of him as he feels Jasper cum, before finally he cums as well, filling him up inside. He pulls out, and lies down next to him, finally letting out a little sigh. "Pleased. Good job." He says with a smirk, petting his hair. "You're a good Pet."

Jasper moans feeling him cum inside. He shivered some more and laid on the bed, panting out. "I'm glad..." He said as he felt him pet his hair he purred with a laugh. "I'm glad I'm still the virgin pet... I don't want to do that.... with anyone else..." He said quietly at the end.

Derek sighs softly. "Then quit that job. You don't need to do that shit anymore." He says firmly, frowning, obviously upset about it.

Jas looked at him and raised a brow. "That's how I pay rent... the coffee shop money coming in goes right back to the shop. Repairs product... I haven't paid myself in years..." He said as he started to take off his ears, collar, and corset.

Derek sighs softly. "Why the fuck do you keep it open if it's not getting you money? You don't even want to do that for a career, right?" He asks, sitting up a little, watching him.

Jas placed everything in the hamper to wash. "Because my parents bought it when they were my age..." He said softly. "That's all that's left of them."

Derek was going to say more… before he finally just shakes his head with a sigh. "I'm sorry." He mumbles, looking away, feeling a bit guilty.

"No it's fine... you have a really good point." Jas sighed. "It sucks though I really don't like the whole pet thing, I'd rather do that for just one person... not anyone who pays well...." He said as he threw himself on the bed. "I'm sorry Derek. You're just here enjoying time to yourself not getting sucked into my problems. What time is it?"

Derek thinks about it for a second, thinking about… could he offer this guy enough money to stay with him as /his/ pet and no one else's? He'd have to flip a lot more drugs… and kill some rich guys first… but he could. But was it because he was… jealous? He shakes his head, as if shaking the thoughts away. "It's fine. Um… it's like… afternoon time? I dunno." He says, shrugging.

Jas chuckled. "Well let's shower and get ready..." He said. "Maybe one more read through and see if there's anything else to add." He said as he stood up and walked to the bathroom starting the shower.

Derek nods his head softly. "Yeah, that sounds good." He says with a yawn, standing up and going towards the bathroom before hesitating. "Ah… I'll go ahead and let you shower first if you want..." He felt… weird. Like he was getting too close to this guy.

Jas raised a brow and felt like he may have pushed him away. He stepped in the shower and washed off. He didn't want to take long so Derek could have a hot shower too. His water heater wasn't that great... He rinsed his hair down and continued to rinse his body.

Derek sits on the bed, relaxing a bit, closing his eyes and nearly falling back asleep, thinking... How did he feel about this guy? Were his feelings real or him just being… taken up in the moment? But it seemed over night he just… didn't want to kill him anymore.

After his shower Jas came out and saw Derek was almost asleep again. He nudged him gently. "Shower is open." He said softly as he dried off and started to put on his nicer clothes to meet the publicist. It wasn't suit and tie. But nice jeans that have been ironed. A nice button up blouse and his converse. He fixed his hair and then sat down reading through the book once more.

Derek wakes up with a start, staring up at the other before smiling a little shyly. "Ah… um… thanks." He says, slowly standing up while stretching, taking a shower. He just takes a quick one, knowing they had to leave soon, and when he's done he changes into a button-up and jeans as well, and some boots. He threads a comb through his hair, slicking it back, and from this way the roots were pretty visible, a dark brown… he'd dye it tonight. "So the book still alright?" He asks as he comes out to the other room.

"Yeah! It's still amazing." Jas told him with a chuckle. "I still feel bad. How can I thank you really? I'm gonna dedicate it to you... but I won't use your name if you want..." He told him. "I could put down Master...." He said wanting to joke as he turned his head and looked at him. Seeing him in those clothes he blushed and looked away. 'Damn he's really sexy...' He said to himself.

Derek shrugs his shoulders. "You can call me Derek in the book if you want. I expect like, an essay on why I'm so amazing though." He says with a small laugh, before seeing him looking him up and down and he raises an eyebrow. "See something you like?"

"I'll write it as the dedication..." Jas joked. Then hearing him he blushed deeper and shook his head. "Nope... nothing....." He said trying to lie. "Anyways. Can you think of anything you would like to add into it before we leave?"

Derek smirks a little at what the other said and simply nods his head. "Right… well, I can't think of anything… ready to go? I'll drive." He says with a smirk.

Jas smirked and got up closing the laptop and putting it in his bag. "Unless you were going to let me drive...." He said with a smile. "Anyways we are meeting at the publisher building it's on Main and 5th a few blocks from the shop." He told him.

Derek smiles a little, unable to help but feel happier when he sees the other. He nods his head, heading outside and going to his car, cranking it up.

Jas chuckled and headed down to his car. Getting in he placed his laptop bag at his feet and buckled up. "Alright let's make some money..." He said with a smile.

Derek chuckles. "This'll be the first time I've made money legally in… well, a while." He says with a little laugh, driving to where the building was.

"We do what we have to do..." Jas told him. He sighed as he relaxed in the seat. Once there he smiled and got out grabbing his bag. Then he walked to the front of the car waiting for Derek.

Derek parks and gets out of the car as well, heading inside the building. "So, are you gonna get money upfront? Or just… maybe a deal and contract?" He asks with a cocked eyebrow as they go in the elevator.

"I honestly won't know until she reads it... she may want me to finish this damn thing before I see a penny... or I could get paid and the rest given in installments as I add more or write more..." Jas told him.

Derek nods his head. "That sucks ass..." He says, the door opening, and he looks a little… out of place. Or Derek feels out of place at least. He had never been in an office building like this before… and he felt like maybe all these people could see right through him. He needed to calm down.

Jas chuckled. "It'll be alright. Let kitten take care of it..." He said with a laugh. He then began to head to the lady's office. Smiling he knocked on the door and waited to enter.

Samantha came to the door and opened it. "Ahh I've become impatient!! Let me see what you have and we will talk." She told him opening the door offering them inside. Then she noticed the other male. She extended her hand. "Jasper I didn't know you were dating someone so good looking. Samantha, but you both can call me Sam..." 

Jasper choked and looked wide eyed. "We aren't...." He couldn't even finish the sentence his face so red.

Derek can't help but blush slightly at what the woman says, and he shakes her hand in return. "It's nice to meet you, Samantha. I'm Derek." He says with a fond smile, which… would have been faked, had he not seen how Jasper reacted to the comment about them dating.

Sam chuckled. "Come in come in." She said as she ushered them in.

Jasper took a seat in front of her desk and set up the book. He smiled at Derek with a raised brow. 'He didn't say anything about the dating....' He thought as he shook himself. "Anyways I'm giving you a lot to work with Sam." He said with a smile.

Sam raised her brow. "Oh?" She said as she took her spot behind her desk.

Derek looks over at Jasper with a cocked eyebrow, shrugging before looking back at Sam with a little chuckle. "Yeah, thanks to me. I helped him edit." He says with a little smile, sitting down in a chair, crossing his legs, hoping she would approve… he could always kill her if she didn't anyway...

Sam raised a brow. "Jasper have you already agreed to split money with him?" He asked.

Jasper nodded. "Yes we have arrangements, I didn't let him help for free..." He told her.

Sam nodded. "As long as it was pre-approved." She said.

Derek looks a little nervous as the other talks about money, not having made any sort of arrangements for money… he didn't need it. But he shrugs his shoulders, smiling a little. "Yeah, it's all fine. Hope the book is good. I thought it was really well written." He says with a smirk.

Jasper smiled at Derek. "Anyways Sam, please read and let me know..." He told her.

Sam nodded and began to read what has been wrote so far.

Jasper was sweating on the inside, knowing that she may or may not like it....

Sam finally finished reading through and she smiled. "This is excellent. Now my question is do you think you can come up with more? Or is this it?" She asked.

Jasper sighed as he thought about the answer.

Derek watches as the other reads the book, and when she gives the smile, he nods his head. "Of course. I can help him too, and I have some more ideas. He's got this." He grins, nudging the other a little, smiling at him.

Jasper smiled to Derek who just saved his ass.

Sam nodded. "If that's the case, I want you to end this one put a dedication and send the completed copy to my email. As soon as I get that your installments begin... I can't tell you the price yet, but it should be great." Sam told him.

Jasper smiled. "I can send it tonight." He told her.

Sam nodded and stood to shake their hands. "Then tomorrow or the next day expect a call." She said

Derek smiles a bit, standing up and shaking her hand in return, "Alright. Thank you very much. I'll make sure he gets to work." He says with a small grin, waving goodbye before heading out, leading Jasper out of the building.

Jasper smiled and shook her hand. Putting the laptop in his bag he waved by to Sam and walked out with Derek.

Sam chuckled. "Don't work him to hard. He needs to relax too." She called out as they left. "Now we wait. I need to call the publishers...." She mumbled as she closed her door and started to look through her contacts.

Derek grins to Jasper once they were both by themselves, and he nudges him with a wide grin, "Who just saved your ass in there?" He asks with a little laugh, rustling his hair. "You're /welcome/." He seemed happy, especially now that they were going home.

Jas chuckled. "You did. But isn't Master always supposed to save the kitten?" He asked him with a nudge laughing. "Anyways I'm so excited to have some income!!!!" He said happily. He turned and kissed his cheek. "Thanks. Why didn't you say anything to her about dating? She's kinda attractive and def single."

Derek shrugs his shoulders. "I dunno. She's not my type. I like chicks, but prefer guys usually." He says softly, blushing slightly at his own words… he wouldn't admit that he did that because he… didn't want to leave Jasper.

"I see, I prefer dudes too. Chicks have to many problems and then want us to listen? Sorry honey I have my own problems..." Jas said with a laugh. He placed his stuff in the car and got in the front seat. "I guess this is where I go home and hope you make it back too?" He asked as he looked over at him. His green eyes full of worry but his smile was trying to say otherwise.

Derek smiles a bit at seeing the concern in the others eyes. "I'll drop you off and I'll be back soon. Shouldn't take long." He says with a grin, beginning to drive back to Jasper's home. "I would say you could come with me but uh… you'd probably be a liability."

Jas chuckled. "I trust you. Just take me home." He said as he buckled up. "Maybe you'll have a surprise.... when you come back...." He said with a smirk.

Derek nods his head, grinning a little as he hears he might have a surprise. "Well, I'll be looking forward to that." He says, driving them home, and once he gets there he just waves a little. "See you in… probably an hour or two?" He says with a small smirk. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Jas chuckled. "You should. Which means I will leave you with the key to get in... I'll be a little preoccupied to answer the door..." He said with a smile. Once they got there he handed over his key and grabbed his bag. "You'll see." He said as he leaned over and kissed his cheek softly, promising more later. "See you soon." He said softly. He got out and smirked as he sauntered to the stairs. Waving he walked up and grabbed his spare key he kept hidden and walked in. Quickly writing out a decent dedication to Derek that he felt happy about sent the book to Sam so he could have his full attention on what he wanted. He took a bath to clean himself and then put on another pet costume. The ears, corset and thong. He groaned as he put the tail in. Then he found the blindfold and placed it over his eyes. Then he grabbed the handcuffs he placed on the bed, cuffed his wrists together, and then cuffed them to the headboard so that he was on his knees waiting for the other to come back.

Derek went to his drug meet up and, surprise surprise, they didn't want to pay for the goods. Derek needed this money, and it was a good thing he came prepared… at least somewhat. His gun was no match for them, however. They begin shooting at him, and so in the fury he grabs the suitcase with money, keeping his drugs, and he speeds off in his car, getting blood all in his seat and car. He drops the car off far from Jasper's house so if they tailed him they would have no way of finding him, and he runs home, his stomach and leg bleeding profusely. He stumbles inside finally, breathing heavily, and slams the door shut, running past the bedroom to the bathroom, where he slams the door. He takes his shirt off, groaning, and begins to clean the wound.

 

Hearing someone run in and slam the door to the bathroom Jas raised his brow but that was all he could do. Since he was a little tied up. After a little while he rolled his shoulders. "Derek?" He asked worried now because he had been in the bathroom for a little while now.

Derek comes out of the bathroom, stumbling a little, having bandages wrapped around his bare chest and left leg. He sees Jasper there, and looks him over, before beginning to take the handcuffs off and slipping off the blindfold. He looks pale as all hell, his hands shaking slightly.

Finally having himself freed Jas looked at him and he frowned instantly. "Oh my god Derek! Are you alright?" He asked as he moved over and laid him on the bed. He was close to tears unsure of how bad everything was...

Derek nods his head, sitting on the bed with a groan. "Yeah I'm fine… just… I should have killed that mother fucker but no… I had to run away. Only good thing is that I got a shit ton of money..."

"Well, it looks like it was a good idea to run. Besides can't you just go back when you're healed and finish him?" Jas asked as he rubbed his torso softly. Looking at the bandages.

Derek shakes his head no. "Nah… too many guys around..." He groans, holding his stomach where he was shot. "Besides, I left my car out in case some guys were following me… gotta wait at least a few days before I get it." He sighs, rubbing his eyes exasperated.

"Looks like its strict bedrest for you..." Jas said as he began taking off the pet outfit, pulling out the tail and unhooking the collar. He put on normal clothes, sweats and a tee. Then he brought some Jack and coke. "Here this will help." He told him.

Derek just huffs. "I'm fine. I don't need bedrest… ow..." He groans as he lies down, rubbing his leg. "Man, sucks I missed you in your outfit." He grumbles.

"There's plenty of time for that." Jas said with a chuckle. "What's important is I have to tend them. Is there an exit wound?" He asked.

Derek nods his head. "I… saw one on the leg wound at least… I'm fine, man. Don't worry." He smiles a little.

Jas chuckled and kissed him softly on the lips. "The beauty about this is..." He pulled a nurse hat out of the box. "I'm a nurse." He teased as he looked at the leg wound. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked as he looked him over.

Derek smirks a little, but nods his head. "Man, aren't I lucky to be living with a nurse and a kitty?" He asks with a small smile. "Yeah… I'm fine..." He downs his jack and coke. "Can I have some aspirin?" He asks, still not looking great.

Jas smirked. "Yep, you're one lucky Master." He laughed out. He went to grab some aspirin and a pain pill. "Want more Jack and coke? Or something stronger?"

Derek chuckles softly and he nods his head. "I am. And uh. Something stronger. Bring me like, the whole bottle." He says to him. Everything hurt.

Jas chuckled and went to grab the bottle, glad that it was cold. He handed him the pills as well as the bottle and laid next to him, making sure to be on the not shot side.

Derek grabs the drink and pills with a small "thank you" before downing the pills and the drink, setting the bottle down with a groan.

Jas chuckled and yawned, laying down next to him. "Need anything else let me know..." He told him sleepily.

Derek nods his head. "Nah. Im good. Sorry for ruining your plan though… You looked really sexy." He says, blushing.

Jas blushed and chuckled. "It's alright. Maybe I'll get another chance to do it again." He told him. "Now hush and get some rest." He told him as he carefully laid his head atop his chest, not only because the wounds but also because he still didn't know exactly what they were and fuck buddies normally don't cuddle.

Derek huffs, sticking his lower lip out slightly. "You can't tell me what to do..." He says with a little laugh, only to feel the other lie against his chest. He looks down at him with surprise, but slowly he wraps his arm around him. "Night, kiddo." He says with a little smile.

"I just did..." Jas said softly, then feeling his arms around him he couldn't help but smile and nuzzle closer. "Night." He told him with a smile, before passing out.

Derek watches him fall asleep, only to slowly follow suit, needing to get some blood back in his system. He sleeps like a rock not moving at all, just lying against the other.


	4. Derek Drops A Hint & They Become A Couple...

Jasper awakes in the morning to his phone ringing off the hook. He groaned and squirmed out of his arms. Groaning he got out a groggy hello as he answered it, but upon hearing who it was he woke up instantly. It was Sam explaining that he had a check for $10,000 at her office and installments of $5,000 for every chapter he sends in. Hanging up he ran over to the bed. "If you weren't hurt I'd give you a very good morning celebration..." He said as he kissed him softly. "I have 10 grand waiting at Sam's." He told him excitedly.

Derek groans as he hears the other, not wanting to wake up, and he rubs at his eyes sleepily. "Huh...?" He asks, sitting up a little, before finally he hears what he said, and he grins. "That's fucking awesome! See, you're great at writing, man. You got this shit." He says, rustling his hair. "Uh… hand me that suitcase on the ground, will you?"

Jas chuckled. "You've got it!! If you would've never helped me I'd sunk..." He said with a smile. Grabbing his suitcase he handed it to him and straddled him carefully. "So, you sure you don't want to split the money? It's only fair." He told him.

Derek looks up at him with a cocked eyebrow as he is straddled, and he smirks a little. "Nah. We don't need to split the money. That's your's. And this..." He cracks open the suitcase… and it was filled with hundreds. "Should be able to last me a while." His eyes widen as he sees the money, taking it out of the case. "Holy shit… this is like, a hundred thousand..." He says, grinning widely.

"Holy shit.... That is a lot of money..." Jas told him. "That's all from last night?" He asked amazed. "Well, are you feeling any better?" He asked him as he relaxed atop him.

Derek shrugs. "I was supposed to only get five grand but uh… since the deal didn't go through, I took this in the shooting and… well, guess they had some other deals they were planning on." He says with a laugh, taking the wad of cash out and smelling it, shivering. "Cash smells so fucking good."

Jas chuckled and watched him. Then he smirked. "I think I smell better than cash." He teased him and started to get off. "What are you doing today? I gotta pick up my money!!!!" He said as he stretched groaning and closing his eyes as his arms popped. He went back to sitting upon Derek's hips.

Derek laughs a little. "I dunno, man. It smells pretty good." He was going to get up before Jasper sits on his lap again, and he smiles a little. "Well I don't have anything to do. Other than spend some of this cash. I'm thinking of buying some prostitutes and gambling a little."

Jasper nods. "Gambling and whores? Pretty good way to spend." He said softly as he stretched. "What is today Wednesday? Thursday?" He asked. "Oh, well can you take me to Sam's if not I'll walk it's fine." He said as he got up and went to put on clothes to meet her.

Derek smirks. "I was kidding. I wouldn't dream of doing that to you. You're the only whore I'd spend money on." He teases, rustling his hair. He stands up, yawning. "I can't drive you. I gotta leave my car a little while. But I could walk with you if you want..." He says, though his leg did hurt... a lot.

Hearing Derek his heart skipped a beat and Jas blushed looking down. "I better be the only whore you need." Jas teased back. Then he nodded. "No no. Stay and rest. I'll go..." He said with a smile.

Derek raises an eyebrow. "You sure? I don't mind. I might just make you slow, though." He says, sitting back down on the bed, his leg still aching in pain. "If you're sure you can handle that big responsibility go ahead." He says with a laugh.

Jas chuckled. "Actually Nurse Jasper is still on duty I think I'll have Sam deposit it for me..." He told him with a smirk. "I can't leave my patient unattended." He told him. As he pulled out his phone to call her.

Derek chuckles slightly. "You don't have to, won't she just get pissed off?" He asks, leaning down against the bed, feeling pain coming along again.

"After the masterpiece we delivered, I bet I could get her to bring over pizza..." Jas said with a chuckle.

Derek smirks. "Wouldn't risk it." He says, before pausing. "Couldn't you get out of that job now? With you know, you being a kitty or whatever...? You don't need the money."

Jas chuckled. Then finally Sam answered and asked her to deposit it into his account. She said she would and she would text once it was finished. Then he hung up and looked at him. "It's too late to cancel but this will definitely be the last time." He said happily. "Besides an extra $5,000 can't hurt." He told him as he laid down on the bed. "I just wanna lay here and do nothing all day..."

Derek sighs, not liking the answer to his request. But… he couldn't do anything. He groans as he moves to lie on his side in the bed. "When are you meeting that guy?" He asks him, raising an eyebrow. "I'm cool with lying here and doing nothing..."

"It's Friday. The only way it would be cancelled was if the client cancels now, but the pet can't cancel..." Jas told him softly. "Then let's lay and watch movies." He told him with a chuckle.

 

Derek nods his head. "Alright. Whatever..." He says, supporting himself against the bed, and he turns the television on.

Jasper nodded and went to grab a bottle of tequila from the freezer and grabbed two cups. "Want some?" He asked him. "It's chilled and I have lime somewhere in the fridge." He told him.

Derek nods his head. "Oh fuck yeah. Give me just straight up tequila." He says, taking the cup from him and yawning, rubbing his eyes before taking a sip of the drink.

Jas chuckled. "Shots it is." He told him as he poured some shots and took his. "God damn that's good..." He said softly. Pouring another pair.

Derek downs his shot, shivering as it goes down his throat, and he quickly takes his second one with a sigh of pleasure. "Damn… not bad stuff." He says with a smirk.

"I only keep the best stuff..." Jas told him with a chuckle. "We gonna finish this bottle off?" He asked him with a chuckle, pouring some more down.

Derek shrugs his shoulders. "Well let's try and see how far we get." He says with a laugh, downing another shot, groaning in pleasure. "Fuck..."

Jas chuckled. "I'll drink to that." He told him as he downed his shot pouring two more. "Fuck this is good..." He groaned.

Derek downs two more as well, laughing, his face red. "Fuuuuck… well..." He laughs. "Wow..." He lies back, grabbing a joint from his pocket and lighting up.

Jas laughs at the other and as soon as he lights up the joint he steals it and takes a hefty drag inhaling and letting out a long sigh. "This is good stuff..." He said as he poured more shots.

Derek laughs a little. "Fuck yeah, I know my shit. We could take some of that coke too, since I never sold it to my guy." He says, shrugging, "Probably shouldn't… dunno what it'd do with all my wounds and shit..." He says, shrugging and closing his eyes, taking the joint back and taking another drag, while downing another shot. He felt… light headed. Pretty amazing.

Jas chuckled. "Maybe save it for a later party..." He said as he downed another shot. He quickly felt a buzz come on and he laid his head on the others chest, after he took the drag, he took it back and did another hit.

Derek takes a hit after Jasper finishes, and he breathes out the smoke, moaning in pleasure. "Ahhh… shit… I feel really good..." He laughs a little, giddy. "Y'know… I… heh… hadn't intended on getting this close to you."

Jas chuckled and looked up at him. "Oh? Well why not? I think we are having a jolly good time!" He laughed out as he took the joint back. "It's been forever since I smoked with anyone..." He said as he took another hit, groaning and closing his eyes. "Oh shit. We wanted food right?" He asked him clearly not remembering when he ate last.

Derek laughs a little, shrugging. "I dunno man… didn't want to let anyone in a-and know my secrets." He says with a hiccup, downing another shot. "Um… food sounds fucking great now. Y'wanna order pizza or something?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Everyone has secrets..." Jas told him, little laughs between each word. "What kind of pie?" He asked him. "Pep?" He said as he sat up and took another drag but turned and faced him, blowing it at his face gently, teasing him.

Derek grins, taking the joint back from him, only to feel smoke blown into his face. "Pie? What the fuck, who calls it a pie? Yeah… that's fine..." He says, finishing up the joint and putting it up. "See, you saaaay everyone has secrets, but not like mine. Mine are super secret."

"I say pie! Whatcha gonna do about it?!" Jas asked him as he grabbed his phone. "Oh? Wanna share some secrets? You know mine..." He said with a hiccup as he dialed the pizza guy and ordered 2 large pepperoni. Then he poured two shots after hanging up.

Derek laughs. "Oh, I can think of a few things I'll do when I'm healed up..." He says with a smirk, watching him order the pizza, and slowly getting onto his hands and knees, crawling over to him, grabbing the shot glass and downing it. "I know all your secrets? You barely have any!" He says, huffing. "Mine are like… fuuuuuck I am wanted in like, so many fucking states!" He says with a laugh. "A few other countries too."

Jas laughed and watching him crawl he smirked. "Oh you're wanted? Who am I gonna shoot trying to come steal you from me?! Ex girlfriends?" He asked him. Then seeing him on his knees he laughed. "Well what if you're wanted right now? Right here?" He asked him. "You're in a very bad position..." He said licking his lips. Downing his own shot.

Derek laughs a little more. "Nahhh, not wanted like that, I'm talking… FBI 'n shit." He says, crawling over to him, and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Heh, you're so f-fucking smooth." He says with a little smirk, licking his lips.

"Well I'll shoot them too." Jas told him. Feeling him wrap his arms around his waist he smiled down at him. "Oh yeah? I know where else is really smooth..." He told him as he slowly slid his hands down his back squeezing his ass roughly in his hands. Not once losing eye contact with the other.

Derek blinks, looking up at him dumbly, before feeling him run his hands down to his ass, and he laughs, pulling away and covering his face. "Fuuuck I'm not drunk enough for this… plus my leg's all blown to shit and so's my stomach… I mean… if I were the bottom it'd probably be fine but like..." He makes another shot, his hand shaking a little. "Nahhhh..."

Jas smirked. "You could stay on all fours, wouldn't even mess up nothing, I'd be gentle... kinda..." He teased him. "Make me one too dammit..." He told him as he laid back down on the bed. He rubbed his temple, letting the buzz really sink in.

Derek chuckles. "Fuck no, man. Not now at least. I want food first." He says, making another shot and handing it to the other, before lying down as well, downing his shot while lying down, which just sort of made a mess. He coughs, sitting up quickly. "I'm fucking stuuupid!" He groans after he is done coughing.

Jas nodded. "Fuck I'm hungry." He was about to take his shot when the other attempted to while laying down and he burst into laughter as he went to help the other clean up he heard a knock and got up to answer the door. "Awesome here keep the change..." He told him paying for the pies. Bringing them back to the bed he smiled. "Food’s here."

Derek groans and cleans himself up with a blanket, before seeing the pizza. He grins, grabbing the pizza and taking a slice quickly. "Mmh… fucking amazing..." His stomach grumbles, and he bites the slice, quickly finishing it up.

Jas laughed. "That pizza is yours this is mine." He told him as he began eating groaning at the taste. "They make damn good pie!!"

Derek nods his head, eating a second piece. "Fuck yeah they make good /pizza/. Not pie. I wouldn't mind a fucking apple pie right now though." He says, looking over to him with a smirk. "So… are there really no more secrets you have to tell me?"

"Pie!" Jas told him as he punched his arm playfully. "Apple pie? Really? Well I'll get ya one tomorrow..." He told him. Then hearing him he raised a brow. "Not really, you found out the one no one knows..." He said as he finished three more slices.

Derek smirks. "I would cook one but I can't… can't cook for shit… wow this is getting to me now..." He laughs a little, finishing a third slice before putting it down. "Wow. You're booooring!"

"Yeah, living in a small town and one place all your life does that." Jas said with a chuckle. He picked up his pie and took it to the fridge for later. "Good thing your kitten can cook huh?" He asked him with a chuckle. "How much tequila we have left?" He asked.

Derek chuckles. "Yeah, I'm lucky." He hands him his pizza to put away as well, hiccuping. "Uh… like… not much." He says, shaking the bottle. "Hey so like… what are we? Are we dating or something?" He asks, watching him with a cocked eyebrow, cheeks red.

Jas took the others pizza and put it in the fridge on top of his own. Then he looked in the fridge and freezer. "I'm all out of alcohol then..." He said softly. But hearing his question he stood upright and looked over at him. "Well, I don't know... are we? I mean do you even want to date me?" He asked him as he walked back over to the bed.

Derek groans. "Of cooourse you are… dammit… I want more booze." He groans, rubbing at his eyes, before hearing him ask about them dating. "Uh… I mean… I wouldn't mind? Fuck, we basically already are! I don't wanna think about anyone else with youuu… so like… wanna date?" He asks, looking over to him, a serious look on his face it was almost comical.

Jas chuckled. "I'm sorry." He told him. "We can go shopping tomorrow..." Then he looked at him and cocked a brow. "I don't really like the idea of you being with someone else either..." He told him. He sat on the bed and gently straddled him. "Ever..." He told him with a smirk as he grabbed the tequila took a swig and gave him the last bit. "Now I really don't want to work this weekend... but clients never cancel..." He said softly as he rested his head on the crook of his neck.

 

Derek looks up at him with a smirk, seeing him straddling him, and he cocks an eyebrow. "Well I don't think you'll have to worry about that… me and people don't really get along." He says with a chuckle, closing his eyes. "Just don't show up, man. Fuck them." He mumbles.

"It's not that easy the money gets wired ahead of time...." Jas told him. "If I don't go the boss can come for me." He told him. "I was sick and missed a client, my arm got broke." He told him softly. He laid down on his side, the buzz slowly dwindling down. "Anyways. It's only the weekend I'll be right back to you." He told him softly.

Derek freezes as he hears this, his heart aching at thinking about him getting his arm broken… if he found the guy that did that… well… they wouldn't die slowly. He is taken by his thoughts when the other said that he'd be back later and he just nods his head. "Yeah… I guess..." He nuzzles close to him, closing his eyes.

Jas chuckled. "So you really were jealous earlier?" He asked with a smirk as he nuzzled close to him and kissing his chin softly. "Anyways if I knew a way to get out of it and stay safe at the same time I would." He told him. Closing his eyes and rubbing his side softly avoiding the bandages.

Derek blushes and looks away, shrugging his shoulders. "I dunno, maybe..." He mumbles, before hearing him say that if he could stay safe and get out of it he would. "Man, I'll… protect you..." He says with a little smirk, closing his eyes, "Trust me, no one would get to you." He mumbles, feeling himself drifting to sleep.

Jas smiled at his words. "Somehow I think that is the ultimate truth... I don't think you'd let anyone get to me..." He told him before passing out holding him tightly. He had finally found a rock to keep him steady. A smile on his face while he slept.


	5. Shopping, Celebration, Sleeping Pills??

Derek sleeps as well, his heart steady, nightmares not plaguing him… he could get used to this. He sleeps long into the morning, before finally the raging hangover and nausea begins to sink in. He groans, sitting up and holding his head, hiding his face in his hands. "Fuuuuck..."

Feeling Derek sit up Jas groaned and got up, stretching. "Morning..." He told him as he winced at the light pouring in. He was lucky... he didn't get hangovers just a tiny headache and that's it... "Fuck... what happened?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

Derek shrugs his shoulders, his head pounding. "Don't know… but I'm gonna need more pain medicine." He tells him, not looking at the other.

Jas nodded and got up. Going to the medicine cabinet he handed him the pills. "There ya go."

 

Derek takes the pills, downing them with a groan and proceeding to lie down on the bed, covering his head in the pillows. "Fuck everything..." He mumbles.

Jas chuckled. Stretching he got up and started to make a hangover cure breakfast. Plenty of eggs meat and toast. He rolled his shoulders and got to cooking. "This should make you feel better. Want coffee or water?" He asked.

Derek slowly stands up, walking slowly with a slight limp to the kitchen. He nods his head. "Uh… coffee." He says with a yawn, going to sit at the table, putting his foot up on a chair.

Jas nodded and began to make the pot of coffee. He then went back to cooking the food. "Black right?" He asked him as he pointed to the coffee. Running a hand through his bed head as he finished the eggs and bacon. The toast popping out shortly after. He served Derek a plate with a yawn and then went to serve himself. "Coffee will be on in like 5..."

Derek nods his head to the question about his coffee, and he holds his head in his hands, elbows resting on the table, about to fall asleep again, and he jumps awake when he brings him food. He takes a bite of the toast with a small, "Thanks..."

Jas nodded and sat down with his own food, groaning as he ate. Then he heard the coffee machine go off and he got up, serving Derek his coffee black and his own with some cream.

Derek takes his cup of coffee, sipping his drink and looking in a bit better mood. "Sorry for being a dick right now… I get hangovers like a son of a bitch..."

Jas chuckled. "I don't get them so I can't imagine what they feel like..." He told him. "But it's fine. Eat." He said pointing to the food his headache already gone.

Derek nods his head. "Well consider yourself lucky. They suck." He groans, eating his eggs nearly in one bite. "So what are you doing today?"

"Going shopping!!" Jas said with a smile. "You well enough to go out and about?" He asked him as he went to wash the dishes so far.

Derek shrugs his shoulders. "An excuse to spend all this money? I can make myself better." He says with a soft smile, standing up and handing the other his plate now that he was finished.

Jas chuckled. "Good. I've gotta get groceries so I can cook food and stop eating out... I'll get fat. I need new clothes too." He said softly as he mentally made a list of the stuff he was going to get. Then he took the plate and washed it. "Shower?" He asked him turning off the water. "I mean are you going to shower?" He asked him as he turned around wiping his hands on his sweats.

Derek nods his head. "Come on, you gotta get some fun stuff too. Not just groceries and boring shit..." He says, before hearing the other say he could shower. "Why don't you shower with me? Save water." He smirks.

Jas chuckled. "Well, maybe if it's something I like..." He said softly. Then hearing him he walked over to him. "Look at you, such conservatism...." He teased. Then he nodded. "Let's go..." He walked over to the bathroom stripping his shirt and pants on the way. Leaving him stark naked by the time he reached the bathroom, then he turned the water on hot and got in.

Derek smirks as he watches the other walk ahead of him, walking after him as well, undressing as he walks, and soon he is nude as well. He grins, stepping into the water after Jasper. He shivers, letting the water run over his form.

Jas looked the other up and down and glanced at the wounds. "Want me to clean them?" He asked him as he ran his hand along the other’s torso.

Derek cocks an eyebrow. "Here I was thinking we'd have a sexy shower… but uh… yeah they probably need cleaned." He says, slowly un bandaging them, letting out a groan as his wounds are revealed. "Ow..."

"We can still have a sexy shower... but I'm still your nurse." Jas said with a chuckle. As he started to carefully let the water run down so he could see how they were.

Derek’s wounds seemed to be doing a lot better, not as swollen, and were beginning to heal, the dried blood staining the water red. He groans as the other touches his wounds, shivering a little.

"Sorry. Let me clean them out a little, it looks like this one was just a graze..." Jas told him as he gently padded it with a cloth. Then he got down on his knees to look at the one on his leg. "This one is the good one..." He said as he gently repeated the action.

Derek groans as the other touches his wound on his stomach, yet when he touches his leg… he pulls away quickly at first, groaning in pain. "Ow… fuck… s-sorry… I'll be still." He says, letting the other do what he needed to do.

"Sorry, I know just kinda think about something else. Gotta clean this so I can sew it up for ya..." Jas told him as he returned to padding it gently.

Derek huffs, looking away, not thinking about it, or at least trying not to. "Um… yeah. So… I have no idea what happened last night… I guess we had a good time though, huh?" He laughs a little.

"Seems like we did. My memory is kinda fuzzy but I think we had a great time!" Jas said as he looked up at him. "Alright it's clean and once we are out I'll sanitize a needle and get my thread." He told him.

Derek nods his head, rubbing at his temples. "Yeah… guess so. All I remember is that you call pizzas 'pies'. Nerd." He laughs, nudging him in the side a little. He shivers as the other says that he would need his needle, but he just nods his head. "Right..." He says quietly, finishing cleaning himself off. "Thanks for helping." He tells him softly.

Jas nodded. "It's how I was raised. They are pies...." He told him with a laugh. Then he stood up and looked at him washing his hair. Groaning as he got in the water. His body shivering and goose bumps formed. "Fuck.... its nice..." He said softly.

Derek looks over at the other with a little smirk. "Alright, I'm sorry for questioning your heritage." He says with a little chuckle, finishing with his own hair and letting the other have most of it. "Mmh… you definitely look better from behind." He says with a little laugh.

Jas turned his head so he was looking over his shoulder. He gave him his huskiest look and licked his lips. "Oh? How much better?" He asked him as he placed his hands on the wall.

Derek smirks, pressing himself against him, hands on his hips, grinding his bare erection against his ass. "Mmh… I'd say it’s pretty obvious how much better." He says with a smirk, leaning in and biting his earlobe softly, tugging it in his teeth.

Feeling his shaft at his ass Jas shivered and moaned softly. "I think I need more proof as to how much you like it..." He teased he wanted to keep the smirk on his face but feeling him at his ear and tugging it he moaned louder and tilted his head more. "Fuck..." He said as his member throbbed.

Derek chuckles in the other's ear, his breath warm on his ear. "Oh yeah? How about this." He tells him before thrusting into him hard, not opening him up either, knowing he would probably be loose enough… and he liked pain anyway. He pushes himself in all the way, panting softly.

His whole body shivered at his words then when Jas felt him thrust inside he cried out and arched hard against him. Pushing him even deeper inside of his hole. His fists clenched on the wall as he licked his lips. "Feels good...." He panted as he clenched around his shaft.

Derek smirks, leaning forward and biting his neck softly. "Oh yeah? I bet it does." He laughs a little, holding onto his hips and beginning to set a pace inside of him. "You're such a pain slut." He tells him, nails digging into his skin slightly.

"Mhmm...." Jas panted out as he rolled his hips down, pushing him even deeper. Then feeling him began to thrust and hearing him he smirked. "You know it..." He gasped out, feeling his nails dig in.

Derek chuckles darkly and he continues to thrust in and out, going faster, rocking his hips to find that sweet spot inside of him. He was still tired, so he didn't know if he would last quite as long today… and his head was still hurting. He keeps one hand on his hip, the other tugging his hair back, to reveal more neck for him to bite and suck on.

His body already started to tremble with pleasure. When Derek found his spot Jas cried out his name and clenched harder around his shaft. Feeling him tug his hair back so he could bite and suck on his neck his member started to throb. "Fuck.... Close...." He panted as he rocked his hips in time with the other matching his thrust.

Derek groans into the other’s ear, holding him close, mouth left open as he breathes heavily. "I am too… cum, baby… I wanna hear you scream..." He whispers, giving an especially hard thrust against the bundle of nerves inside him.

Hearing his words sent him over and feeling him thrust against his spot Jas cried out his name and came, splattering the wall. Clenching hard around him as his hole quivered.

Derek feels him tighten around his member and he arches his back with a groan of his own, cumming hard inside of his lover, filling him up with his hot seed. He is left breathless, his leg hurting from standing so long… but sated. He pulls out of him, smirking, he kisses his neck.

Jas shivered feeling him cum deep inside. He moaned softly feeling him pull out, then feeling the kiss to his neck he felt his heart skip. He turned around and faced him his own face tinted red from pleasure. He wrapped his arms around him. "That's a hell of a way to wake up fully..." He said with a chuckle. Kissing his neck softly before getting into water to finally wash his own body.

Derek chuckles a little at what the other says, kissing him back, before feeling his knees give out, and he suddenly falls to the ground, giving a little groan of pain. "Ow, fuck..." He growls, slowly standing up. "I'll wait on the bed for you to uh… do what you need to do on my leg."

Seeing Derek fall brought him out of the pleasured state and pulled him right to the worried, I'm gonna take care of you state. So Jas turned off the shower and went to get a sewing needle and a pot full of water. He set the water to a boil and waited patiently. "I've got two beers if you want to keep you calm?" He asked him.

Derek goes to sit on the bed, grabbing a towel on his way, drying himself off as he sat down. "Ah, I'm not gonna say no to a beer." He says with a small smirk, trying to hide his worry. A serial killer with a fear of needles? Pathetic.

Jas chuckled and once the water was boiling he dropped the needle in so it can sterilize. Then he took him the two beers. Finding the thread he placed it on the nightstand and went to turn off the stove. Grabbing the needle he let it cool and walked back over to him. "I'll be as gentle as possible." He told him.

Derek takes the beer, quickly opening it and taking a swig. "Um… thanks? I mean… don't laugh or anything but… needles freak me out." He says with a sigh, threading his fingers through his hair.

"They freak me out too..." Jas said and he touched it feeling it was cool enough for him to work with. Then he looked at him. "Here take a pill... maybe it will help." He told him handing over his bottle of pain meds. Then he threaded the needle.

Derek shudders, taking the pill and popping it, before he downs another sip of beer. He doesn't look at him, looking away and trying to avoid looking at the needle at all costs. "So uh… talk to me. Say something to distract me..." He mumbles.

Jas chuckled and looked at him a smirk on his lips. "Well, I could tell you I'm gonna put the tip in and give you shallow thrusts until I finish..." He said as he started to work on one side of the wound. "Does that do anything for ya?" He asked him. Then when he was halfway done he sighed. "So.... were you being serious last night?" He asked. "About the dating thing?"

Derek chuckles a little. "Hell yeah it does something for me-" He begins, before tensing as he feels the other enter the needle into him, yet it was going quickly. "Serious about… dating? Wait did I… ask you to date me?" He asks, blushing a little. "Shit… I mean… yeah… I've been thinking about it I just wish I'd waited to ask you when I wasn't drunk as hell..." He says, sighing softly.

Jas laughed a little. "Well once this is healed you'll get more than the tip, I promise..." He told him as he closed up one. "Alright. Just have to do the exit wound." He told him. Then hearing him he smiled. "Drunk or sober I would've said yes..." He told him a light pink to his cheeks.

Derek laughs. "Nah, you're gonna get wayyyy more than the tip as your thanks for making sure I don't get infected and shit." He says with a smirk, before seeing it was done. "Oh… that was easy! Except-" He hears him talk about the exit wound and he groans. "Fuck… alright..." He mumbled, moving his leg to make it easier. "Well… cool then… I guess uh… we're… dating or whatever?"

Jas chuckled and his body shivered. "Mhmm... I can't wait..." He told him licking his lips. Then he waited for him to adjust so he could start with the exit wound. "So other than messing with sexy males you meet what do you like to do?" He asked with a chuckle. "Well I'm glad I finally have someone to call mine..."

Derek smiles a little as the other asks what he liked to do. "Ah… um… not really much… I used to write when I was in High school but I don't have time to do that much anymore. My life has sort of...turned into a story of its own." He laughs a little, letting out a groan as he feels the needle. "I… I'm glad too." He blushes slightly.

"No wonder you wrote so well!" Jas said as he got midway through and took a break for a second his hand having cramped up. Hearing him about a story he chuckled. "Like what a sick love story?" He teased as he went back to working. Then he smiled at his words. Chuckling at the pink tint on his face. "Ahh, so you do blush..." He teased.

Derek laughs a little nervously. "Ah, just like… poetry. I had this real emo stage in my life." He smirks a little, shrugging. "I didn't write like you write, not really." When he hears him ask what kind of story he was like, he hesitates, looking away, not knowing what to say. "Nah, a horror story." He says, grinning a little, trying to make it sound like a joke but… honestly? It wasn't. When the other teases him for blushing, however, he looks away with a huff. "Shut up and just finish already."

Jas listened to him but had stopped talking because the exit side had a little bit more work needed than the other. He was concentrating hard and finally, finally he finishes. "There we go!" He said as he stood up. "All finished. He went and threw away the needle.

Derek winces as he has nothing to distract him from the needle, and he tries not to panic… before finally it is done. He lets out a sigh of relief, looking down at his leg. "Ah… thanks." He says, smiling a little shyly, nervously brushing fingers through his hair. "Man, I look fucking gross."

Jas raised a brow. "Gross? How so?" He asked as he came back over and started to look for something to wear. He slipped on a regular tee and some skinny jeans with his black converse. Then he looked at his hair and sighed running his hands through it trying to fix it.

Derek points to his leg that was stitched up now. "I look like a doll or something, all stitched up like this. Whatever..." He shrugs, grabbing his bag of clothes and sliding on a tank top and jeans.

"You still look sexy to me..." Jas told him with a chuckle. Then seeing him get dressed he smiled. "Ready?" He asked him as he grabbed his wallet and the keys to his apartment.

Derek blushes a little. "Thanks… and yeah, lets get outta here." He says with a smirk, grabbing his wallet and after putting on his shoes he heads outside, wishing he had his car on him.

Jas smiled and after they walked out he locked up. "Man... Maybe instead of splurging I should look at houses...." He said before shyly taking his hand and walking down with him.

Derek laughs a little. "A little splurging at least." He says, looking a bit surprised when the other took his hand but he doesn't pull away… just keeps holding it gently. "So where to first?"

Jas smiled when the other didn't pull away. "Uh.... Clothes? Gotta have clothes." He said as he walked closer to him, slipping his key in his back pocket.

Derek huffs. "Boring. Let's go to the mall and get a bunch of shit we don't need. I think that sounds better." He says with a smirk, trying his best not to slow the other down since his leg was still hurting and healing a lot.

Jas chuckled. "Alright babe. Let's go to the mall." He said. "I think I should rent a car... I mean we are splurging gonna have a lot of bags to walk home with..." He said as he walked towards a rental place.

Derek shakes his head. "No, it's alright. I'll uh… go check on my car. It's parked nearby. If there's no one around it or any cars nearby it should be alright." He tells him, walking ahead and towards the alleyway he parked his car into and… it looked safe. He steps into his car, opening the door and letting Jasper get in.

Jas nodded. "I didn't mind renting." He said as he got in. He pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket. "Want one?" He asked him.

Derek shrugs. "I know, I just didn't mind getting my car. It's easier." He had to admit, he was still worried that someone might be watching them, but he put it out of his mind as he drove to the mall. He takes a cigarette, letting the other light it for him. "Yeah, thanks." He says, taking a long drag on it.

Jas nodded and lit it for him before lighting his own up. "So how do you like this shithole of a city so far?" He asked as he started to think about what he was going to buy.

Derek shrugs his shoulders. "It's fine. Not the worst city I've ever stayed in but not the best either." He says simply, taking a drag on his cigarette. He reaches over, taking the other’s hand as he drives, nearly to the mall

Jas smiled and nodded. "I want to travel... See places..." He said softly. Then as he felt the other take his hand he blushed.

Derek raises an eyebrow. "I want to travel too… maybe we can go with all this cash I got. Where do you wanna go?" He asks with a smile as he steps out of the car as they were finally there.

Jas looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh? Um... I don't know.... Anywhere I guess...." He told him with a smile as he got out and went to his side, reclaiming his hand.

Derek smiles a little. "We should travel the world. I wanna go to Japan. That'd be freaking awesome." He says with a grin, getting out of the car and heading inside, smiling a little as Jasper takes his hand.

"Japan?" Jas asked him with a smile. "I hear it's beautiful..." He told him as he leaned a little on his boyfriend. He smiled big and squeezed his hand.

Derek smiles a little. "Yeah, not to mention they have some awesome clubs there." He says with a little laugh, going inside the mall and looking around. "Alright. You wanted to go clothes shopping?"

"Really?" Jas asked him as he smiled squeezing his hand. "Well, I did but someone said it was boring... But if we are going to travel don't we need clothes?" He asked him with a smirk.

Derek smiles a little. "That's true. Alright. Clothes shopping first." He says with a smirk, tugging on his hand and leading him towards one of the more expensive clothing stores.

Jas smiled and was going to walk towards another store until he was pulled and led to the high-end store. He gasped. "Baby... I don't...." He stuttered.

Derek blushes a little. "Since when are we using pet names?" He asks with a little smirk, tugging his hand. "Buy whatever you want. Just make sure it looks good. I'll treat." He grins, motioning to his pocket stuffed with bills

Jas smirked. "Since now?" He teased. Then sighing he looked around he smirked. "Well, I'm not used to this stuff I think I will need help..." He told him.

Derek chuckles a little. "Fine, I can help you, 'babe'." He teases back, going inside with him, looking around at the clothes. He thinks for a moment, before heading toward the women's section, laughing a little. "How about some nice dresses?" He teases him.

Seeing the dresses Jas smirked. "Only if we get sexy lingerie too...." He teased back as he started to look through clothes.

Derek laughs a little. "Oh, you better believe it." He teases, going to look through the men's clothes, humming softly as he picks out a few simple jeans, a few nice fitted shirts and jackets.

Jas chuckled and looked through the women's clothes. He cross dressed and looked damn good... Especially when he was really trying. He picked out a few dresses, more lingerie, and some other outfits before he walked to the men’s and looked around. "Ideas?"

Jas looks over to see what the other had bought, and he raises an eyebrow. "Wait, are you really buying that? I was totally kidding. But… I'm not gonna say no." He says with a little smirk. "Ideas for men's clothes? Um… I found some nice shirts for myself that'd probably look good on you too."

Jas chuckled. "Well yeah." He said with a smile. Then he grabbed some skinny jeans and nice shirts. "Next?"

Derek cocks an eyebrow. "Next what? I think we got enough stuff, yeah?" He says with a small smirk. "Enough clothes at least."

"I know we have plenty. I meant now what?" Jas teased him as he walked to the cashier and placed his stuff on the counter. "You sure it's your treat? I can pay too..."

Derek nods his head, getting out some money from his wallet. "Yeah, I got it. No problem. Um… maybe get some video games or something?" He asks with a soft grin, paying and taking their bags out.

Jas smiled and hooked his arm with the others and walked with him. "I guess I need a new TV too... Bigger one." He said. "Then we can do watch HD porn." He laughed out.

Derek laughs a little. "That sounds awesome. Though, to be fair, you're more than plenty enough for me." He says with a grin, squeezing his arm back as they walk into the electronics store.

"Well I still want a bigger TV." Jas said with a smile he couldn’t help the blush on his cheeks now after his lover's comment. "Let's get a TV and a PS4."

Derek grins. "That sounds awesome. A huge TV. Like, so big that we don't know what to do with it or where to put it." He says with a little laugh, running over to the televisions.

"How about the 60 inch 4k ultra curve?" Jas asked him as he ran over and looked at the TV. "It looks amazing."

Derek looks up at the TV, lower lip sticking out slightly in thought, before he nods his head. "Yeah. Hell yeah, this one." He says, grinning widely, and he goes to get someone to pull it down for them.

Jas chuckled. "Alright baby." He said before he saw him hurry off. He laughs to himself. Waiting for him to come back.

Derek comes back over to him, a large television waiting behind the counter, as well as a PS4 and he runs over to him. "Pick out some games!" He says with a wide grin.

"Well lets both get games!" Jas said with a smile. Walking over to the games. "What do you like?"

Derek thinks for a moment before picking out a simple, cute platformer game. He smiles a little shyly. "Man, I don't need shooters or anything. I live that shit." He says with a shrug of his shoulders.

Jas chuckled. "I like storyline games myself." He said as he grabbed Star Ocean and some other RPGs. "

Derek looks over to him with a little smirk. "Nerd." He grabs some fighting games and another platformer, before heading to the front, pulling out the bills from his wallet and paying for everything.

"Hey, I thought I was paying this time... You said you were gonna buy us tickets to travel." Jas pouted as he placed the games on the counter.

Derek grins a little. "Hey, this isn't even like, a quarter of what I have. I got it." He says, paying for the games and television regardless of what the other says, before they take them out to the car. "Anything else?" He asks him.

"We need alcohol and other supplies..." Jas said with a chuckle. "Cleaned me out last night... Besides kitten wants to play.." He said as he caressed his arm seductively before sauntering to the car.

Derek smirks as he hears his lover, watching him go to the car, and he runs after him. "Ah, I need to go to the drug store too, so it works out..." He says, opening up the car and putting in all the things they had just bought. "Daaaamn… I love being able to spend thousands of dollars in a single sitting." He says with a little laugh.

"Well then you'll love spoiling me huh?" Jas joked as he got in the car after putting in the bags. He buckled up and waited for him to get inside the car.

Derek grins, getting inside as well and starting up the car. "You're damn right. So, what are you wanting to get for your Master?" He asks, smiling a little. "Do I get to know, or is it a secret?" He asks with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well definitely need a full mini bar stacked and loaded... What kind of supplies can you get your hands on?" Jas asked him as he playfully purred and leaned over to lick and nip his collarbone.

Derek glances over to him with a smirk. "Whatever you want, babe… though if you keep that up I'll fuck you right now in the car." He says in a deep voice, while getting to the drug store. "I'll get everything we need from here, you stay in the car." He tells him, kissing his lips.

"And if I want you too?" Jas asked huskily. Then he nodded. "I'll be right here." He said softly. He sat back in the seat and relaxed as he waited for his boyfriend.

Derek goes inside, grabbing first aid things, some booze, and… some sleeping pills, before finally coming back out, having tucked the pills into his pocket. He grins to his boyfriend. "Got some booze and stuff too."

Jasper smiled. "Good, we can celebrate officially together tonight." He said with a smile. "What does my Master want to do?"

Derek grins to him. "Well… I was thinking we get our TV set up… play some games… look up places to go on a vacation… then we take our drinks into the bedroom. Maybe smoke a little. Get drunk as hell. Which will probably lead to fucking." He says with a laugh.

"If you could move anywhere where would you move?" Jas asked him softly. Knowing it kind of came from nowhere he now blushed. Sighing he smiled at him. "Well I'm glad sounds like a party." He said as his love laughed. "Sounds like the perfect party for two."

Derek looks over at him with surprise, thinking about it, before nodding. "London. I visited once, it was awesome. I'd love to move there." He smiles a little, blushing slightly to himself. "Hell yeah. Just the two of us. Getting high and drunk and fucking." He laughs a little, arriving back at Jasper's home.

"London? Can we do two vacations? Like one to an exotic getaway and one to London? So I can see it once?" Jas asked him. Once they got home he grabbed what he could and carried it up, unlocking the door and putting everything inside.

Derek nods his head. "Yeah, of course. That sounds fun. Where would you wanna go?" He asks, raising an eyebrow, before helping him take all the things inside, making sure he had the pills stowed away.

"I don't know you’re the expert." Jas teased him. "Anywhere would be fine. Bahamas, Hawaii, Jamaica anywhere...." He told him as he started to put away their clothes. You want to put the TV on the entertainment center in front of the bed?"

Derek nods his head. "Yeah, sounds good. We can watch TV in bed." He grins, taking the huge box into the bedroom to set it up.

"Where else is a good place to watch movies?" Jas asked him as he stripped out of his clothes and put on a lingerie outfit he had grabbed without the other seeing. It was black and emerald green lacing. Complete with matching thong and fishnets with garters in silk black and green bows. Then he put on the heels and slipped a collar around his neck. "Almost finished? I’m ready to party..." He said huskily as he stood in the doorway to his bedroom watching his lover set up the TV.

Derek was busy working on the television when the other asks if he was ready, and he indeed almost was… but that outfit makes him stop dead in his tracks. "Um… yeah… shit..." He stands up, a smirk on his face. "I think we have different ideas of parties in mind."

"Oh? I thought we were getting drunk and fucking?" Jas asked him with a smirk. "You like this then?" He asked him. "I like green... makes my eyes pop..." He told him as he caressed his arm softly. "What kind of party were you thinking of?" He asked him as he licked his lips.

Derek grins a little. "Well… I was planning on getting drunk and watching some TV or something before the main course but… I guess an appetizer is alright." He laughs, grabbing the other and throwing him on the bed. "Because I don't know if I can hold back with you in that outfit there… it's turning me on to no end..."

"Well I'll be all four courses for you baby..." Jas told him as he gasped being thrown on the bed. "We can still watch TV... put on some inspiration...." He said with a chuckle. "Body shots always work well no?" He asked him with a chuckle.

Derek laughs a little. "Nah… I don't think I want to wait long enough… to set up the TV… I just want you. Right now." He grins, grabbing his legs and pulling them up, spreading them to get a better look at his ass and his member hidden in the lingerie.

Jas shivered and looked down at him. He was already panting and very hard. "How bad do you want me?" He asks as he runs his hands down his body to his cheeks spreading them showing his hole.

Derek licks his lips as he hears the other, seeing him spread his cheeks, and he stares at his hole, feeling his own erection harden. "I want to fuck you so hard you can't even walk straight… you can't sit down without it hurting..." He smirks. "I wonder if I could fit my whole fist in there, babe." He says with a wider grin, placing his fingers to the other's hole.

Jas shivered. "Well.... What are you waiting for Master?" He asked him. Seeing the look in his eyes only fed his lust more. Then seeing him about to start he looked at him. "Baby I just got these take them off I don't want them ripped." he told him.

Derek chuckles. "Alright… but you're keeping the cute little fishnets and garters on… they look good on you babe..." He smirks, beginning to pull the other's panties off, folding up them and putting them to the side, taking his time with it.

Jas nodded listening to him. "The heels too?" He asked him as he watched him go so slow. His member twitching feeling the panties sliding down his skin. "Fuck babe...." He whispers as his member throbs.

Derek nods his head. "Of course the heels." He says, one hand moving to gently stroke the other’s member. "Hm… funny how some simple dirty talking can make you so hard..." He says with a little laugh.

Jas chuckled. "Who wouldn't get turned on with a boyfriend as hot as mine saying such things?" He asked him. Moaning out as he felt his lover stroke his member.

Derek laughs. "You make a valid point." He teased, running his thumb over the head of his lovers member, taking his time.

Jas was going to laugh as well but feeling his lover rub the head of his tip he arched and closed his eyes, moaning low.

Derek suddenly pulls his hand away, and he grabs some lube he had picked up earlier, squirting some on his fingers, warming it up before placing it to his hole.

Feeling warm fingers at his hole it quivered. He kept his eyes closed and his body trembled in anticipation.

Derek looks as if he would thrust a finger inside… but instead he just circles his hole, almost pushing in, agonizingly slow.

Jas rocked his hips towards his lover's hand. Then feeling him do nothing he whined in need. "Why do you tease me so?" He asked with a shiver.

Derek chuckles. "Tease you? Oh, are you wanting me to do something to you?" He asks with a laugh, grabbing the others ass in both hands and squeezing it. "Why don't you tell me."

"Well.... You did say you were going to see if I could take your fist..." Jas told him with a moan feeling him grip his ass.

Derek raises an eyebrow. "Did I now?" He asks with a little laugh, suddenly sliding two fingers inside of him, without any warning, scissoring them inside of his tight hole.

Jas nodded and was about to speak but he was cut off by a moan leaving his lips. Feeling his loves two fingers scissoring inside he cried out and rocked his hips against his hand.

Derek smirks, curling them against his prostate. "Feel good?" He asks with a smirk, knowing the answer was yes. "You're lucky your Master is so giving..." He says, continuing to work the two fingers inside of him.

Feeling his fingers against his prostate he cried out as he clenched around his fingers. "Why is Master being so giving?" He panted out.

Derek smirks. "Would you feel better if I punished you? You'd have to do something bad first..." He says, adding a third finger, scissoring them all inside of him.

"Something bad? I thought teasing you at the store was being bad?" Jas asked him moaning out as he felt him slip a third finger inside. "Fuck Master! More!!" He moaned out.

Derek smirks. "I would… but god I love hearing your moans like that..." He says with a little chuckle, thrusting the three fingers in and out of him. "You think you can take four?" He asks him, one hand moving to stroke his own member through his pants.

Jas’s pants grew short and ragged feeling the three inside of him. Hearing him about four his hole quivered just from the thought. With hungry eyes and a husky voice he licked his lips and got out a soft. "Yes Daddy..." Before rocking his hips and crying out as his spot was rubbed.

Derek grins and he nods his head, slowly adding a fourth finger inside if him, until they are all down to the knuckle, his thumb the only finger left out. He kisses him on the lips, biting his lover's lower lip, sucking on it. "Mmh… so tight.."

Jasper's moan hitched in his throat becoming a silent cry. He closed his eyes in pleasure as he relaxed his hips. He moaned softly at the kiss and bite. His member throbbed as he felt so full.

Derek grins, and he thrusts his fingers in and out of him, scissoring them all inside of him and making him feel even fuller, like he was filled to the brim. "Mmh… I don't think I could fit a fifth finger in there..."

"I can take it...." Jas moaned out. Feeling complete bliss. He rocked his hips roughly against his hand taking him deeper. He fisted his hands in the sheet moaning loudly.

Derek raises an eyebrow. "We'll see, I guess..." He says with a little grin, and he slowly, slowly adds his thumb, working it in next to all his other fingers, slowly working more of his hand in. "You okay?" He asks him, looking down at him with worry.

Jasper cried out and relaxed against the bed letting his hole be filled to its limit. Moaning low he looked at his lover and nodded. "Move it baby..." He said softly.

 

Derek nods his head, and he slowly works his fist out of him, only to slowly move it back in, taking his time with it, wanting to drag it out so he felt as much pleasure as possible. He continues to stroke himself, panting softly.

Jas’s moans never stopped leaving his lips. His hips rocking on their own to meet his hand that was deep within. His member throbbed harder and he gasped. He felt like he could cum any moment.

Derek looks down at the other, seeing he was close, and he moves the hand that was on his own erection to his lover's, beginning to stroke it for him. "Are you close? I want you to cry my name when you cum..." He growls out.

Jas opened his eyes wide as his hole clenched around his hand as he felt his lover stroke him. He began panting and after a few more strokes he arched off the bed and cried out his name cumming hard.

Derek groans as he feels the other cum on him, on his hand, and he slowly, slowly pulls his fist out of him, easing each finger out individually, not wanting to go too fast. He smirked placing his own member to the other's lips. "Well, finish me off, baby..."

Jas pants and moans as each digit leaves his hole. Taking deep breaths he licked his lips and his lover's tip before wrapping his tongue around his tip and sliding his mouth on his shaft. Swallowing him whole. He moaned softly around his shaft as he began to bob his head.

Derek groans as the other wraps his lips around his member, and he watches him bob his head, feeling heat pool in his stomach at the sight. God, he wouldn't last long like this. He tugs on his hair to pull him even closer, thrusting into his mouth slightly.

Feeling Derek pull his hair Jas moaned against his shaft. He closed his eyes and sucked him harder, taking him to the back of his throat. He placed his hands on his hips, digging his nails in softly.

Derek gives a groan, closing his eyes tightly, before he finally cums into the other’s mouth, hot seed going down his throat. He pulls out of his mouth, some of the cum getting on his lips and face, and he smirks, petting the other’s hair. "Good boy."

Jas drinks up his loves cum. Swallowing it all, feeling it on his lips and face he did his best to lick up. "You like that baby?" He asked as he relaxed against the bed. "I'm thirsty...." He said softly.

Derek nods his head. "God yeah… it was amazing… I'll go get you some water..." He says with a sigh, getting up and going to get him some water.

Jas nodded and laid down against the bed relaxing, waiting for his lover. He stretched. "That was wonderful..." He groaned out.

Derek comes back holding a glass of water for him, smiling a little. "Here you go. Better?" He asks, sitting down beside him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Jas drank the water and sighed. "Yep, did the alcohol make it to the fridge? I wanted it cold for you..." He told him.

Derek nods his head. "I think it did… thanks, babe.." He says, yawning and lying down on the bed, still holding onto Jasper.

Jas finished his water and cuddled into his lover. "Shall we watch some TV?" He asked him.

Derek chuckles. "Fuck yeah." He says as he turns on the TV, grinning as he sees it come to life, huge and amazing.

Jas chuckled and cuddled up close to him. He was just getting relaxed as his pet phone went off. Groaning he got out of bed and found the phone. "8? Yeah I know... Oh in the morning? That's new..." He hung up the phone and crawled back into bed looking at the TV. "Client changed his mind and is paying extra for it to be started in the morning..." He told him as he drank the rest of his water.

Derek was relaxed as well when he hears the others phone, and he watches as he answers it, tensing up in anger. "Fuck… right… well, you should get some sleep then..." He tells him, standing up. "Let me get you some more water… I did kinda work you pretty hard."

Jas nodded. "I am a little tired." He said with a chuckle. Then he smiled. "Thank you baby." He told him as he handed him the glass. He laid his head back down on the pillow waiting for his lover to return.

Derek comes back, holding a glass of water, which he had put the pills in, just enough to knock him out for the night and next morning, so he could put his plan into action. He sits beside him, kissing his forehead. "Hey."

Jas smiles and takes the glass drinking half. He feels the kiss to his forehead and he blushed. "Hey." He said with a chuckle. He groaned as he stretched and laid down on the pillow.

Derek yawns, wrapping his arm around him and holding him close. "You should get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." He smiles, kissing him on the lips, though he knew he'd be unable to sleep.

Jas nodded. "Let me finish this first..." He said as he drank the rest of the water and cuddled up to his love. He smiled and kissed his cheek softly. "Night baby." He said as he laid there and watched TV.

Derek smiles, kissing his neck. "Night." He tells him, closing his eyes, knowing sleep would come to his lover quickly… but not to him.

Jas smiled and tilted his head up at the kiss. He wanted to watch TV with his lover. But he felt super tired. It wasn't long before he completely knocked out. He knocked out hard.


	6. Murder, Sex, & Vacation??

Derek smiles as he sees the other fall asleep, and he stays for a while, thinking about how he was going to do this… he goes through the others box and gets dressed in his outfit, slipping on a coat over it… and in the outfit he hides a knife, sticking it into the thigh highs. He fixes himself in the mirror, and gets into his car, going to the address. As soon as he's there, he gets out, walking and knocking on the door, dressed in the outfit now, which was very tight on him.

Logan heard the knock and looked at his watch. 'He is early... I like that...' He thought to himself as he opened the door. "Come in come in. I have to say, when your, owner I suppose, told me you were the best he wasn't exaggerating. What can I get you before we start?"

Derek tries to play his best little 'innocent' act, blushing and looking down shyly. "I think I'm alright. Thank you..." He says, walking inside, looking around quickly. This would be easy.

Logan chuckled. "You just want to jump right in huh?" Logan looks him up and down. "Can I take your coat?" He asked him as he moved behind him closing the door and locking it.

Derek nods his head, sliding his coat off, his knife hidden well enough that the other wouldn't be able to see it. "Thank you, Master..." He says, smiling shyly, handing the coat to him. "You are being so kind to me… thank you..."

"Now you're owner said no penetration except the tail, you are the virgin pet and he wants to keep it that way. So let's go where we can be more comfortable." Logan said as he led the way to the bedroom hanging the coat on the back of a chair.

Derek heads after him, taking in all the scenery, thinking about how to approach this... he'd let the guy get handsy with him… find the knife… he liked the idea of that. "Where would you like me, Master?" He asks, smiling shyly, trying to ignore how the tail… turned him on. That added with the fact he was about to kill a man.

"On the bed of course." Logan told him as he started to unbutton his shirt, getting a little heated as he looked over the other. "All fours, I want to see the tail first..."

Derek nods his head, getting on the bed and getting on his knees, spreading his legs slightly, letting the other see his ass, the tail sticking out. "Okay, Master..." He says quietly, hoping that he would find the knife…

Logan started by placing his hands at the backs of his shins and began trailing his hands up to mid thigh, where something sharp sliced his hand. Pulling back he looked at it. "The fuck?!" He yelled out.

Derek grins as he stands up, grabbing the knife quickly and going over to the man. He throws him onto the bed, knife held ready, and stabs him in the chest, grinning widely. "Mmh… I'm sorry, you were expecting my boyfriend today… unluckily for you, I'm not him..." He stabs him hard again and again, laughing.

Logan coughs up blood as he was stabbed. Then hearing him he looked up at him. He tried to speak but all he could do was gargle the blood flowing into his mouth.

Derek stabs him again and again and again, until the man is left being just a bloody mess of unintelligible meat. He stands up, watching him, holding the knife tight, and he begins to stroke himself through the fabric of the panties he wore, smirking wide. His hand was covered in blood, getting blood all over himself as he pulls his panties off and strokes himself easier. He thrusts the tail in and out of his tight hole, groaning as he feels it inside of him, finally cumming hard and getting it all over the bed… and who used to be there, alive. He then lets out a soft sigh, looking around to see if he had gotten blood on anything… before seeing the cum. That would be traced to him without a doubt. He groans, knowing he'd have to clean up now, and he goes to dry up the blood on himself with the sheets. He wraps up the body in the dirty sheets and goes to work, disposing of the body and making sure to clean up after himself, going in and checking with a blacklight from his car for any semen residue left anywhere. He grabs a fresh set of sheets and dresses the bed, putting some of the man's hair on the pillows and making it look lived in… before finally, he leaves, putting his jacket on, knowing no one would find the body or find him… and God, he was hard again. He heads home, having to shower, and he goes to the bathroom quickly.

Jasper was fast asleep and passed out spread eagle on the bed. After a while he woke up groggily. He looked around and noticed the bed was empty. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes. "Baby?" He called out. He got up on shaky legs and walked to the shower after hearing it running. He leaned against the door unable to stand fully. "Baby... I gotta pee... But I feel like I slept hard and my body won't wake up..." He pouted against the door.

Derek opens up the bathroom door, dripping wet, all the remnants of blood gone. "Oh, hey. Morning babe." He says with a smirk, having hidden the clothes. He goes back to the shower, standing under it.

Jas walks in as the door opened and went to the toilet. Leaning against the wall he groaned as he took his piss. He looked at his lover. "Good morning baby. Why didn't you wake me for the shower?" He asked still rubbing his eyes.

Derek shrugs his shoulders, moaning as he washes himself off… his erection still visible. "Eh, just wanted a little time to myself to get clean. Besides, you looked so cute sleeping soundly." He smiles.

Jas chuckled and winked at him. After flushing he walked over and looked him over. Seeing his hard on he licked his lips. "That's a severe case of morning wood..." He told him as he stripped out of his clothes.

Derek chuckles. "Did I say you could join me?" He asks, before grabbing his lover, bringing him into the shower and shoving him against the wall. "You ready for round two?" He asks, grinning widely.

Jas smirked and pointed at his member. "That's the only invitation I need." He said before shivering feeling the wall at his back. He nodded and leaned forward nipping his collarbone.

Derek smirks, and he leans in, biting and sucking at his neck, hard, leaving red marks on every inch of his skin. "Mine..." He growls, one hand moving to grab his lovers thigh and pull it up, his leg forcefully wrapped around his waist.

Jas moaned out and tilted his head giving full access. "All yours..." He gasped out as he began rocking his hips against the others. He moaned out as he rubbed his member against the others.

Derek growls, slapping his ass hard and taking hold of it in his hand, squeezing it. He kisses him deeply on the lips, biting on his lip, before thrusting up inside of him, suddenly and without warning, forcing him to wrap his body around himself to keep his member inside of him. No preparation at all, just quick and hard.

Jasper moaned low as he felt his ass get slapped. Then feeling him slam inside he cried out and wrapped his other leg around his waist pulling him deeper. "Fuck...." He moaned out as he began bouncing on his shaft.

Derek grins and takes hold of his lover, moving him up and down on him, fingernails digging into his skin. "God you feel so tight… even though I opened you up so much last night..." He growls out, going fast and hard into his lover.

Jas cried out as he felt his nails dig into his skin. He arched and moaned out as he clenched around him. "We can do that whenever you want too...." He told him as he rocked atop him. Soft moans escaping him as he wrapped his arms around his neck, biting at his collarbone leaving his own mark.

Derek growls in pleasure as he hears this, and he bites his neck hard enough to draw blood. He goes faster, angling his lover so to hit the spots deep inside of him that made him see stars. "Fucking scream for me babe..."

Feeling Derek bite down hard Jas cried out in pleasure. But feeling him ram into his spot he closed his eyes and let out a pleasure filled cry. He continued to pant out against his neck as he felt his release coming soon. "Fuck...." He growled into his ear before biting down on the lobe.

Derek growls in pleasure, leaning down and biting his neck again, licking at the blood, one hand moving to stroke his member. "Cum… I wanna see you cum..." He growls in the others ear.

Feeling Derek bite his neck and lick the blood Jas arched hard and just as he began stroking his member he cried out his name as he came, seeing nothing but stars. It was the most powerful orgasm he ever had, all the pain his lover enforced had sent him over the edge.

Derek gives a few more thrusts into him, rocking his hips hard before finally cumming hard inside him, filling him up with his hot seed. He pulls out with a groan, letting the other down.

 

Feeling Derek cum inside Jas moaned and let the warmth fill him up. Once he pulled out he rested his shaky legs on the floor of the shower and nuzzled against him. "Mmhmm, good morning to you too...." He said as he kissed him softly. After a little bit he stood completely on his own and began washing himself off. Mid-wash he stopped and looked at his lover. "Morning?! Oh my god... Babe, he's gonna come.... I completely forgot!!!" He went into a panic and dropped down wrapping his arms around his legs and hugging his knees to his chest.

 

Derek chuckles and watches the other wash off, leaning against the wall, before finally he sees him freak out and he chuckles. "I took care of it for you, babe. No worries. No one's coming for you." He smiles, a sparkle in his eye. "You don't have anything to do today."

 

"Baby... He will.... The owner manager whatever, Jack will come for me...." Jas said as he bit his lip looking up at him. "Nothing today?" He asked as he slowly calmed down seeing his love and the sparkle in his eye he couldn't help it. "Not even anything with you?" He teased as he sighed and tried to let his heart calm down and his pulse to slow.

 

Derek shakes his head. "No. I went over and uh… handled it with the guy." He says, turning the water off and hugging him in order to try and calm him down. "It's alright. I promise. You know I'm all for you playing with me." He winks with a grin.

 

Jas smiled. "You did baby?" He asked him as he stood up loving the warmth from the hug. He smirked at his words. "So shall I be your pet then?" He asked with a smirk.

 

Derek chuckles softly. "I'm not gonna say no to that." He says with a grin, drying himself off and handing his lover a towel to dry off with as well. "My personal little pet for no one else but me..."

 

"Only for you..." Jas said with a smile. He wrapped his arms around him. "What shall I put on Master?" He asked as he nuzzled against him kissing his neck.

 

Derek chuckles. "I'm thinking… hm… surprise me." He says, going to sit on the bed, stretching out his arms with a yawn.

 

"What is Master's favorite color?" Jas asked him. He walked over to his costumes and began looking through them.

 

Derek thinks about it, 'Hmming' as he does so, before finally nodding his head. "Red, I think." He muses, sitting on the bed totally naked.

 

"Red alright... What's second color?" Jas mused as he began going through his red outfits. His hips swaying as he separated.

 

Derek chuckles. "Black. I'm sure anything you pick out will be beautiful, babe. Honestly, I'm just hard thinking about it." He says with a laugh.

 

Jas glances over his shoulder giving him a sultry look. "Now Master you know that I have to dress for you..." He said as he pulled out a tight black and red corset and G-string outfit. He had a pair of black ears and tail to match. He gathered it all and grabbed the thigh high tights before going to the bathroom. "Stay standing tall for me Master, I’ll be right back..." He said as he sauntered over to the bathroom.

 

Derek chuckles a little. "Be quick, baby… or else I just might have to punish you for making me wait..." He says, stroking himself simply to keep himself aroused while he waited.

 

Jas chuckled and took his time getting ready. Slowly lacing up the corset, then he slid the tail inside and the G-string. After that he placed the ears on and slowly started the thigh highs. Finally he was finished and he walks out sexily from the bathroom. "It seems my collar is missing. Do you know who my owner is?" He purred as he crawled onto the bed. Kissing his Master's legs up to his shaft, then passing it to go straight up the torso.

 

Derek watches his lover come back from the bathroom, and he shivers, one hand moving to stroke himself once again. "Hm...Why don't you come over here until we find him?" he asks, patting his lap, only to see the other kiss up his legs. He smirks, moving a hand to his hair, tugging it as he misses his shaft. "What kind of pet would leave their Master's shaft untouched?"

 

"Alright, you're so kind..." Jas said with a chuckle. Then feeling his hair being tugged he moaned softly and moved back down. "I was saving the best for last..." He said as he sucked on his skin roughly.

 

Derek shivers, moaning softly in need. "Come on, baby. I want you to show me how talented that mouth of your's is..." He whispers, keeping his hand tangled into his hair.

 

Jas purrs as his hair was tangled and he began licking his Master's shaft. Slowly licking across the slit. Then he licked from the base to the tip, on the underside.

 

Derek growls in pleasure, gently petting his hair. "Good boy… you know what Master likes… Now take it in your mouth." He tells him, watching every move he made, not flinching at all… but he started leaking precum now.

 

Jas shivered hearing him. Then he wrapped his lips around his tip and brought him deep into his mouth. Swallowing roughly and made sure that he dragged his tongue along his shaft.

 

Derek groans, arching his back and biting his lower lip, sucking it into his mouth slightly. "Mmh… babe..." He whispers, rocking his hips up into the other’s mouth.

 

Jas groaned against his shaft as he felt him begin to rock into his throat. He relaxed himself and started to bob on him taking him even deeper, as he sucked harder.

 

Derek knew he wouldn't be able to go long like this, and slowly he pulls the others head back, groaning softly. "I want to fuck you." He tells him softly, eyes glazed over with lust.

 

Being pulled off Jas made sure his tongue licked every inch before licking his lips. "How do you want me Master?" He asked as he looked at his lover his body fully heated.

 

Derek smirks, grabbing him and throwing him on the bed with his ass in the air. He slaps it roughly, before growling. "This is for taking your time in the bathroom..." He says sternly.

 

As Jas was thrown on the bed his body shivered. Feeling the slap on his ass he cried out and goosebumps danced on his flesh. "One Master." He moaned as he rocked his hips backwards towards his lover’s hand.

 

Derek slaps him once more, making sure he counted, hitting him over and over… until finally he stops, and he rubs his ass, gently rubbing it in his hand. "Have you learned your lesson? Not to make your Master wait?" He asks him.

 

Jas counted and cried out in pleasure with each slap. Feeling him rub his ass he shivered and rubbed against his hand. "Yes Master." He told him. "I'm sorry Master."

 

Derek chuckles. "Good boy." He says before he pulls down the others underwear and takes out his tail, revealing his puckered hole. "Ready baby?" He asks before slamming himself inside of his lover.

 

Jas nodded and made sure to arch his hips so when his love thrusted in he could hit his spot directly, which caused him to cry out in pleasure. "Fuck..." He gasped as his hole quivered and he leaned down on one elbow.

 

Derek grabs the other’s hair, pulling it back so it made him arch his back even more as he continued to thrust in and out. The bed rocks under them, creaking with every movement

 

Feeling Derek pull his hair Jas moaned louder and got back up on all fours making sure to roll his hips backwards to meet his lover.

 

Derek slaps his ass while he goes faster, their movements making wet lewd sounds. He groans, hands traveling all over him, leaving red marks from fingernails and hard holding.

 

Jas cried out as he felt his lover get rough with him. His body trembling with pleasure. "Fuck Derek!!! Harder!" He cried out completely breaking character.

 

Derek smirks, and he does just as he wanted, pounding into him as hard as he could, angling so he could hit that spot with each and every thrust. He tugs his hair hard, while biting his neck, leaving a large red mark.

 

Feeling his lover hit his spot with every thrust Jas grew quite close. But feeling his hair pulled roughly and the hard bite, with a small amount of blood trickling down he cried out and clenched hard around his shaft as he came, seeing stars.

 

Derek follows soon after with a groan of pleasure, arching his back and filling him up with his hot cum. He slowly pulls out, panting, and he kisses the bite mark he had left.

 

Jas moaned out feeling him fill his hole. Feeling the kiss to the bite he shivered. "That was amazing.... Again...." He panted as he fell against the bed, his body tingling with pleasure.

 

Derek laughs softly. "Yeah I'm… pretty awesome." He says, yawning and lying down next to him, closing his eyes.

 

Jas snuggled up to him and kissed his neck. "Yes you are. I'm so lucky I have a pretty amazing boyfriend." He said as he stretched.

 

Derek blushes. "I was just kidding but uh… thank you." He says, smiling a little, kissing his neck in return, snuggling close to him.

 

Jasper smiled and nuzzled into him. "So shall we look and see where you're gonna take me?" He asked him.

 

Derek smiles softly. "Sure." He says, nuzzling close and kissing his lips softly. He grabs his laptop, setting it on his lap so that he could look up things.

 

Jas smiled and kissed him softly. He laid his head on his chest. Looking down at the screen. "So anywhere with a bikini right?"

 

Derek chuckles softly. "You know it. Anywhere I can ogle at your scantily clad ass is a good time for me." He says with a grin, looking through some tropical places.

 

Jas chuckled and as he saw his lover scanning a beautiful oasis popped up. "Baby there!" He said as he looked it over. "Bermuda... It’s so beautiful."

 

Derek looks back to him, smiling softly. "Oh yeah? Bermuda huh? I guess we can go there." He says, smiling fondly, clicking on it and finding some flights. "I'll have to buy some bermuda shorts. Isn't that what people do?" He asks with a little laugh.

 

Jas smiled wide. "I guess that means I can sell the shop..." He said as he sat up and rubbed his neck. He shrugged. "Maybe just close it down and remodel it to actually make an income?" He sighed as he rubbed his temple. "Fuck I don't care I'm going to BERMUDA!!!! We need new clothes..... For the beach...."

 

Derek watches the other, laughing softly as he sees how excited he was about going. "You're so fucking cute. You can do whatever you want and I'll support you." He says with a soft smile, booking them a flight on a plane.

 

"In London will a coffee shop bloom?" Jas asked him as he turned to face him. Deadly serious look upon his face. He looked at him and went to straddle his hips. "You think we can really move there?"

 

Derek smiles a little. "As long as you serve tea there. Those brits really like their tea. Otherwise I think it'll do great, babe." He smiles, wrapping his arms around his waist.

 

"Then I'll just sell this shop and start over there? Oh well I mean if we are really going there..." Jas said as he looked into his eyes. "I can email Sam and still write for her, well we can..." He teased.

 

Derek smiles. "Let's go. Let's do it. Just you and me." He says, holding his hand in his own and squeezing it, kissing it softly. "We don't need anything."


	7. Not Even In Bermuda For A Day... Jasper Learns Derek's Secret

It was a week later and Jas had informed Sam of his vacation and also sold the coffee shop, thankfully he had had someone interested in the shop for a while and were thrilled to take it off his hands. He smiled as they settled into the cabin they got and had just finished unpacking their stuff. "Finally here!!" He said happily.

 

Derek smiles, stretching out on their large bed, in a tank top and shorts now. "Ah man, it's nice to finally be here… our AC works well too which is a bonus."

 

Jas nodded. "It feels fucking amazing in here!" He said as he stretched and went to cuddle with his love. "So what shall we do first? I'm a vacation virgin so I have no clue..." He told him as he rested his head on his arm.

 

Derek chuckles softly, cuddling against him too. "I dunno… go check out the beach? I wanna see you in that bikini." He says with a wink, kissing him lazily on the lips.

 

Jas chuckles kissing him back. "You know we don't exactly have to go to the beach.... For you to see that." He said with a smirk.

 

Derek chuckles softly. "Well maybe I want people to be jealous of the sexy lover I have..." He says with a smirk on his lips.

 

"You dirty dirty boy!!" Jas said as he stripped out of his clothes revealing the bikini he wanted so badly to see. "Ready?" He asked him as he ran a hand through his hair.

 

Derek smirks, watching him as he reveals the bikini underneath. He nods his head. "Yeah, hang on… I wanna show you something too, babe." He says, going into the bathroom. He is in there a few minutes, before finally coming back...in a bikini of his own. It was black, the top covering up little more than just his nipples, and the bottoms leaving a lot to the imagination. "When I had on your pet uniform it uh… well, made me wanna wear this kinda stuff again. Do I look alright?" He asks, not realizing he hadn't told Jas anything about that night… about what he did.

 

Hearing his lover Jas raised a brow and sat on the bed. After a bit he saw Derek come out and his body shook. Instant boner... He got up and was just about to wrap his arms around him when the words clicked. "Pet uniform? I haven't seen you in one...." He said as he stepped back looking at him.

 

Derek feels his heart stop. Shit. He had never let something like that slip before. He must be losing his edge. "Um… I just tried it on when I went to go talk to your client… ah..." He freezes, brushing his fingers through his hair. God, he was fucking up… shit...

 

Jas crossed his arms over his chest. "My client?" He asked him. Then he remembered how he wasn't going to have to worry about working. "You saw my client?" He asked him.

 

Derek feels his heart sink to his stomach, and he lets out a soft sigh. "Um… let's go out to the beach… sound good?" He asks, smiling a little.

 

Jas looked at him and sighed running a hand through his hair. "Only if and I mean if you put the outfit on for me... Full gid up.... It's not fair someone else saw you with it before I even did..." He pouted as he motioned him with his finger to come closer.

 

Derek takes a deep breath, "Might be a problem with that… it got dirty. I had to throw it out. So um… I'll buy you something else." He says with a little smile, walking forward to him. "You wanna go now?" He asks, leaning forward and kissing him softly on the lips.

 

"I didn't mean that outfit... Someone else saw you in it... I brought mine for fun so now I know they will be used more now..." Jas smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back before biting his bottom lip. "Yeah we can go now...." He told him as he gripped his ass roughly.

 

Derek chuckles a little, blushing, happy that he wasn't asking more questions than needed. and as his ass is grasped he moans softly. "Mmh… fuck… I'd never have worn something like this… let alone in public… I'm embarrassed..." He mumbles, taking his hand and walking out with him, the bikini fitting his ass nicely, showing off the tattoos… and scars.

 

"The same reason you want me to is the same reason I want you too..." Jas said with a chuckle. Walking out his hand smiling at the beauty of the place. "I'm so happy right now..." He said as he leaned against him.

 

Derek smiles a little, the anxiety fading from him about the outfit… thank god. "Me too… I love you..." He says, for the first time… ever… and he feels himself blush bright red. "Oh god… um..." He hides his face in his hands.

 

Hearing Derek’s words Jas stopped in his tracks and looked at him. He blushed furiously as he looked at him. "Really?" He asked honestly surprised. He quickly shook himself and pulled him into a hug. "I love you too Derek. You've made me so happy..." He told him with a smile. "Blushing looks really cute on you..." He told him.

 

Derek feels his heart pound in his chest once again, and as he is hugged, he feels the blush go even further across his face, even making his ears slightly red. "Um… sh-shut up… I mean… you make me happy too and stuff..." He mumbles, sighing softly. "Anyway… let's go… I'll race you." He says, running out to the ocean, laughing softly.

 

Jas smiled bigger hearing him and was enjoying the moment until he bolted and took off. "Dammit Derek..." He yelled out chasing him. He ran to the water and jumped in.

 

Derek laughs as he sees the other jump in after him, and he splashes him, flipping him off. "Hey, you're too slow. You need to start working out." He says with a laugh, lying on his back in the water.

 

Hearing his words Jas looked at him and crossed his arms over his chest giving him a devilish glare that he was sure Satan would be proud of. Tapping his fingers on his arms. "Calling me fat baby?" He asked him. On the inside he was smirking and laughing he wanted to get him back for ruining the moment a second ago...

 

Derek looks surprised, blinking, feeling a little worried he was really mad at him. "Ah… no… of course not. I'm sorry." He says, sticking out his lower lip. "Jesus, chill out. It was a joke." He mumbles, blushing slightly.

 

Jasper immediately breaks into a fit of giggles. He couldn't help it. "You should have seen your face baby..." He laughed out as he went to his lover and wrapped his arms around him. "I couldn't help it baby, I had to get back at you..." He told him as he kissed his neck softly.

 

Derek pouts, sticking his lower lip out. "Fuck you… you're a jerk." He says with a little slight smirk, kissing his neck back as well. "Mmh… first I'm wearing this bikini, next thing you know I'm gonna be getting fucked."

 

"Oh that is definitely going to be happening very very soon." Jas told him as he nuzzled him close. "But first I want to enjoy the beach with my lover and enjoy stress free environments..." He told him happily as he laid across his lover’s chest lazily.

 

Derek laughs softly, nuzzling close to him, and he goes with his lover out to the beach, lying out with him on the sand, wrapping his arms around him. "This is nice."

 

Jas smiled and relaxed in his lover's arms. Happy to be with someone that makes him so happy. "Now if only there was a bar..." He said as he stretched.

 

Derek laughs a little. "Well there's one nearby. It is a shame there's no beach bar." He says with a huff. "I could do with some tropical drink or something. Really fruity but fucks you up quick."

 

"My favorite kinds." Jas said with a laugh. "Shall we go find one?" He asked him standing up licking his lips.

 

Derek nods his head with a grin. "Why not?" He asks, standing up, the bikini bottoms showing off his nice ass.

 

Jas was getting up until he watched his lover get up and he spanked him seeing his ass. "All mine..." He said as he got up and linked arms with him

 

Derek looks back at him with a little smirk, moaning lewdly as he feels his ass spanked. "Mmh… all yours, baby." He says, one hand moving down to grab at Jasper's ass, holding it in his hand as he walks with him to the bar.

 

Feeling him hold his ass Jas moaned just as Derek had his body shivering. When he saw the bar he smiled. "Ahh, drinks!!"

 

Derek chuckles a little, and he runs up to the bar, going inside, not minding that they only had a bikini on. He goes to the bar, leaning against it, his ass up slightly. He orders a pina colada, smirking as he sips it.

 

Jasper followed him to the bar and stood next to him, a hand wandering into his lovers bottoms and gripping his cheek roughly. He ordered a margarita and began to drink it looking at his lover.

 

Derek shivers as he feels the other grab his ass, and he moans softly, looking over to him with a sly smirk. He pulls away to lean his ass against the bar, finishing up his drink and ordering another one.

 

"Hey don't hide your ass from me..." Jas told him as he drank his drink, savoring the taste. "You know there's quite a few people here, I figured it wouldn't be busy right now..." He said softly.

 

Derek laughs a little. "You gotta wait your turn, babe." He says, smirking. "Yeah, I'd think that too but… whatever. I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Seeya in a minute." He says, winking, and walking to the bathroom making sure his ass swayed side to side.

 

Jas nodded. "Hurry back baby. I'll miss you..." He told him as he continued to drink his drink. Finishing it he ordered another.

 

When Derek goes to the bathroom, there's a man that comes from the bar down to where he is, and he smiles a little, looking up and down Jasper. "Hey… what's someone so beautiful like you doing here all alone? I don't think it's fair your boyfriend left you to fend for yourself… there are some creeps here." He says, smirking as he reaches around, touching his ass.

 

Jas was enjoying his second drink when he was approached by a male. Hearing him he started to chuckle. "Well, he had to use the restroom. I was waiting for our drinks." He told him. Then he raised a brow at the creeps part before feeling him touch his ass. "Hey!! What are you doing?!" He asked him as he slapped him hard across the face. The slap echoing throughout. "My FIANCÉ is not going to like the fact that you touched MY ass!" He told him extremely pissed off at this point.

 

The guy growls as he is slapped, glaring at Jasper. He grabs his wrist, tugging it hard enough to bruise. "I could take your little pathetic boyfriend on… you both are total twinks anyway." He says with a smirk, pulling him outside into the back alley, "I can show you how a real man fucks..." He growls, grabbing his ass once again and beginning to slide his bottoms down… it was true, the guy was huge. 

Derek had just happened to see the guy take Jasper outside. He follows quickly, growling, hands at his sides in fists. "Get your /fucking/ hands off of him!" He growls, grabbing the man and with an absurd amount of strength, flipping him over onto the ground.

 

Jas winces. He was a pain slut but only if it was during certain activities... "Ow, hey let go!!" He told him trying to pull away. He smirked at what he said. "Oh you think my fiance can't take you? You're dead wrong..." He said as he tried to pull away from him but it didn't work as he was pulled into the alley. Feeling him slide down his bottoms he started to move not wanting it to really happen. He was just about to cry out for Derek when he heard his voice. As soon as the man was pulled off him he squatted down and held his body close. Watching his lover throw him down.

 

Derek laughs as he grabs the other, slamming his head against the concrete, and he grabs a piece of glass, pressing it to the man's throat… before jamming it in, right at the artery. He laughs as he stabs the guy a few more times, blood getting all over him, before he stands up, wiping himself off, not realizing what he had done it would seem… not realizing that this was the worst kill he had ever done. He hadn't thought anything ahead of time… it was all just… emotion. He looks over to Jasper, smiling a little. "You alright?" He asks, his heart racing.

 

Jasper was still cradling himself. But he couldn't help but watch his lover's rage. Seeing him slam the guy into the concrete and then stabbing him with the glass. He watched him bleed out and finally listening to his words he nodded slowly. He looked at him not scared any more, not worried about him hurting him but definitely a little turned on. But on the other side of that he had to write what just happened it was too good.... "Baby... We gotta go to the room... I gotta write..." He said as he tried to stand using the hand that the man had held and realized it was sprained. Finally getting up he kicked the guy multiple times. "Asshole touching stuff that is not his..." He growled out rubbing his wrist.

 

Derek nods his head, watching as he kicks the corpse, and he suddenly feels the reality of what he did sink in. "Oh shit..." He mumbles. Though he felt no guilt at all… he was just… not sure how to feel about the other seeing him. He nods his head and heads back to the cabin with him, holding his hand that wasn't injured, silent.

 

Jasper was deep in thought. Wanting to memorize every detail. He wanted to thank him but it had to wait, he had to write before he forgot it all. His fingers twitching in his lover's hand once in the cabin he began working furiously. After he was done he looked for his lover. "Baby... Come here..." He called out.

Derek goes to shower when he got back to the cabin, letting Jasper work… and god, he was horny as all hell. Despite worried about how Jasper felt about him killing that guy, the thrill of that man under him, dying… he had to touch himself. So it took a little longer than usual in the shower, but finally he comes out, just a towel around him, and when he hears Jasper ask him to come over, he does, slowly, feeling nervous.

 

Seeing him come out all clean he looked up at him. Jas stood up and walked over to him wrapping his arms around his neck. He kissed him deeply and held him tightly against him. After breaking the kiss he looked at him. "One, I wanted to thank you for saving me. Two, it was sexy watching you take his life for touching what was yours. It made me extremely turned on and love you that much more. You killed him because he was about to fuck me... But I think I want you to fuck me. Over and over again to make me forget that someone else touched me. Let alone hurt my wrist..."

 

Derek listens to him, honestly a bit surprised that he was that… accepting of it. And the fact that it turned him on? God, he was getting hard just thinking about it. He grabs the other, pushing him back onto the bed, and he stands above him, his body casting a shadow over the other. "You liked watching me kill him? I couldn't let anyone touch you… I killed that client who was going to have his way with you… every single thing I wrote in that book of your's was me..." He leans down, running his fingers up the other's stomach, up his chest, to cup his cheek. "You're dating a psychopath, baby… and you're okay with that?"

 

Jasper looked up at him as he was pushed down into the bed. His eyes meeting the others as he relaxed in the bed, his hurt you wrist resting on top of his head against the pillow the other on the side of his head just relaxing. "Yes I did baby. You showed your power and strength throwing him down and slamming his face down. Then cutting the artery and watching him bleed out the light going from his eyes..." He shivered. "Just knowing you did that for me.... It's the ultimate kink...." Hearing him about how he killed the client he gasped and looked at him. "Did you put it in the book?" He asked him before actually hearing him his body heated quickly. "Really? Baby that's amazing... You don't know how hot that makes me..." He whispered. Feeling his fingers run up his stomach to his chest then his cheek he arched under his hand and leaned into his touch. "I am definitely alright with that baby... Especially knowing you would kill for me, that's special..." He told him. He looked up at him full of love he wrapped his arms around his neck. Kissing him deeply.

 

Derek smirks widely, grabbing the other's hair and tugging it. "I would kill anyone who dare even look at you wrong babe… you're mine and no low life creep is going to touch you again… I'll make them suffer..." He growls, his voice frightening, but it wasn't directed towards Jasper. When he hears the other was hot for him killing all those people, he smirks. "I didn't put that in the book… and I have a lot more possible stories to write too… why did you think I came into town in the first place?" He asks, grazing his nails back down the other's chest.

 

Jas moaned feeling his lover tug his hair. "What else would you kill for?" He asked him his body growing even hotter. When he heard that it wasn't added in he pouted. "It needs to be added... I want something hot to think about...." He said as his body shuddered. "On the run?" He moaned out feeling him rake his nails down he moaned loudly. "I'm in love with a criminal... And it's devilishly sweet...." He moaned out as he nipped his bottom lip.

 

Derek smirks at the question of what else he would kill for. "I've killed for a lot of reasons babe… and everytime I get so damn horny afterwards… it’s such a rush..." He laughs a little at the mention of adding it, as he grazes his nails hard against his nipple. "I'm on the run basically everywhere… I keep changing my name… changing who I am..." He says, moving around to grab his ass through the bikini he still had on.

Jas smirked and pushed his lover flipping him to his back. Straddling him, keeping his hand at his ass. "You can change who you are and how you look but I better be the only constant you have..." He told him as he gripped his hair and biting down on his neck. Rocking his hips on his lover.

 

Derek smirks up at him, grinding his hips up against his bottom. "You're the… first one I've ever felt this way about… the only one I've ever really dated… the first person I've killed for..." He says, sliding the others bottoms off. "I'm not leaving you… ever." He growls, slapping his now bare ass.

 

Jas looked at him going to ask him something before the slap caught him off guard and a throaty moan escaped him. "Mmmm, if that's a proposal I say yes..." He said as he rocked his bare ass against his hips, moaning at the delicious friction.

 

Derek chuckles a little, blushing bright red. "It… wasn't. sorry I uh… don't think I'm ready for that. You don't even know my real name." He says with a shy smile, blushing slightly as he rubs up against him.

 

Jas smirked. "It's cute making a psychopath blush... It's even sexier when I can make him moan..." He said as he moved down his legs pulling his bottoms down as he did so. Once they were off he settled between his legs and licked his slit.

 

Derek scoffs. "Me? Moan? Don't think that's even fucking possi-" He groans softly as he feels the other lick his member, and he looks at him with a cocked eyebrow, blushing brightly. "You're an asshole..."

 

Jas chuckled and licked his shaft, base to tip. Making sure to drag his tongue along his shaft, just the way he liked it. Then he placed his tip in his mouth as swirled around his tip.

 

Derek growls, biting back his moans as much as he can. "Fuck, baby..." He mumbles, thrusting up into his mouth, wanting more.

 

Jas pulled off of his tip with a pop. Then he looked him with a smirk. "The more you hold back the less I will do..." He told him as he began licking his member again starting over.

 

Derek growls, and he suddenly grabs his lover, flipping them over and forcing him onto his stomach. He pushes his head into the pillow and pulls his bikini off all the way. He spreads his cheeks with one hand, forcing two dry fingers inside.

 

Jasper gasped as he was flipped over. His body shivers and he helps the other remove his bottoms completely. Then feeling two fingers thrust in he moaned out and his hole clenched around them. "Fuck...." He moaned out against the pillow.

 

Derek smirks as he works his fingers in and out of him, scissoring them apart and curling them up to hit that spot inside of him. "Jasper… I'm gonna fuck you till you see stars...till you can't walk straight..." He growls in his ear, biting the earlobe as he adds a third finger. "That's what you want, isn't it baby?"

 

Jasper moaned louder feeling him finger his hole. He began rocking his hips back towards the other. Feeling his spot hit he jerked and tossed his head back in pleasure. Listening to his words his member throbbed. "Oh god yes..." He moaned out feeling the bite to his ear. His hole clenched around his three fingers.

 

Derek smirks, pulling the fingers out of his hole, and he immediately thrusts in, his huge member going deep inside of his lover in one thrust. He growls, tugging his hair back, while beginning to thrust in and out of him with no warning whatsoever.

 

Feeling him withdraw his fingers Jas whimpered feeling empty, but the whimper was cut short as a loud cry erupted from his throat. His lover slammed in deep and was right against his spot. He gripped the pillow tightly as he arched himself. His wet hole making lewd noises as he was thrusted in and out of.

 

Derek smirks as he sees his lover moaning and crying out in pleasure, and he tugs his hair back again, continuing to thrust inside of him, harder, faster. One hand stays in his hair, the other moves to his ass, beginning to slide a finger inside of him, next to his member.

 

Feeling him tug his hair Jas cried out more. He leaned down so his chest was flush on the bed and raised his ass up more for the other. Then he looked at him as he snake his hand behind him and spread his cheeks for his lover. Feeling his finger he moaned low in his throat.

 

Derek grabs his lovers hands and force them above his head, his other hand still forcing a finger in next to his member, slowly adding a second one. "God you're such a slut… taking in my huge cock like this… and fingers… and still wanting more..." He says with a grin, laughing as he bites his neck.

 

Feeling him pin his arms above his head Jas shuddered. "Just for you Daddy..." He cried out. "You know we brought my box Daddy... It has all the things necessary for you baby..." He told him as he tilted his neck. Throaty moans as he felt his love bite his neck.

 

Derek chuckles darkly. "Mmh… after this, babe… I wanna fuck you with nothing else..." He growls in his ear, thrusting three fingers in along with his thick member, the bed creaking with how hard and fast he was going.

 

Jas shivered and cried out feeling three fingers inside next to him. "Stop teasing me and shove your fist in..." He cried out. His hole aching to be filled by his lover.

 

Derek raises an eyebrow, smirking slightly. "You sure you can take my cock and my fist at the same time?" He asks, teasingly beginning to add a fourth finger inside of him, while still pounding in and out of his hole, angling up to hit that sweet spot.

 

Hearing him Jas nodded. "For fucksake babe..." He cried out as he slammed his hips back against his shaft and his hand. His spot hit each time he cried out louder as he closed his eyes in bliss.

 

Derek laughs a little and he finally adds his whole fist, forcing it in next to his member, looking down at him with a raised eyebrow. "You alright?" He asks, slowly moving his hand and member, wanting to take his time.

 

Feeling him add his fist his eyes opened wide as Jas felt the beautiful mix of pain and pleasure. The most erotic cries he had ever heard himself make escaped his lips. Then with a smirk and a raised eyebrow he turned to look at his lover. "Baby... tell... me... how you killed... the client..." He panted out his hole quivered as he tried to imagine the possibilities.

 

Derek smirks as he hears the others request, and he goes faster, rocking his hips and wrist. "I wore your outfit and went in… guy began to feel me up… touching me everywhere… and then he found the knife I had in my thong..." He smirks, thrusting hard into him. "I told him you were mine and I killed him… blood all over the bed and me… had to… jack off… after I finished." He groans, the memory of it making him close to climax.

 

His moans were some what quiet because Jas wanted to hear his lover. Then hearing how he jacked off he smirked. "Was that why the sex was amazing that morning?" He asked as he cried out feeling like he was about to cum. "Fuck baby... Can I?" He cried out as his hole clenched roughly around his hand and shaft.

 

Derek laughs. "Oh fuck yeah, baby… I couldn't get you out of my mind… wanting to fuck you senseless..." When he hears the question on whether he could cum, he nods his head. "Cum for me pet… cry my name like the slut you are."

 

Jas moaned at his answer and hearing him he obeyed. Cumming hard and rocking his hips roughly back meeting his lover’s hips. He cried out his lovers name and panted resting his head on the pillow. He was so dizzy so lightheaded.

 

Derek groans and after a few more thrusts he finally cums, hard, filling his lover up with his seed and by extension getting it all over his hand. He moans pulling out, with a wet pop as he pulls his fist out, followed by his hand. He goes to get a towel to clean himself with, and some water and ice for his lover. He brings it back, gently helping him drink and put the ice on his ass. "I love you..." He says as he lies down next to him.

 

Feeling him cum inside of him his body shuddered and Jas came some more. "Oh, fuck..." He gasped as he felt his lover pull out. Drinking the water and feeling the ice he groaned and looked at his lover. "I love you too baby." He said then he looked at him. "Do you remember your first one?" He asked. "Kill I mean?"

 

Derek lies next to him, holding him close, one hand around him keeping the ice there, the other draped over his form. "My first one… I was thirteen. Some kids called my mom a whore. I killed two of them but the third almost got away… I got him before he did anything though..." He says, closing his eyes.

 

"So you've been on the run since?" Jas asked him with a yawn. He really wanted to know more but the sex was fucking amazing... He cuddled up to him and closed his eyes.

 

Derek chuckles a little, kissing his temple. "Take a nap. I'll tell you everything you wanna know when you wake up." He says, rubbing his back gently. "And… my real name. It's uh… Zach" He says, blushing. "But… you can call me anything..."

 

"Zach? I think Derek is sexier but I..." Jas started as he drifted off to sleep. Cuddling up to him and holding him tightly not wanting to let him go.

 

Derek smiles softly, kissing his forehead and letting him sleep. He wasn't a fan of his name, that's part of the reason he always changed it. He finally falls asleep as well, resting against his lover.


	8. A Little About Derek...

Jasper slept peacefully for a while and slowly woke up. Groaning as he went to stand but his ass was so sore. He kissed his lover. "Good morning?" He asked him with a smile.

 

Derek groans as he hears the other, and he looks over to the other, smiling sleepily. "Mornin'." He mumbles, looking over to the clock before chuckling. "Well… it's like… night time now." He says, yawning, and stretching out.

 

"I would say I wanna have a night time stroll on the beach but you accomplished your goal..." Jas said with a chuckle. Looking at him as he rested on his stomach not moving much.

 

Derek laughs a little, nuzzling close to his lover. "Mmh… true. Want me to order some food or pick something up? I think you need to lie in bed for a while."

 

Hearing that Derek would go get something he shook his head vigorously. "No, no, order in.." Jas said as he put his face in the pillow hiding his blush, he didn't want to admit that he didn't want to be alone. Not after earlier...

Derek smiles a little and he nods his head, nuzzling close to his lover, closing his eyes. "Mmh… in a minute, babe. You sleep alright?" He asks, hugging him tightly.

 

Jas nodded. "Yeah, yeah I did." He told him with a smile. "You?" He asked him as he looked him.

 

Derek smiles a little, nodding his head. "Yeah, slept pretty good..." He says, yawning and getting the phone from the bedside table. He orders some pizza, before closing his eyes, relaxing against the pillows. "This is nice..."

 

Jas nodded. "It is nice baby... Can I know more about Zach?" He asked him. Resting his head on his chest.

 

Derek looks surprised at the question, smiling a little bit. "Ah… I haven't been called that since I was little." He says, gently petting his hair. "Um...what do you wanna know?"

 

"What were you like growing up?" Jas asks curiously. His fingers running up and down his torso softly.

 

Derek chuckles a little, blushing. "Ah… I was shy. Like, really shy." He says, looking away. "I didn't have any friends… I wouldn't talk to anyone. My dad wasn't there and my mom… well, she died soon before the whole, incident with the other kids happened." He shrugs his shoulders. "So um… I guess I've been a loner for most of my life." He laughs. "I sound so damn dark and brooding."

 

"I can't picture you being shy baby..." Jas told him. "But what happened to your mom?" He asked him as he nuzzled into him. "Dark and brooding is sexy... Well to me anyways... I think I'm a little fucked up..." He said quietly.

 

Derek sighs, shrugging. "Ah… cancer." He says, looking away. It still hurt to talk about it. "She was my only family and so when she died… I was really broken up about it. Had to go into foster care and shit. Kinda glad I ran away from that life." He says, though hearing him say he was a little fucked up he laughs softly. "Well considering I said I'd killed like, hundreds of people and you got turned on by it… I'd say yeah, probably."

 

"I'm so sorry baby..." Jas told him as he kissed his cheek. "I've heard horrible stories of foster care kids. Beaten raped starved... Kept in cages in a barn." He shuddered. Then hearing him he couldn't help but chuckle. "I guess so..." He said.

 

Derek shrugs. "It wasn't that terrible with me just… not great." He says, petting the other's hair. "What else you wanna know? I'm pretty boring. Except for the psychopath part." He says with a little chuckle.

 

"Alright so your first was thirteen, how long until your second?" Jas asked him as he nuzzled into his hand sighing as he was pet.

 

Derek sighs, thinking about it. "Ah… a few weeks later I think? I was living on the streets and this guy tried to rape me… so I uh… killed him and took his money." He says, shrugging his shoulders.

 

"So that was more self-defense like today..." Jas said as he kissed his cheek. "Where have you traveled?" He asked.

 

Derek smiles a little. "Um… England… Hawaii… China. Most major cities in the United States." He says simply, kissing the top of his head. "We should travel."

"I want to baby... Add new places in the book...." Jas said with a smile. "Maybe even have some new stories with partners involved?" He asked him as he yawned out.

Derek smirks a little, nodding his head. "That sounds like a good idea… partner in crime?" He asks with a wide grin, holding the others hand in his own.

"Partners in crime..." Jas told him with a chuckle. Then he stood up, slowly. "Shall we shower before pizza?" He asked as he walked to the bathroom. As he walked he began singing. "Mama I'm in love with a criminal..." But trailed off as he walked inside and turned on the water.

 

Derek smirks as he watches his love, and he stands up to follow him, joining him in the shower. He turns on the water and he stands under it, letting the water run all over his body.

 

"Hey! Don't hog it all baby..." Jas pouted as he got in and leaned against him, letting it run over the both of them.

 

Derek chuckles and moves out of the way, letting him have room. He washes his lovers back for him, kissing his neck softly. "Love you."

 

Jas smiled and arched into his touch his body shivered slightly feeling goosebumps dance on his skin. "Love you too." He told him.

 

Derek nuzzles close, cleaning him off as best he can, humming softly as he does so, before finally he is done, beginning to clean himself off as well. "So London after this? Just you and me..."

 

Jas smiled and let his lover clean him. Then hearing his question he smiled and looked up at him. "Sounds great baby." He told him with a kiss. "I can't wait to see everything."

 

Derek smiles softly, kissing his cheek softly. "I can't wait to see everything with you..." He says, before shaking his head and looking away, smiling a little to himself.

 

Jas smiled and kissed his shoulder softly before stepping out to dry off. Wrapping the towel around his waist as he looked for something to throw on.

 

Derek wraps his arms around his waist, kissing him all over his face at seeing him try to find something to wear. "You don't need anything to wear, baby." He says, rubbing against him, before hearing the door. He groans, grabbing a towel and drying himself off, wrapping it around his waist before going, answering the door. He pays the guy who was blushing quite dark at seeing Derek there shirtless and wet, and he brings it back to the bed to eat.

 

Jas chuckled. "That's what I like to hear..." He told him as he let him kiss his face. Hearing the door he growled at the interruption and smirks seeing the boys reaction. After his lover brought the pizza over he smiled. "My baby has so many admirers.... Whatever will I do?"

 

Derek chuckles as he takes a slice, leaning against his lover, taking a big bite of his food. "Man I don’t know, you might have to kill all your competition." He says with a laugh.

 

Jas smirked. "Maybe I will..." He told him with a chuckle. He began eating his slice of pizza and stretched.

 

Derek smiles faintly and he eats while snuggled up to his lover, relaxing in his embrace.

 

Jas chuckled and after he finished eating he went over to the window and looked out at the waves.


	9. Jasper's First....

\---Time Skip---

Jasper smiled as he had finished unpacking the last of their things. Sam had deposited more money for the two new chapters of the book. The client and the one that had tried to rape Jasper. Then he went to sit on the couch, just gazing around not believing that he was actually living with his boyfriend in London...

 

Derek was finishing unpacking things, humming softly to himself as he sets things down where they go. He looked differently now, his hair brown and longer, kept up in a messy ponytail. He sees his lover sit down on the couch and he smiles, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his neck. "Hey."

 

Jasper smiled. He leaned into his arms and kissed his arm. "Hey baby. Almost done?" He asked him as he looked at him. Kissing his chin. "Your hair has gotten longer..." He said as he reached up and tangled his hand in his hair and tugged him to his face, kissing his lips softly.

 

Derek chuckles softly. "Is that a good thing?" He asks as he is kissed, moaning softly into the kiss and relaxing into his touch. "Mmh… I love you baby..." He says, shivering slightly. "I'm almost done. I think I'm gonna take a break to sit with my boyfriend." He says with a smirk, wrapping an arm around him and holding him close.

 

Jasper smirked. "I think so..." He teased him as he leaned against him. "Your boyfriend would definitely love your company. My back hurts..." He pouted, he had done laundry all day folding putting it where it goes and hanging it up.

 

Derek chuckles. "Want me to rub your back? I gotta go do a few errands soon but until then I can give you a massage." He says, gently rubbing the other's shoulders, working down his back.

 

"Will you baby?" Jas asked him as he moved to lay on the couch. Wanting a full massage. He nuzzled down on the couch and looked at his lover. "Errands? New person already?" He asked him curiously.

 

Derek smiles as he sees him lie down and he nods his head, gently reaching down to begin to massage him, doing wonders for his back. "Gonna get some groceries, maybe try and find some of my old colleagues I used to run drugs with..." He says, working against his back.

 

Jas groans as his lover works on his back. "Fuck...." He moaned softly as he let his body go limp. "Sounds good baby..." He told him his eyes closing as his lover completely relaxed his body.

 

Derek rubs his body, working his hands down further until he reaches his ass, where he squeezes it quickly. He grins as he pulls away, laughing a little. "There we go. Done. I gotta go, babe. I'll see you later. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

 

"Aww... So I can't touch myself?" Jas purred. "I'm going to lay in our bed and wait for you to come home." He told him with a smile. "Love you." He told him as he got up, sighing as his back felt alot better.

 

Derek laughs a little. "You saying I don't touch myself? Because I do. Thinking about you..." He says, blushing a little and grabbing his wallet and slipping his shoes on. "Love you too. See ya." he says, waving, before leaving their small apartment.

 

Jas blushed as he heard him. "Why don't I get to watch?" He asked him with a chuckle. Then seeing him head to the door he waved and went to their bedroom. Then he rubbed his chin before getting in the shower.

 

Derek goes to do his errands, going to his old hang out… yet he didn't find friends there. Instead, he found enemies. People who wanted him dead and recognized him despite the new look. They kidnapped him, despite Derek putting up a good fight, and took him away, Derek out cold.

 

Jasper got out of the shower and threw on his clothes. He sat on the bed and waited for his love never came home. Sighing he got up and went to his lover's drawer, grabbing his knife for protection he left the apartment and began to look for his lover. He checked down alleys and did the best to look. Finally giving up he went to head home when he saw a couple of guys get into a van from an empty building. After they left he saw that Derek’s car was parked out front and he was pissed… He had noticed some blood on their clothes and he prayed it was theirs... Growling he ran in and started looking for his lover. Finally he found him. Tortured, beaten, and out cold. He ran to him. "Babe?" He asked him. As he was undoing his chains he heard someone coming up behind him and he grabbed the knife and without a thought jammed it into the male’s stomach and twisted it. Pulling out he reached up and stabbed his throat. With a thud the male fell and he went back to getting his love undone.

 

Derek was passed out, blood loss and shock racking his body. He had cuts all over his body, which was left completely nude. He had cuts on his upper thighs and ass, and it was obvious he had been abused in the worst of ways. He groans softly as he feels the chains come undone, and he falls to the floor in a crumpled heap, panting softly.

 

"I'm here baby..." Jas told him softly. Placing his arm across his shoulder he started to lift him up. "Baby. Can you stand... I don't think I can carry you..." He said softly.

 

Derek groans, not fully with it, and he stands slowly, only to fall to his knees again. He grabs hold of the other, getting back to his feet, slowly able to stand and walk, looking white as a ghost.

 

Finally able to have him on his feet Jas gently and carefully helped him back outside. Then realizing he was naked he looked at him. "Baby do you know where your clothes are?” He asked him softly.

 

Derek shakes his head, his head swimming. "Mmh...I...don't know..." He mumbles, pointing down the road. "I… dunno where my clothes are… Jasper… it hurts..." He mumbles.

 

Jas looked at his lover and kissed his cheek. "I know baby... Let's get you to your car and we will get you home and clean you up." He told him as he walked with him slowly to the car.

 

Derek walks with him, slowly, nearly passing out, and it was so dark no one seemed to notice he was naked. As soon as they get to the car, he collapses inside, a spare set of keys inside.

Jas helps him inside and buckles him up before getting in and starting the car. Driving home he parks the car and gets out, going to help his lover. Trying to get him inside.

 

Derek was obviously hurt pretty badly, still bleeding from some of his wounds, some on his ass. He slowly gets out of the car, holding onto Jasper for support, panting softly. "Mh… baby… sorry I-I'm… fucking weak..." His voice is raspy as they finally get inside, and he is able to sit down. "They… jumped me..."

 

Jas held onto his lover and held him close walking into their apartment. "Shh, it's alright baby." He told him. "Let's get to the tub." He told him.

 

Derek shakes his head no. "Too… tired… just wanna sleep on the couch..." He mumbles, dried seed on his thighs. He lies down on the couch before the other can drag him upstairs, and he closes his eyes, lying on his stomach.

 

"Baby... I gotta clean you off... I need to see your wounds..." Jas told him. Feeling worried for his lover.

 

Derek shakes his head, shaking a little, before finally he stands up, groaning in pain. "Okay..." He says softly, walking over to him and leaning on him for support as he walks up the stairs, each step more painful than the last.

 

Jas held him and supported him to the tub. Once there he started the water nice and warm. Then he helped ease his love into the tub.

 

Derek groans as he is helped into the tub, and he closes his eyes, shivering at the feeling of the water stinging his wounds. "Ow… Jasper..."

 

"I'm sorry baby..." Jas told him. "Here hold on." He went to get his pain meds from a while back and brought him two pills. "Here take these..." He told him handing him a cup of water.

 

Derek downs the medicine and the water, shivering as he feels it go down, and he leans his head against the wall of the tub, panting softly. He slowly begins to wash himself off… but he gets tired part way through it, looking up at him.

 

Jas watched his lover start washing himself and seeing him get tired he took the cloth. "Just relax baby. Nurse Jasper will heal you..." He told him as he began to gently clean him off.

 

Derek tries his best to relax in the other's touch, but his wounds still hurt, and he was sore and just wanted to sleep. He tries to distract himself as best he can. "I um… they fucked me and… uh… well, you see what all they did." He says, coughing a little. 

 

Hearing his words Jas kissed his forehead. "Baby that doesn't matter to me. Wait that came out wrong. I'm sorry they did that but it doesn't change how much I love you..." He told him. He finished cleaning him off. "Ready for bed baby?" He asked him.

 

Derek nods his head softly, letting out a soft sigh, and he stands up, shivering a little. He leans on him, getting out of the tub, holding onto him. "I love you..." He mumbles, looking and sounding tired.

 

Jas helps him out and grabbed a towel wrapping it around his lover's waist. "I love you more." He told him as he helped him to the bed.

 

Derek lies down on the bed as soon as he gets there, moaning as he is able to lie down finally, the cold air making his wounds hurt. He curls up in a blanket, his eyes closed, and within a few minutes he is passed out, without another word.

 

Watching his lover pass out he sighed and looked at him sadly. He grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled out a note:  
"I love you baby. I'm going to go have a chat with the people that took you... I'll be home soon."  
And with that he grabbed the other knife and went to the car. Getting in it he found the gun in the glove box and placed it in the back of his pants. Then he drove to find the guys, going back to the abandoned building.

 

The building wasn't abandoned now, however, it would seem this was their hideout. They were bringing in big bags full to the brim with cash and cocaine, and there were quite a few people there, including a huge man who towered over them all. "I want two of you to go find that asshole, Jason." He growls, Jason having been Derek's other name when he lived here before. "I want to finish with him. In all different ways." He says with a wide grin.

 

Jas parked a few blocks away and began to sneak his way closer. Then hearing him his stomach dropped and he had a bad feeling. He stepped out and glared at the men. "Why do you want Jason? You could have me instead... Never been touched before... I got a call that y'all hired a pet..." He purred as he pouted his lips.

 

All of them raise their guns to Jasper, glaring at him, and the boss looks him over, raising an eyebrow. "Were you listening in on our conversation?" He asks, walking forward, cupping his cheek in his hand. "I don't think any of us called for a 'pet'..."

 

"Well then you need to talk to my manager... His name is Derek... I was given good incentive to show y'all a good time." Jas told him as he ran a hand up the guys thigh. "I don't mind it being a show but can't we go a little more private route... Your friends can join in too..." He told him huskily.

The guy looks to the other, who were staring at him with wide, lust filled eyes, before finally he nods his head to the others, and they put their guns down. "Would you like to come inside?" He asks with a smirk, walking into the building, motioning for the others to come, and bring the money and cocaine. "Derek… that name sounds familiar. Must be an old associate of mine. I'm getting older, the years are getting away from me." The man muses, going to sit down on a large chair, near where the chains had kept Derek down. "Go ahead, show us a little demonstration."

 

"You want a show Daddy?" Jas purred as he straddled the man's waist. "How about I let you feel... I'm a little kinky. Do I have permission to blindfold and play a little. I'd like to get know my fun before it starts..." He told him softly.

 

The man raises an eyebrow but smirks a little, putting his hand on the other's hip, grinding him down against his now ever present erection. "Mmh… you have my permission." He tells him, motioning to his men to keep an eye on the money.

 

"Are they going to play too? Or am I just yours?" Jas asked him. "I'm going to take off your tie to use as a blindfold ok..." He told him as he began to undo it.

 

He chuckles, "They'll play with you after… don't worry, you'll get paid. But for right now I want you all to myself." He tells him, and as he undoes his tie, he smirks. "Now baby, I'm sure you wouldn't try anything. But… do know that all of us are armed. Be a good pet and listen to your masters."

 

"I know Daddy. I'm a good boy..." Jas told him as he tied it over his eyes. After it was tied on tight he looked at him. "How many fingers?" He asked holding up four fingers in front of his eyes.

 

The man blinks as the blindfold is put on him, and he chuckles a little, hands still rubbing the other's hips. "I don't know… two?" He asks, hands moving to the other's ass.

 

"Now daddy... You can't touch me yet it's not fair... I may show you all my kinks if you keep it up... Chain your hands together... It's quite a blissful pleasure." Jas told him.

 

He chuckles softly, rolling his eyes under the blindfold. "Alright. Show me what you can do, babe." He says, pulling his hands away and letting the other have control… the other men getting distracted.

 

"Oh I'll swallow you whole.... You're going to cry out with what I can do with my mouth..." Jas told him as he began kissing the other’s neck. Inside he wanted to throw up... But this was the only way to get revenge for his lover... He continued down and began unbuttoning his shirt pulling it off his shoulders and pushing it back. He continued to suck at his skin to distract that he was tying the shirt in a knot leaving his arms bound behind his back. Then finally he pulled his member out and began to lick it.

 

He doesn't notice the fact that his arms are being tied behind his back, and he groans as he feels the other sucking at his skin, causing him to arch his back slightly. "Fuck..." he growls, "Come on, baby… take it all in… swallow it."

 

"I've gotta get to know you Daddy... Pleasure spots, what makes you moan, makes you arch.... Makes you beg...." Jas told him. Then like he asked he swallowed his shaft whole. And as he did so he looked up at him. "Daddy... I wanna do some things that embarrass me can you send your friends away for just a little bit?" He cooed as he dragged his tongue up his member. "Ill let you have your darkest fantasy...."

 

He groans, and nods his head, breathing heavy. 'You heard him. Go find some shit to do. Sort the cash." He says, and the guys look hesitant before leaving.

 

Jas smirked and continued to suck his member off. "So tell me Daddy what's your fantasy?" He asked him as he looked him over wanting to make it the right moment for the kill....

 

He growls in pleasure at feeling the other suck him off, leaking precum. "Mmh… I wanna sit back and let you fuck yourself on my cock… use your hands… do everything you can to bring yourself pleasure and use me..."

 

"That's your only fantasy Daddy?" Jas asked as he placed the man’s gun on the desk quietly grabbing his knife he smirked and he leaned down claiming his lips in a heated kiss... Just as he bit his bottom lip he jammed the knife onto his throat and slid it across. He watched as the blood pooled and he began to choke. He made sure to keep his distance so he himself didn’t get bloody. Once he was sure he was dead and he didn't have blood on himself he took the blindfold off and walked to the door. He looked around and smiled seeing one man. "Daddy said it's your turn. Close your eyes and come here..." He told him.

 

The guy gasps in pain and makes a few wet sounds before drowning in his own blood, dying quickly and without too much of a fuss. The other guy doesn't hear his boss, yet when is told to come he comes quickly, eyes closed, having set his gun down.

 

Jas blindfolded him as well and led him to the table where his lover had been chained. Smirking he looked at him and licked his lips. "Daddy said I get to take full charge. Hands above your head after you lay down please. I'm gonna give you the ride of your life." He told him.

 

The guy gasps as he feels himself being blindfolded, and he goes to the table, putting his hands above his head. "Where's the boss? That was over really quickly.." He says simply.

 

"He finished too soon and got embarrassed he wants to watch us so he can go again after you..." Jas told him as he chained his hands up and began unbuttoning his shirt sucking on each nipple.

 

The guy groans as he feels the other unbutton his shirt, shivering in pleasure. "Mmh… a-alright… god, you are good at this..." He groans, arching his back slightly, hands clasped into fists above his head.

 

"It’s what I'm paid for..." Jas told him as he walked over to the boss and grabbed the knife. Holding it in his right hand he looked at him. "I don't want you screaming to loud from pleasure so I'm gonna insert a makeshift gag alright?" He told him as he grabbed some fabric from the bosses shirt and balling it up to shove in his mouth. "I want it to just be us... I don't want to share right now." He told him. Then he straddled him and let his member press against his ass.

 

He nods his head as he hears the other, letting him force the gag into his mouth. He groans as he feels the other against him, and he rocks his hips up against him, breathing heavily against the gag.

 

Jas smirks and he has to hold back a laugh as he begins to slam the blade down into his chest repeatedly until there was no more. Then figuring there's only a few left he takes the men's guns from the room and began to look for the other men. After finding them one by one he shot them. Then panting he ran back to the car and drove home. He was rock hard and his body shivering. He quickly sat down and began to write, he hadn't set up the desktop he had gotten yet, so he wrote. He wrote everything that happened from when he rescued his lover until he got home now. Reliving it to write it just made him harder and he groaned out as he finished, rushing to the shower.

 

The guy cries out against the gag as he is stabbed, and the other men die without too much of a hassle, leaving their money and drugs littered over the floor.

Derek had begun to wake as he hears the shower start, not hearing his lover come home otherwise, and he rubs at his eyes, groaning softly. "Babe?" He asks, sitting up, aching a little in pain.

 

"I'm in here baby.... Oh look on the bedside table. There's a brand new chapter..." Jas told him. He couldn't help the smile on his face. He continued to wash his body his member still hard so he began to stroke himself.

 

Derek yawns, rubbing his eyes, and he looks through the new chapter, sitting up, too exhausted to do anything sexual at the moment… yet as he sees what he was writing, he smirks a little. "Did… did you just… go and do this?" He asks, looking to the shower.

 

Hearing him Jas groaned out as he continued stroking himself. "Yeah baby.... I couldn't let them get away with what they did to you...." He called out.

 

Slowly Derek stands up, feeling his own erection aching slightly, and he walks over to the bathroom, seeing his lover stroking himself. He groans softly, walking into the shower, still naked, and he reaches forward, stroking him slightly. "Babe… you didn't have to do that..."

 

Jas had his eyes closed as he was stroking himself. Hearing him he was about to reply when he felt his lover's hand on his shaft he moaned out and opened his eyes. "Oh yes I did... They weren't gonna get away with it to go look for “someone” named Jason too..." He said as he leaned over and kissed his lips softly.

 

Derek laughs a little, his voice still sounding hoarse from screaming before. "Ah… well whoever this Jason guy is must be pretty lucky to have someone take care of him… hope he doesn't steal you away from me." He says with a little chuckle, continuing to stroke him, gently placing kisses to his cheek.

 

Jas smiled to his lover and looked at him. "I have a feeling this Jason guy is you..." He teased him. "But oh god was it exhilarating!!" He told him softly. Feeling his kisses he moved closer to his lover and his member throbbed in his hand. "Baby...." He moaned out.

 

Derek chuckles a little. "Yeah… I'd say so." He says, holding his lover close as he continues to stroke him. "Sorry for not… goin' further… I think I'm not feeling up to it for a while..." He says quietly, kissing his neck.

 

Jas smiled at his words and kissed his lips softly. Then hearing him he looked at his lover and nuzzled into his neck. "Don't be sorry baby. It's not your fault..." He told him as he began rocking into the other’s hand moaning softly as his member throbbed as his climax neared.

 

Derek can tell the other was close, and he tightens his grasp on the other's member, stroking him faster, whispering in his ear. "I want you to cum… I wanna feel your cum all over me..." He says with a smirk.

 

Feeling his grip tighten Jas groaned out. But it was his lover's words that sent him over. His body shuddered and he came coating their hands and his stomach. He was panting and kissing his neck and collarbone softly as he came.

 

Derek pulls his hand away, licking his fingers off and sucking them, smirking as he tastes the cum, letting his lover kiss him. "Tastes good baby… you were pretty hard, huh?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

Jas watched his lover lick off the cum and he licked his lips. Then he nodded. " I was... And I know I'm tasty but you taste better..." He told him as he looked down but wondered if his lover wanted him too.

 

Derek is obviously hesitant at this, and he looks away, shaking his head no. "Um… maybe later." He says with a small sad smile, going back to the bedroom, coughing a little as he does so. "Man… all my tattoos are messed up cause the cuts and shit..." He mumbles as he walks past the mirror.

 

Jas nods and finishes up his shower before wrapping his towel around his waist. Hearing his lover he looked at him. "Hey it'll heal and I bet they won't even scar.... But either way I love you and your appearance won't change the way I feel..." He told him as he searched for his shorts and slid them on.

 

Derek smiles a little slightly. "Yeah… right.. thank you." He says, just sliding on some boxers and lying down in bed, stretching out a little, before curling up under the blankets.

 

"Wanna eat some popcorn and watch movies?" Jas asked him as he looked over at his lover curled up in the blankets.

 

Derek shrugs his shoulders, closing his eyes. "I'm still sleepy… think I'll get some more rest." He says, yawning and moving towards him, wrapping his arms hesitantly around him.

 

Jas smiled and cuddled up to him. His yawn making himself yawn. "Yawns are contagious and so is sleep. Let's go back to bed?" He asked him as he covered himself up staying close to his lover.

 

Derek smiles a little sleepily. "Yeah… sounds good. G'night… love you." He tells him, still not sounding quite like himself as he nuzzles close, and soon enough he falls asleep.

 

Jas smiled. "Good night love you too..." He told him as he stayed in his arms relaxed and after a while he passed out. Exhausted from his day.


	10. Partners In Crime... Partners In Life?

\---Time Skip---

It had been a while of staying in London, and Derek had taken a while to recuperate from the kidnapping, but he was back on his feet now. He had scars, physical ones, but he had pushed the mental ones down pretty far. Him and Jasper had planned some things out. Planned to take a victim together. Jasper would be the one luring him out, and then Derek would kill him… they would take turns. The very idea of it turned him on…

Jasper leaned against the door frame looking at his lover. The shower steamy hot and he sighed. "It's ready baby." He told him as he stripped off his pants leaving him bare getting in the shower.

 

Derek looks up from what he was doing, re-reading over their story so far on the computer, before seeing his lover undressing, getting in the shower. He quickly hops up, following after him, almost immediately hard. "Mmh… baby… you look as amazing as ever..." He says, sliding his own clothes off as he joins him.

Hearing his words Jas looked at him and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. "Do I?" He asked him. "Because you're looking pretty sexy too.... Downright fuckable..." He told him as he nipped his bottom lip tugging it between his teeth.

 

Derek laughs a little, rubbing himself against his lover. "I don't know… I'm nothing compared to you… you're fucking gorgeous… I'm all… gross 'n shit..." He says, kissing his neck. "You ready for tonight, babe?"

 

Jas smiled and moaned out softly feeling him rub against him. "You're not gross.... I told you. You're sexy with your scars..." He told him as he kissed his neck softly letting his hands rest on his lover's hips. Then he nodded. "Hell ya, are we gonna pick together and when you walk away I play bait?" He asked him with a devilish smirk. "God I'm excited." He said with a chuckle. "Seems you are too."

 

Derek chuckles a little. "Thanks love… but I think we should wait until after the 'show'." He says with a little laugh, grabbing his lover's ass. "It'll be better like that, y'know?"

 

"I can wait." Jas told him with a smile. He began moving washing his lover off, slowly making sure he was perfect before starting on himself.

 

Derek blushes a little as his lover washes him off, and he washes his lover off instead, humming softly as he does it, his heart pounding in his chest. "I can't wait… I can't believe I've found someone as amazing as you..." He says with a shy smile. "I never thought I'd be with anyone and… well… have them know about me. The real me."

 

Jas smiled and pulled him in the water rinsing down. Hearing him he smiled and kissed his nose. "I am just glad you trusted me enough to actually tell me about the real you..." He told him as he caressed his cheek. "But I'm nothing special." He told him as he rested his cheek on his chest.

 

Derek smiles widely as he sees the other, blushing bright red as he kisses his nose. "Really… you're amazing. I don't tell you enough. You're so caring and loving… and gorgeous and..." He looks away, brushing hair out of his face. "I love you."

 

Jas giggles a little and looks at him. "Baby. I love you too." He told him, his words made his heart skip a beat. "Am I donning a pet outfit for tonight?"

 

Derek blushes brightly and he nods his head. "I think that might be best… go to the bar, go see people interested and tell them you'll go back to their place for almost nothing..."

 

"And my knight in shining armor will be waiting outside?" Jas asked him with a coy grin.

 

Derek chuckles softly. "You know it, baby." He says, wrapping his arms around him, holding him close. "I'll always protect you..." He says, laughing a little, before he grabs a towel, stepping out to begin to dry off.

 

Jas turned off the water and got out. Drying himself off he went over to his clothes and grabbed one that he really wasn't fond of because of the colors and put it on. It was cotton candy, the light pink and blue.

 

Derek goes to get a t-shirt and jeans on, and he watches his lover get dressed in his outfit as well. "You know, I think that looks really amazing on you… though everything you wear does." He says with a little chuckle.

 

"I hate the colors... Makes me hungry." Jas told him with a chuckle as he slipped on the fishnets and heels.

 

Derek watches him, a soft groan escaping his lips. "It's gonna be hard not to throw you over the bar and fuck you myself when we're there..." He mumbles, putting his shoes on as well. "Ready?" He asks him, smirking, grabbing his knife and slipping it into his belt.

 

Jas smirked. "Save it baby... You know I'll be more than willing..." He told him with a wink as he stretched. "I'm ready. Let's go have some fun."

 

Derek grins and goes to the door, hands in his pockets. They hop in the car, knowing full well not to go too close to home for risk of being found out.

 

Jas smiled and ran out with his lover. He was bouncing all the way to the car. Getting in he buckled up and waited.

 

Derek gets in and drives a while, getting to a bar pretty far from home. He grins, shooing his lover inside. "You go in. Remember the plan?"

 

"Be sexy lure him in and offer to go to my place. Then you'll rescue me and we play." He said as he kissed him deeply. "I love you." He told him before getting out and walking inside. There were plenty to choose from that's for sure.

 

Derek smiles and kisses him back. "Love you too." He tells him before seeing him go inside. He waits a while, watching the door.

There was a young man at the bar who saw Jasper just as he comes in… and his mouth waters. He walks over to him, blushing. "Wow… what's someone so beautiful doing here?" He asks, smirking. "Can I get you a drink, dollface?"

 

As soon as he walked inside, the choice was clear. Walked right up to him and Jas smiled back at him. "Thank you..." He told him with a blush. "You sure you can afford me?" He asked him with a chuckle as he held out his arm to the male.

 

The man smirks and takes a hold of his arm, the drink coming and he hands it to Jasper. "Mmh… I think I can handle it… What's your name, baby? Why should I spend my money on you?"

 

"Names Clay... And my fiance just broke up with me. So I need company..." Jas told him. Taking his drink and downing it before licking the rim sensually, suggestively.

 

The guy watches him with wide eyes, blushing, sweating a little bit. "Well um… you're certainly going to get it with me… Clay, why don't we take this somewhere more… private?" He asks, hand resting on the others hip.

Jas placed the cup down. "Can we go to my place? I'm a little kinky so I keep my toys and such there..." He told him as he leaned in close almost kissing him, just to tease him.

 

He shivers at this, and hastily nods his head. "Of course… whatever it's gonna take..." He says, heading outside with him after paying the tab.

 

Jas chuckled and walked out running a hand through his hair. He led him out to the back of the lot. "Did you drive or had a ride?" He asked him. "You'll want to cancel the ride, I'll keep you occupied for the next couple of days..."

 

He shivers at the idea of being kept for days. "Baby, I don't know if I can afford days… I'm sure you charge quite a lot..." He says, "I took a taxi here knew I would be drunk when I left… You driving?" He asks, noticing the car left unoccupied in the parking lot… or so he thought. Derek was in the backseat, hidden.

 

Jas looked at him. "I'm not charging I need company... I’ve been so lonely since my fiance broke up with me..." He told him softly. "I just need a new Daddy... For a few days..." He said as he got in the driver seat, making sure Derek was still hidden. He started the car waiting.

 

The guy just nods his head, his throat dry as he gets in the car, one hand resting on the other's thigh. "Baby, I'll keep you company as long as you want..." He tells him with a wide grin. 

It takes everything Derek has to not grab the guy at that moment and break his fingers, as he could see from where he was hidden what was going on.

 

"Oh you mean it? What all are you wanting to do?" Jas asked him then with a smirk he undid the males tie. "Like I said I'm kinky..." He blindfolded him and made sure he couldn't see before driving off, going to a very run down motel.

 

He watches as the other undoes his tie, and he shivers, letting him blindfold him. He laughs a little, blushing. "Mmh… many… many more of this that you want... I want to tie you up… put a gag in your mouth..." He mumbles, hard already.

 

Jas smirked and pulled into the lot. Then he opened his door and quietly let Derek out so he could meet him in the room. Once finished he went and opened the males door. "I really wanted to have fun... I uh well you'll see... I'm insatiable so bear with it I promise it'll be the best experience..." He told him biting his ear... Which made him almost gag but he kept his cool. Doing this for his lover as well.

 

Derek looks up at his lover with a smirk, quickly going into the room they had prepared earlier, and he gets things ready. The other guy groans, walking out with him, holding his hand. "God… I'm ready to fuck you for days, baby..." He growls, hard as hell.

 

Jas led him up to the room and sat him down on the chair placed in the room. He cuffed his hands to the chair and smirked. "Oh baby! I did it!!!" He said chuckling darkly as he pulled his lover into a kiss.

 

The guy doesn't struggle until he hears the other talking, confused. "Babe? Did what?" He asks. 

 

Derek laughs, kissing his lover back. "God I love you… you're amazing." He says before looking at the other, rolling his eyes. He grabs the blindfold off him and shoves it in his mouth instead, grinning. "Men are so fucking stupid."

 

Jasper chuckled as he looked at the other male. "Oh this is my lover... We wanted to play..." He told him with a chuckle. "But you messed up touching my thigh... Daddy is the only one that can touch me..." He told him as he walked around and squeezed his shoulders tightly. "He rented a taxi... He's alright..." He told his lover with a wink. "Yes baby. Men are... It took no time, as soon as I walked in he was on me..."

 

The guy makes a muffled sound, trying to talk around the gag, and he struggles against the binding, glaring up at them. He was… scared. he was going to die… he knew it. But he had to get away.

 

Derek laughs, kicking the chair and sending the guy down to the floor in it. "Pathetic. Little shits like you trying to talk to every guy they can, wanting fucked… well… I think today you will get what you want." He grins, pulling out a long, steel pipe.

 

Jas watches as the man falls and seeing him grab the steel pipe he shivered. He walked around to where he could see the guys face. "You just thought I was a piece of meat to add to your collection... But my my the tables turned didn't they?" He asked him before giving a swift kick to his ribs.

 

Derek laughs, grabbing him by the hair and hoisting him up so he was sitting correctly. The guy yells in pain around the gag, and Derek takes him off the chair and forces him onto the bed, grabbing his pants and underwear and forcing them off. "Shall I do the honors?"

 

"Oh go ahead baby... Show him who the real Daddy is..." Jas told him as he watched his lover. His body was heated and his arousal thick and strained in his panties.

 

Derek laughs, seeing the guy squirm and beg, and he steps on his lower back… as he forces the pipe inside of him, all the way up, blood pouring out of him. He cries in pain, and Derek looks down emotionless.

 

Watching his lover shove the pole into the other Jas shivered. "How's that feel?" He cooed as he came around and looked at him staring at the blood pooling around him.

 

The guy is shaking in pain, and Derek smirks, taking his knife, licking the blade right in front of the others face… before stabbing him in the throat with it. Blood sprays everywhere and Derek doesn't seem to mind in the least.

 

Jasper watched as blood sprayed everywhere. He smirks and grabs the other knife and ran his finger along the blade before jamming it into his side. Looking at his lover with fire in his eyes.

 

Derek looks up at his lover as he stabs the guy, and he knew he would die soon. He stands up and grabs Jasper, forcing their lips together roughly, desperate.

 

Jasper moaned into the kiss and gripped his shoulders tightly. He closed his eyes and slipped his tongue into the other’s mouth.

 

Derek growls, pushing him against the wall, grinding against him, letting out a soft groan in pleasure. "Fuck… fuck..." He grumbles as he pulls away, achingly hard. "You're so fucking gorgeous..." He whispers.

 

Being pinned against the wall Jas moaned out and arched against him. He lifted a leg and wrapped it around his waist.

 

Derek laughs, grabbing his ass in his hand and slapping it hard, beginning to pull the panties down. "Mmh… you look fucking amazing like this..." He whispers. "Covered in blood… in just a little outfit… hard..." He whispers.

 

Jas moaned at the slap and began placing kisses to his lover's neck. "I feel fucking sexy... Look at you... You're dripping with blood...." He told him as he licked up his neck tugging his bottom lip with his teeth. "I'm so ready for you..." He whispered.

 

Derek grins and flips his lover over, pushing his face against the wall slightly, hand in his hair roughly, as he undoes his own pants, pulling his member free. "I'm going to fuck you so hard..." He growls, biting his neck. "Make you scream my name..." He whispers, before thrusting into him. Hard, without stretching, knowing his lover was well stretched already.

 

Jas arched his hips out as soon as he was turned and shoved against the wall. His words made him shiver with anticipation and he moaned feeling hi hand in his hair. Feeling him thrust inside his hole took him greedily. Swallowing around his shaft.

 

Derek grins as he hears the other moan, and he begins to rock his hips inside of him, growling in pleasure. "Fuck… we have to do this a lot more..." He growls out, going fast and hard, angling his hips up to hit that spot.

 

Jas gasped as his lover hit his spot. "Oh fuck yes!!" He cried out as he began rocking his hips to meet his lover's thrusts.

 

Derek grins and continues to fuck him hard, groaning as he speeds up his thrusts, rocking his hips inside of him. "Fuck… fuck..." He whispers, fingernails clawing at the other's arms as he holds him.

 

Jas cried out feeling his nails digging in. "Fuck Derek... More..." He gasped as he craved more pain from the other. He tilted his neck to the side. "Close..." He moaned out.

 

Derek raises an eyebrow. "Already?" He laughs, throwing his lover to the floor, being careful not to seriously hurt him, as he continues on the ground, with his lover's ass in the air, fucking him hard, both of them getting even more bloody.

 

"Yes already...." Jas panted as he got on his hands and pushed himself up so he could slam against his lover wanting him as deep as he could go.

 

Derek thrusts hard inside of him, fingernails digging into his ass, giving a hard thrust inside of him. "Well cum for me baby… I want to hear you scream my name… I'm going to make you cum over and over and over..." He whispers, biting his ear.

"Oh fuck..." Jas gasped as he felt his hole quiver around his lover's shaft. Hearing his words he tossed his head back and cried out his lover's name as he came splattering on the floor. He clenched hard around his lover.

 

Derek grins as he feels him clench tight around him, but he wasn't quite over yet. He pulls out of him, flipping his lover over onto his back, and he begins to finish himself off, jacking himself off onto the other's face, and with a groan his own cum splatters all over his lover. He smirks, tugging at his hair slightly. "Mmh… look good like this..." He whispers.

 

Jas whimpers feeling his lover pull out of him. But watching him jack off he licked his lips and had a new idea for later... He gasped as he felt his lover's load on his face and licked up what he could. "Take a picture..." He told him as he gathered some on his finger and lapped it up.

 

Derek grins. "With pleasure… incriminating evidence, my favorite." He says with a laugh, grabbing his phone and taking a few pictures, a close up of his lover's face, the blood all around them, the body… god he was hard again.

 

Jas made sure to pose for his lover and seeing him hard again he licked his lips. "What can I do to assist you Daddy?" He asked him.

 

Derek smirks. "I want you on your knees, sucking me off… I wanna see your mouth wrapped around my cock..." He whispers, stroking himself. "Maybe that way you can swallow more of my cum..."

 

Jas got on his knees and placed a kiss to his tip, before sucking him into his mouth swallowing him whole. He made sure to suck him just like his lover liked it.

 

Derek looks down at him, smirking and stroking his hair, letting out a soft groan at feeling his mouth all around him like that. "Mmh… good boy..." He whispers, before pulling away, only to readjust himself, so that he can be in a sort of 69 position, sucking his lover off, licking up the length.

 

Jasper moaned as he felt his lover start sucking him off. "Daddy.... This is your turn!" He pouted as he sucked him roughly.

 

Derek chuckles a little. "I know, but I couldn't leave y-" He groans as he feels the other suck hard, and he arches his back, closing his eyes and taking in all the other's member.

 

Jas gasped feeling him take his whole member in his mouth. "Fuck!" He moaned as he throbbed inside his mouth and went back to sucking his lover.

 

Derek groans, trying not to choke around the other's member. "Mmh..." He groans, rocking his hips slightly, while stroking his thighs. His own member was achingly hard, dripping precum.

 

Jas arches himself and rocked his hips. Sucking even harder as he tasted his lover's precum. He rubbed his inner thighs and cradled his balls gently in his hands.

 

Derek groans, pulling off of his lover's cock with a wet pop noise, and he licks his lips off, panting heavily in pleasure. "I love you..." He whispers, sucking on just the head now, while a hand moves down to stroke the rest of it.

 

Jas moaned out and continued rocking his hips. His climax coming closer as he felt precum leaking from his tip. He pulled off his lover for just a moment to respond. "I love you too." Before taking him to the back of his throat and swallowing.

 

Derek growls in pleasure, stroking his lover further, licking the tip and sucking on the head, before taking more into his mouth, moaning around it. "Mmh… fuck..." He groans, bobbing his head. "I love you..." He whispers, before cumming hard in the other's mouth.

 

Feeling him cum in his mouth Jas moaned and swallowed it all. Then he came shortly after. Panting as he laid on his back.

 

Derek lays back as well, panting heavily, before laughing a little, wrapping his arms around his lover and holding him close. "Marry me." He says, holding him against his chest, before feeling his heart stop. Did he… just ask that? Now? He had a whole plan and now...

 

Jas smiled and laid in his arms breathing heavily. But when he heard those words leave his mouth he sat up on his elbows and looked at him. His heart skipped a beat and he looked at him with wide eyes. "Of course I will baby." He told him happily.

 

Derek smiles shyly, blushing bright red. "Awesome! I um… had planned to ask you this later but..." He shrugs his shoulders, finding his pants and finding a ring in his pocket, handing it to his lover. It was… immaculate. Silver with diamonds, beautiful.

 

Jas smiled hearing him. "I think this fits us better don't you?" He asked him before seeing the ring. "Oh baby! That's the most beautiful thing I've seen!!" He exclaimed as he let his lover put it on his finger.

 

Derek smiles softly, putting the ring on his lover's finger. "I'm glad you like it baby..." He tells him, kissing his neck and he slowly stands up, looking at the body. "We uh… made too big of a mess to get rid of the evidence… now our fucking cum is all over. Fuck… might have screwed this up." He laughs nervously.

 

Jas smiled and let him kiss his neck. When he heard him he tilted his head. "Maybe not baby... This is a crappy hotel. Let's get rid of the blood and the body and then it's like rough sex happened in this room." He told him. "I don't think we've messed up too bad... But next time maybe save everything for home.... Or at least after we clean up..."

 

Derek nods his head, rubbing at his temples. "Yeah… you're right. We got this. Just… you were so fucking hot, and now… I have you to worry about in my life too… if I were to get caught it'd be fine but now… you're there too." He says, sighing and hugging him close. "I got this. You wanna go wait in the car?" He asks him, beginning to take his knife to the body in order to cut it up smaller.

 

Jasper smiled at his words. He pulled him into a passionate kiss before grabbing the keys and standing by the door. He adjusted his clothes and grabbed one of the hotel robes before heading down to the car and waiting peacefully. Staring at his ring.

 

Derek comes out a little while later, carrying the blankets as a sort of makeshift bag for the body to go in. He carries it to the car, letting out a groan, and he grabs some bleach solution and goes back inside, to clean up the mess they had made. Before long, it was all clean, and he had a body to get rid of. "Fuck… alright… think we're good. Sorry about that, baby."

 

Jasper continued to wait. Watching his lover come and go until finally he was finished and he looked at him. "Well, rivers, abandoned trails, forest, construction sites.... Any of those right?" He asked him.

 

Derek nods his head. "Yeah, those work. There's a wooded area not too far away that we can use. Let's go there." He says, starting up the car and driving there, hand on his lover's, seeing the ring. "It looks… good on you. Really good." He smiles softly.

 

Jas nodded to his lover and adjusted himself in the passenger seat. "Your robe is in the back seat." He told him. “They are so soft I had to take them..." He said with a chuckle. Then hearing him he blushed and ran his fingertips over his lover's hand. "It fits well... And I really love it. I love you..." He told him kissing him softly.

 

Derek laughs a little, "Not only are we murderers but we're thieves too. Mom would be so disappointed. Except not." He says, shrugging his shoulders, but at hearing him he smiles. "I love you too..." He says, holding his hand and gently stroking his hand with his thumb, before they get where they need to go. He grabs the body, and he dumps the pieces in different parts, some in the water, some in a ditch, etc. Before long, he comes back, stretching out with a yawn.

 

Jasper was going to get out and help his lover but he had already taken off with the bits. Once he came back he yawned himself and looked at him. "I think I'm ready to sleep the day away... After writing it down..." He said. "It's a good thing we are almost finished with this chapter because Sam has been hounding me for more..."

 

Derek comes back, chuckling softly. "It can wait… I'm sure you'll remember exactly what happened tomorrow, baby." He says, heading back home, hand on his hip as they drive. "She can deal with another day."

 

"But I need the money before midnight... To pay off..." Jas gasped and looked away blushing. He had almost told Derek his surprise. He shook his head and then looked back at his lover. "Just start the shower and I'll be in there as quick as a flash." He said with a kiss to his cheek. He had to pay on the new knife set he had seen, they were black and red, titanium blade hunting knives. He knew his lover would love them.

 

Derek looks confused, and then huffs as the other quickly catches himself. "Fine, don't tell me. I'll be in the shower." He says, smirking a little as he kisses his cheek, running inside. He undresses quickly, getting into the shower, letting the warm water run over his body. He cleans up quickly, wanting to sleep as soon as possible… he was… tired. Very tired.

 

"I won't... Because it's special." Jas told him as he went inside and began typing away. After rereading and fixing it up he sent it to Sam and took off to the shower. Once there he opened the door and shed his clothes getting in. "After I pay we will get it the next day... So I'm hoping I get the money before we go to bed... I want you to open it when we wake up." He said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

 

When Jas comes in the shower Derek smiles to him and kisses his neck softly. "You didn't have to do anything for me baby… thank you though. I'm excited." He grins widely, before yawning, covering his mouth.

 

Jas smiled and leaned against him. "Yes I did baby." He told him as he kissed his cheek. "I am happy I can surprise you." He said as he began washing himself off.

 

Derek smiles softly and nods his head. "You're the best. Can't believe we'll have to plan a wedding… shame I don't have any family or friends..." He says with a sad sigh, getting out of the shower and drying himself off.

 

"That makes it easy I don't either... We can do a courthouse thing." Jas told him as he kissed him softly. Then he got out and began to dry off. He heard his phone go off and immediately ran over to make the last payment. He got a delivery confirmation for the following afternoon and smiled. "Alright baby. Let's go to bed!!"

 

Derek nods his head, lying down in bed with a yawn and stretching out. "Goodnight babe… I love you." He says, holding him close. "See you in the morning. We'll have to talk about the marriage thing… and where we wanna go on our honeymoon!" He closes his eyes, relaxing against him.

 

Jas chuckled and crawled into bed with him. Not bothering to get dressed. He cuddled up to him holding him close. "I love you too. See ya in the morning." He said as he kissed his neck softly before resting his head on his chest and passing out.

 

Derek falls asleep soon after, having a dreamless rest, just feeling safe and loved in the arms of his lover. He sleeps late into the morning, snoring softly as he sleeps.


	11. Present Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute and Sexy Filler Chapter

Jas woke up with a groan as he heard the doorbell. He got up and got dressed before he went to grab the package and bring it inside completely excited. He then began to cook some food for when his lover woke up.

Finally after a little while, Derek begins to wake up, feeling his lover's space on the bed was cold. He stands up, still sleepy, and grabs some pants, sliding them on. He stretches out with a yawn, his back cracking slightly, before heading to the kitchen. "Morning..."

 

Jas had just served breakfast to the table when he heard his lover. "After we eat, you can open the gift." He said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around his lover. 

Derek’s eyes lit up and he grins. "Oh shit, yes!" He says happily, sitting down at the table and quickly taking big bites of food, moaning as he tastes it. "Why are you good at everything?"

 

"Cause that's what makes me wifey material." Jas said with a wink. He then began to eat. Smiling and chuckling as he watched his lover eat like a kid fixing to open presents on Christmas. 

Derek finishes eating quickly, looking to his lover with a big grin. "Alright, I'm done!" He says happily, standing up and stretching out. "Alright, present time?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

Jas finished eating and gathered their plates and placed them in the sink. "Yes, present time." He told him as he walked to the bedroom. "There it's on the desk." He told him.

 

Derek goes upstairs quickly and he gets the present, opening it quickly. He looks inside the box, and when he sees the knives, he grins widely. "Oh my god, you serious? This is awesome baby! These are beautiful!" He says happily, picking them up and looking them over.

 

"Yeah I saw them and had to get them." Jas told him with a smile. "You really like them?" He asked as he walked over and wrapped his arms around his lover. Kissing his cheek.

 

Derek nods his head, smiling widely. "Yeah, I love them! Thank you..." He says, wrapping his arms around him and pushing him against the desk, kissing down his neck. "You're the best..."

 

Jas smiled back and closed his eyes at the kisses. "You're welcome baby." He told him as he hopped up on the desk. Looking into his eyes.

 

Derek grins widely. "Mmh… I should thank you somehow… how do you think?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. He grabs his hips, pulling him close.

 

Jas shivered at his words. "Hmmm, I'm not sure... What does Daddy think?" He asked him as he tugged his lip with his teeth roughly. "Want to test the knives out?" He asked him.

 

Derek smirks. "You wanna do that? This is just for you… me thanking you by doing anything you want..." He says with a little chuckle, smacking his ass.

 

"We could... I want to see if it falls hand in hand with my pain kink... But I wanna be blindfolded and tied up..." Jas told him as he looked at him, achingly hard just thinking about it.

 

Derek grins, one hand moving to rub the others hard on. "Oh yeah? Well… if that's what you want..." He grabs some things from the desk, and he grabs the other’s hair, pulling him into a kiss… while he handcuffs his hands behind his back.

 

Jas moaned out softly as he felt him begin to rub at his hard on. "It is!" He told him. Feeling him pull his hair he moaned and arched himself as he was cuffed. He looked at his lover and licked his lover's lips.

 

Derek looks down at him with a chuckle, before finally blindfolding him. He kisses each of his eyes above the blindfold, nuzzling close. "Where should I use the knives baby?"

 

"That'll be your choice..." Jas whispers huskily. His body tingling as he shifted on the desk. "Think we need a safe word?" He asked him.

 

Derek nods his head. "Yeah, probably… any ideas?" He asks, running a knife against the other’s throat, gently, just enough to feel it there.

 

"Popcorn?" Jas asked him before feeling the knife on his throat. He shivered and moaned softly. "It's cold..." He said with a chuckle.

 

Derek nods his head and moves the knife down his chest and stomach, digging it in deep enough to cut his clothes and cut down his body and leave a red mark of blood all the way down to his pants.

 

Hearing the knife rip through the clothes his body tingled. It wasn't until Jas felt the blade in his skin that he moaned low and arched to the blade.

 

Derek chuckles, running the knife back up while he slides off the others shirt… as much as he could. He then begins to push the blade into his leg, down his thigh, to cut his pants off of him.

 

His body shivered and his nipples hardened as his lover continued to move the knife. Feeling it dig into his leg Jas gasped and his member throbbed hard in the pants.

Derek looks up at him with a raised eyebrow, smirk on his lips. "Feel good baby?" He asks, while his free hand moves to stroke his member. He moves the knife to his nipple, just gently moving the cold metal against it.

 

Jas nodded to his question and blinked against the blindfold. "Oh god...." He moaned out as he felt his lover stroke his member. Feeling the cold blade at his nipple he hissed in pleasure letting his head lull back.

 

Derek smirks and puts the knife down, kissing his lover on the lips, still stroking his member. "Fuck I love you..." He growls as he pulls back, undoing his pants quickly.

 

Feeling his lover's lips on his own Jas kissed him back deeply. Hearing him growl he shivered and licked his own lips. "I love you too baby..." He moaned out softly.

 

Derek rubs his member with some lube he had gotten as well, groaning softly, before lining it up with his lovers tight hole… only to thrust in and put a cock ring on his lover all at the same time.

 

Jas felt his love slip inside of him and he cried out arching hard, but when he felt the cock ring his member throbbed and he leaned forward to begin kissing his lover's neck softly.

 

Derek smirks, kissing his lover’s cheek as well, "I love you...you're so fucking amazing… look even more amazing with this ring on… mmh… now I can have you as long as I want before I let you cum..."

 

Jas shivered and moaned out as he rocked himself wanting to be thrusted into deeper. "Fuck baby!" He cried out.

 

Derek growls, rocking his hips into him. "You like that baby?" He asks him, grabbing his hair in one hand, the other on his hip, fingernails digging into his skin.

 

Jas moaned louder in response. "Yes!" He cried out as his spot was hit. He let his head fall back as pleasure took over his body.

 

Derek grins and thrusts up against his spot again and again, grabbing his nipple and twisting it, fingernails digging into it hard.

 

Jas cried out arching to his touch. Erotic cries leaving his lips feeling his lover at his nipple. His member throbbing roughly in the ring.

 

Derek bites his neck rough, leaving a red mark on his neck, before pulling away. He looks down at him and grins, giving one last thrust before cumming hard inside him.

 

Jas cried out feeling him bite his neck. When he felt him fill him up he moaned even louder. "Oh fuck baby!!" He gasped as he leaned forward looking for his lover wanting to lick and bite his neck.

 

Derek pulls the others blindfold off, pulling out of him and smirking at the sight before him. "I think I'll just leave you here.. sound good?"

 

Jas looked at him after adjusting and gasped. "Baby you'd leave me like this?" He whined out licking his lips.

 

Derek smirks, nodding his head. "Handcuffed, with a cock ring, unable to cum… maybe I'd put a dildo inside of you just for fun." He laughs softly.

 

Jas shivered. "You tease me in the worst way..." He said as he rocked on the desk. He looked at him and rubbed his wrists in the cuffs. "You aren't through with me just yet are you?" He asked him his voice husky.

 

Derek begins to turn away, before hearing him ask if he was done with him, and he looks back to him with a cocked eyebrow. "Never..." He says with a grin, suddenly taking the ring off and wrapping his lips around the other's member, taking him all in.

 

Seeing him turn away Jas was about to whine until he felt his lover pull off the ring and take him into his mouth. He moaned out and rolled his hips forwards.

 

Derek bobs his head with a groan, closing his eyes and swallowing around his member, knowing it wouldn't take long. He looks up at him, grinning widely.

Jas moaned out and throbbed in his lover's mouth. "Gonna..." He gasped as he rolled his hips more before cumming with a cry.

 

Derek swallows it all down, before giving a groan as he pulls away, licking his lips. "Mmh… damn, you taste good baby..." He whispers, beginning to undo the handcuffs around his wrists.

 

Jas groaned and panted as his lover swallowed him all. After his wrists were freed he wrapped them around his neck and tangled his hands in his hair pulling him into a kiss. "That was amazing..." He told him.

 

Derek kisses him right back, moaning into the kiss and closing his eyes as he relaxes. "God you're amazing..." He says with a smile.

 

Jas moaned into the kiss sucking on his tongue and lip. Then he pulled away, panting. He nuzzled into his neck.

 

Derek smiles softly and picks him up, going to take him to the bed and lying him down. He kisses him softly on the lips once more, before he goes to get him a cup of water, bringing it back with a soft sigh.

 

Jas smiled as he was carried to the bed. Feeling the soft kisses he kissed him back and waited for his lover to come back. Seeing the water he sat up and began to drink it. "Thank you baby." He said with a smile.

 

Derek smiles a little and nods his head. "Of course baby." He says, sitting down next to him and gently rubbing his head. He blushes softly, thinking about the fact he was head over heels for him in love… and they were going to get married.

 

Jas smiled and leaned against him as he finished the water. "You know... I'm really glad I met you... I would've never imagined that I would be this happy..." He said softly.

 

Derek blushes, looking down at him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "I am too..." He says, rubbing his shoulder softly and closing his eyes. "I… don't know where I'd be without you."

 

Jas blushed and hearing him he couldn't help but chuckle. "I know where I'd be... Still doing dead in work and the book would've never been finished, sold, or sequealed..." He said softly.

 

Derek smiles a little, holding onto him. "I probably would have given up the whole serial killer thing… just turned myself in… cops really are incompetent." He says, shrugging and holding onto him, yawning and stretching out.

 

"Well now we can make an even better chapter in the book. 'Why I married my serial killer...'" Jas said with a chuckle. He kissed him softly and placed the cup to the side.

 

Derek laughs a little and he lies back on the bed, stretching out. "I… am ready for a nap." He says with a little chuckle, closing his eyes and wrapping around his body. "You better stay and keep me warm." He says, cracking an eye open and looking to him.

 

"Me too." Jas said as he laid down, his head resting on his chest. Then hearing him he chuckled. "No writing, no killing, no leaving.... I'm too fucking tired." He said with a chuckle as he kissed his chest softly before closing his eyes and relaxing in his arms.

 

Derek chuckles a little before dozing off, holding onto his lover tightly, breathing evenly, having no dreams. He always felt better when he was sleeping next to Jasper...


	12. Jas Gets Hurt... Finds Out A Surprise!!!!

\---Time Skip---

It had been two months and Jasper and Derek had been taking a small break, just wanting to be around each other. But finally Jasper had been driven stir crazy and Sam was hounding for more of the book... Sighing he sat up in bed and groaned as he felt a slight wave of nausea hit but he shook it off. "Baby. I think tonight we need to go hunting..." He said softly.

 

Derek looks up at him with a yawn, raising an eyebrow. "What? Oh… shit… yeah, it's been a while huh?" He asks, smirking a little. "I think something can be arranged."

 

Jas looked over at his love and winked. "I'm sure we can baby. Sam hounded me all day yesterday but I told her I had writer’s block..." He said as he rubbed his neck. "I think we should make this one really special..." He said as he stretched.

 

Derek chuckles a little. "What were you thinking?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. "What would make this really special?" He asks him, getting up and going to get dressed, groaning softly as he moves.

 

"You be the bait this time... I'll be waiting in a motel, but we gotta find a really run down one..." Jas said as he got up and turned on the shower.

 

Derek looks back at him with a small smirk. "Really? Hm… I could do that." He says, heading over to the shower with him. "I should shower, make myself look presentable… maybe put some makeup on...will you be jealous?" He asks, laughing.

 

Jas chuckled hearing him and pulling him in he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to him claiming his lips with a heated kiss. "Hell no, I know you're going to come home to me..." He told him as he tugged on his lip with his teeth

 

Derek kisses him back, moaning into it, and he gently pushes him against the wall. "Damn right… mmh… it's only fair you be the one to fuck me senseless when it's all said and done..." He says with a laugh, beginning to undress.

 

"Maybe tonight... Huh babe?" Jas purred as he let his lover pin him to the wall. "Fuck I love it when your rough." He told him as he helped him undress. He leaned up on his tiptoes to kiss him again. "I'm starving. Let's order something for delivery while we shower..." He told him.

 

Derek chuckles softly, kissing his neck. "You go order. I'm gonna go ahead and step in the shower." He says, getting under the shower head, giving him a little show as he cleans himself off.

Jas nodded. "Pizza alright?" He asked him as he walked out and waited at the bathroom door. "I think I want pepperoni..."

Derek nods his head. "Yeah, that's fine." He says, sighing as he gets shampoo in his hair, which had since been growing out a little bit.

 

Jas goes and picks up the phone and orders the pizzas, he ordered two just in case. Then he joined his lover in the shower. "30 minutes." He said as he leaned into his lover getting some water to run down his body.

 

Derek smiles and nods his head, nuzzling close and kissing his neck, sighing softly in pleasure as he feels his lover’s form against him.

 

Jas smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. Feeling his soft kisses he closes his eyes and sighs in pleasure as he leans closer.

 

Derek kisses him on the lips before leaning back with a smirk on his lips. "Ready to find some targets?" He asks, stepping out of the shower to dry off, humming softly.

 

Jas nods his head. "After we eat just drop me at the motel I'll get started on setup..." He said with a wink. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked to the room. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a tee before he heard a knock. He answered the door in his towel and paid bringing the food into the kitchen.

 

Derek nods his head, and he begins to dress, getting on a bikini that fit over his form nicely, with a see-through silk-like fabric that covered his stomach and a bit of his upper thigh… but left nothing to the imagination. He pulls on a pair of stockings and some high heels, and does his makeup. By the time the food is there, he comes to the kitchen, heels clicking on the wood. "How do I look?" He asks with a smirk.

 

Jasper was eating some of the pizza not realizing that he already eaten half of the first pizza when he saw his love come out. He stared at him and licked his lips. "Oh god baby. You look fucking fantastic..." He told him as he licked his lips.

Derek smirks, moving to gently rub against the other, seeing how much pizza he had eaten. "Jeez, think you ate enough?" He asks with a little laugh, kissing him. "I'm kidding. Eat whatever you want baby." He says, sighing as he fixes his hair, before grabbing a slice, leaning against the counter.

 

Hearing him Jas looks down and blushes. "I'm really hungry baby..." He told him with a chuckle. Then he went back to eating. After he had two more pieces he went to the room and tried to put on his jeans. He got them on but couldn't button them. "What the hell??!!" He yelled out.

 

Derek eats just two pieces before heading to the room when he hears him yell out, looking confused. "What's wrong?" He asks, before seeing he was having trouble buttoning his pants. "Heh, it's probably the food baby from eating so much!"

 

"But... I haven't been eating this much.... They fit a couple days ago.." Jas told him. Then he pulled them off and put on some sweats.

 

Derek shrugs. "I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe they shrunk or something?" He offers up, not really thinking he had gained a lot of weight… maybe just a little. Not that he cared. He smiles, leaning against him. "Besides, it's me who has to look good tonight, baby."

 

"You’re probably right baby." Jas told him as he finished getting dressed. It wasn't until he heard the last comment that he turned around and looked at him. "What do you mean?" He asked him, his arms crossing over his chest.

 

Derek raises an eyebrow. "I was just kidding, Jasper..." He says, frowning, "You always look good. It was a joke." He says, fixing his outfit a bit. "Are you ready to go?" He asks him, looking a bit worried he had really hurt him.

 

Jas sighed and walked to the door slipping on his shoes. He knew his love was only kidding but he couldn't help the mood it put him in. He waited at the door for a moment before grabbing the wallet and heading to the car.

 

Derek goes out to the car, opening it up for his lover and looking a little sad. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He tells him, taking his hand in his own. "Let's just… focus on tonight?" He asks, leaning over to kiss him.

 

Jas got in and hearing his lover he nodded. "Alright baby..." He said softly, feeling as if he could cry. He kissed his lips softly. "Let's do this..." He said as he caressed his palm with his thumb.

 

Derek smiles and starts to drive to the terrible hotel they had planned for, and he gets out, buying them a room for the night. He gets back to his lover, handing him one of the keys. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I'll see you soon." He tells him, kissing him softly on the lips.

 

Jas smiled and took the key. "Love you..." He told him as he kissed him back. He grabbed the bag that he had brought with supplies and headed to the room.

 

Derek smiles back as well, "Love you too." He tells him before driving off to the bar. He gets out of the car, humming as he goes inside, making sure his ass moved with every step he took, heels clicking on the floor under them.

 

Jasper had the room set up in minutes then claimed the bathroom as the nausea hit him full force.

 

John tilted his head as he downed his drink. He looked around the bar before he laid eyes on someone he definitely hadn't seen before. He quickly walked over and ran a hand through his hair. "What's a pretty thing like you doing here all alone?" He asked him.

 

Derek looks back to him and he smirks, gently placing his hand on the other's arm. "I was hoping to find someone to spend the night with me… I'm so lonely..." He says, running his fingers up the other's bicep. "Care to buy me a drink, handsome?"

 

John smirked and feeling his fingers on his arm he licked his lips. "Sure. Right this way...." He said softly.

 

Derek smiles and follows him, telling him the drink he wanted. "So… are you willing to spend the night with me? God I've just been so desperate..."

 

"If you want we can skip the drinks then?" John told him as he rested against the bar looking at him and licking his lips.

 

Derek giggles a little, leaning up to kiss his ear. "If you say so big boy… I'll take us somewhere?" He offers up, hand running up his thigh.

 

John shivered and nodded. He was putty in his hands now. His body heated and ready to go... "I don't have a car, friends dropped me here so hopefully you have something?"

 

Derek smiles. "I'll drive us there… let's get one drink for the road." He says, ordering them both a drink. When they get them, he pays the man, before downing his drink, smiling widely. "Let's go." He says, taking the other's hand. "What's your name, handsome?" He asks him softly.

 

John downed his drink and smirked at the other. "John." He said with a smile. "I'll follow you..." He said as he placed a hand on his thigh.

 

Derek nods his head, placing his own hand on John's, and he grins slightly, walking with him out to the car. He starts it up, leaning over to kiss the other on the lips. "Mmh… baby… I hope you don't mind some kinky stuff… I'm so into that..." He whispers in his ear.

 

John smirked and after the kiss he shivered. "I'm good with anything..." He told him as he buckled up.

 

Derek chuckles. "What about being tied up and blindfolded? It heightens all the other senses… So when you cum… god it'll be so much and all inside me… would you like that baby?" He asks, hand drifting over his crotch as he reaches for a blindfold, in order to tie it around his eyes.

 

John gasped as he felt the other lightly touch him. He shivered and nodded. "Blindfold gag doesn't matter." He told him as he closed his eyes.

 

Derek smirks and tightens the blindfold around him, but doesn't tie his hands behind his back… he drives to the hotel, one hand on the others thigh, gently working its way to his crotch… before pulling away. "We're here John, baby..." He says, getting out and opening the other’s door, taking him by the hand and leading him into the room.

 

John nodded and took the other’s hand. Once in the room he stopped and waited to be led to the bed.

 

Derek leads him to the bed, grinning as he pushes him down, getting atop him. He kisses his neck, looking over for Jasper. "Are you ready?" He asks, grabbing a rope to tie his arms together.

 

John laid on the bed achingly hard hearing him he nodded. "I'm so ready baby..." He whispered.

 

Jasper chuckled darkly as he walked over. "I'm ready too. You picked an excellent one my love...." He cooed.

 

Derek chuckles softly, kissing his lover, and looking down at the other, beginning to tie up his arms. "Mmh… I have another person here who wants to play with us… he's even cuter than I am… I think you'll like him." He tells him with a smirk, before whispering in his ear. "He's going to make sure you feel the most pain you've ever felt in your miserable, short life..."

 

John was startled hearing another voice in the room. "Oh? Do I get to look?" He asked before hearing him and he gasped as he began to struggle against his arm restraints his feet flailing and he kicked one of them hard enough to stumble back and fall.

Jasper groaned as he was kicked, the air being knocked out of him and as he lands on the floor he's out cold.

 

Derek gasps as he sees his lover get kicked in the stomach, and he stares at him, before back to the man struggling. He growls. "You… fucking piece of shit!" He yells at him, grabbing him and wrapping his hand around John's neck, tightening his grip. "Fuck our plan I-I'm… gonna fucking kill you..." He growls out, holding his hands there until he lost air.

 

John groaned as he heard him. Realizing he just fucked up. Feeling his grip tighten round his neck he began twisting his body to get free until it went black. His body fell limp.

 

Derek growls and he stands up, putting on a pair of gloves his love had brought to clean and then grabbing his gun and shooting the guy a few times for good measure, before leaning down and picking up Jasper. "Jas! Jas! Fuck..." He mumbles, taking him to the car, leaving the body there put he threw the gloves and the gun under the passenger seat, as he lies him down in the backseat. He drives him to the hospital, and takes him in as soon as they get there.

 

Jasper was out of it. He didn't wanna wake up he felt like crap. Soon he came to in the hospital and he woke with a start. "Baby?!" He cried out not seeing him at the moment.

 

Derek comes into the room a few moments later, holding a coffee and looking tired as hell. "Babe, I'm sorry, I had to go take care of our stuff and… have you been awake long?" He asks, sitting down beside him. "Are you okay? God, you scared the shit out of me..."

 

Jas rubbed his eyes and looked at his lover. "I just woke up baby... Have I been asleep long?" He asked him. "It scared me too. Why am I here?" He asked him.

 

Derek bites his lower lip. "Well um… they… wanted to keep you here for a while to make sure the… the babies are okay." He says, looking worried about his reaction. "Which… they said looks like they are."

 

Jas nodded his head. "Oh well that's good.... Wait! Baby?" He asked him. Then hearing they he raised a brow. "Twins? Oh baby I don't.... I...." His heart began to race as he looked down at his stomach and placed a hand on it.

 

Derek bites his lower lip rougher, leaning forward to hold his hand in his own. "Twins… I know it’s a lot to take in but… it's up to you what we do from here okay?"

 

Jas smiled and looked at Derek. "I'm going to be a mom... You're going to be a dad...." He said as he smiled caressing his hand. "I don't want to you know... I want to keep them... If you do..." He sad softly.

 

Derek nods his head, smiling. "I want to keep them too… just our little kiddos… might make our plans a little difficult." He says with a soft chuckle, rubbing his stomach.

 

"We will figure it out I've got 8 months.... Wait how far along did they say I was?" Jas asked softly.

 

Derek shrugs. "Two months about… so… seven months." He smiles a little, rubbing the other’s stomach. "I cant wait baby." 

 

The doctor comes in at that time, opens the door and tells them that the babies were fine, but to be more careful because something like that could kill them.

 

"Two months....?" Jas asked softly. "I guess that's why my pants didn't fit..." He said with a chuckle. "Sorry for getting upset at you..." He said as he started to get up after the doctor left.

 

Derek shakes his head. "It's okay baby..." He says, helping him stand and get dressed once again. He was still worried about the babies, not wanting them to get hurt… he would make sure nothing happened again.

 

Jas smiled and dressed up. "I can't believe it baby..." He said with a chuckle. "We are parents.... Well we're going to be..." He said as he walked out to the car. "What did you tell him happened anyways? Actually what really happened to me?" He asked. "I just remember throwing up in the motel bathroom..."

 

Derek laughs a little nervously. "Yeah, it's crazy. I just told them you fell down the stairs… hit your stomach on the stair… so… yeah." He shrugs. "I took care of the guy… so we're good as far as that goes." He starts up the car, helping his lover in. "You sure you’re not hurting anywhere?"

 

"No baby just really hungry... But I didn't really fall down right? What happened?" Jas asked him softly. "I won't get mad..." He told him as he kissed him deeply.

 

Derek blinks. "Oh… well… I brought the guy back to the room and he got all angry and tried to get away and he kicked you in the stomach… I should have tied his feet up..." He sighs sadly. "Let's go get some food?" He offers with a smile, resting his hand on his hip.

 

Jas listened to his lover and he smiled at him. "Well... That is not what I expected." He said with a laugh. Then hearing him mention food he nodded quickly. "I'm starving.... Do you think we need to move again?" He asked softly.

 

Derek nods his head. "Yeah… I know, I'm sorry… I was careless. That’s why this happened. But… we should probably move again. They'll start to be able to track what happened to us… and with kids… we probably want a fresh start." It was late, so he gets in a drive thru line to get his lover food.

 

"That's true. We can pack tomorrow... After the last one is written down we will pack, send chapter and get paid then leave..." Jas said with a smile. "I love you baby..." He said sweetly. Then smelling the food he groaned. "Oh god babe.... Just order a big value box..." He said. "With a coke."

 

Derek nods his head, "This is the last time we eat fast food when you're pregnant though, okay? We're gonna have the healthiest freaking babies ever." he says, ordering him what he wanted, and paying and giving his lover the food. "I love you too, by the way. God you've turned me into such a cheesy fuck..."

 

Jas listened to him as he talked not really able to concentrate too much, but hearing him say no more fast food he turned to him with a deadly stare. "Baby.... If I want fast food I will get said fast food.... Or no one will be happy..." He told him deathly serious. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for the food. "But I love you too and I'm glad I've made you so cheesy..."

 

Derek blinks before laughing a little, giving him the food and rolling his eyes. "Fine, fine. Whatever. You'll get your fast food. I'll just start cooking or something to entice you to eat at home." He says, hand resting on his lover's thigh. "Where do you want to move?" He asks as he drives them both home.

 

Jas kissed his cheek as he heard his answer. "Mmhmm, my sexy lover cooking for me.... That may make me want to eat at home... Do I get to eat off of you too?" He asked him as he licked his own lips thinking about it. Then hearing him he thought. "Where could we go? Where have we not been?"

 

Derek laughs a little. "Hell yeah, finish what we were going to do after the game tonight." He says, driving off to home, and finally getting there. He opens the door for him and lets him in.

 

Jas shivered and shifted in the seat. Once home he walked in and sat down scarfing down his food. After eating 3/4 of the box he sighed and rubbed his tummy. "Want the rest baby?"

 

Derek sits down with him and he shakes his head no. "Nah, I'm fine. Not really hungry. Still tense from before." He says with a small smile, kissing his forehead. "Wanna get to bed?" He asks him.

 

Jas nodded and placed the food in the fridge. Then hearing him he nodded. "Yeah baby. Let's go..." He said as he began walking to the bed. Once in the room he stripped down and went to the dresser grabbing some shorts and threw them on he bed. He looked down and sighed. "I'm gonna get huge...."

 

Derek chuckles softly. "You'll look beautiful." He says with a little smile, kissing his neck, and he gets into just his boxers, lying down on the bed, yawning. He stretches his arms out and ushering for the other to come lay in his arms.

 

Jas smiled and leaned against him until he felt the other move away. He smiled and slipped on the shorts then he crawled into his lovers arms. "I'm gonna have boobs...." He said softly.

 

Derek laughs a little. "Hey, I can just suck on them then… mmh.." He says with a smirk, kissing his lover's cheek. "Goodnight baby. Love you." He tells him, closing his eyes and falling asleep soon after.


	13. Hormonal Sexy Time!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another filler

\---Time Skip---

Jasper groaned as he went through the last box to unpack. He rubbed his stomach and sighed. It was just last week they were in London... Now they were in Italy. He had his doctor transfer him to one over here and his appointment was the following day. He plopped backwards on his ass sitting down with a huff. "Fuck babe... I'm tired..." He called out.

Derek chuckles and he sits some boxes down, smiling as he walks over to his lover. "Hey, we should get some rest. We can finish unpacking in a minute." He tells him, rubbing his back and sitting next to him.

 

"I wanna take a nap.... And eat some ice cream... Preferably in the opposite order..." Jas told him as he leaned against him rubbing his stomach. "Don't forget the appointment tomorrow..." He yawned.

 

Derek laughs a little. "Yeah, I can make that happen. Picked this up while I was out today." He says, going to the fridge and bringing him some ice cream in a pint. "Here you go." He says, handing it to him with a spoon. "I'll make sure you make the appointment."

 

Jas eyed the ice cream happily and began to eat. "Any hunting grounds here?" He asked him as he sighed eating the ice cream.

 

Derek hesitates. "Well… I think we're going to take a break from the hunting for a while..." He says, smiling sadly. "I just think we need a break from it."

 

"Oh baby you don't have too.... Unless you want to..." Jas said softly. "I think I'm gonna try and write children books on the side... For now..." He said. "Sam won’t be too happy with me..." He sighed and rubbed his neck.

 

Derek looks over to his lover, gently kissing his cheek. "I have a few other murders we haven't written about yet that are pretty interesting… but… if you want to write children's books I'll support you. I'm sure our little twins will love them." He says with a little laugh.

 

Jas smiled. "Well with those last bit I'll let her know that I'll be switching to children's or other horror stories... I just don't know. Maybe I should try and do something else?" He asked as he rubbed his stomach putting away ice cream.

 

Derek nods his head. "That sounds pretty good. Well, if you need help… I can probably help. I dunno. I haven't lived many days that would be good for a children's book."

 

Jas smiled and got up. He walked into the bare second bedroom and smiled. "I wish I knew what we were having so we could shop already..." He said with a smile. "Ready for that nap?" He asked him with a smirk.

 

Derek smiles a little. "Hm… wonder if they'll be fraternal or identical twins." He says with a little chuckle, standing in the bedroom with him. He looks to his lover and he smirks. "Hell yeah. Nap time." He says, taking his lover by the hand.

 

Jas smiled and looked up at him. "Either way I can't believe it..." He told him. As they walked to the room he stripped down and looked his lover over, licking his lips. "Baby..." He whispered softly.

 

Derek raises an eyebrow, looking over to his lover, before smirking, wrapping his arms around him. "Hey, are you insinuating we do something other than nap? Because you need your rest.." He says, chuckling as he kisses his neck.

 

"I am... I will rest after..." Jas told him as he shivered feeling his kisses. "You know being pregnant fucks with everything going on...." He said with a chuckle. Then he turned and looked at him before kissing his neck softly nipping his collarbone.

 

Derek laughs a little. "Oh fuck baby I've known nothing but that for like the past few weeks." He laughs, grabbing his ass and slapping it, before he pulls his lover down to the bed. "We have to be gentle."

 

Jas moaned out feeling the slap and he shivered. "We don't have to be gentle right now do we?" He asked him with a pout as he laid down on the bed with his lover.

 

Derek shakes his head. "I don't wanna take any risks." He tells him, kissing his neck, hands moving down the other's chest and stomach. "You're fucking beautiful… y'know that?" He says with a smirk, biting his neck and sucking it with a moan.

 

Jas blushed and looked up at him. When he felt his lover move his hands over his chest he arched with a gasp his nipples extremely sensitive. Then hearing him he blushed darker and was going to reply before feeling him bite and suck at his neck. Then a throaty moan left him as he turned his head to the side

 

Derek licks up his neck, before biting on his earlobe. He rubs the other's thighs, massaging them, taking his time and indeed being very gentle and loving… yet touching all the right places, all the right ways, knowing it would drive his lover crazy.

 

Jas gasped at his lover's touches. Feeling the gentleness drove him nuts but in a very delightful way. His cries grew louder the more sensitive the touches were.

Derek runs his hands in to rub at his bottom, groping it, before one hand moves between his ass, sliding a finger inside of his hole. "You're so warm..." He mumbles, kissing him on the lips, while working the finger in and out slowly.

 

Feeling his hands at his ass only made him wetter. Then feeling his finger slide in Jas cried out and rolled his hips. "Fuck babe...." He moaned out closing his eyes.

 

Derek moves the finger in and out of him, curling up against that sweet spot inside of his lover. He adds a second finger inside of him, curling that up as well, loving all the sweet moans his lover made. "Must be the hormones making you crazy for this..." He says softly, kissing his stomach, biting and sucking on his skin.

 

Feeling the next one slide in and his sweet spot hit he felt his member throbbing roughly already. "Derek!" He cried out rocking his hips against his hand, panting. He nodded at the others words and his hole trembled around his fingers.

 

Derek chuckles and he is breathing heavily, wanting to already fuck him… but he was going to take his time. He slowly moves the fingers in and out, while one hand moves to gently tweak his nipples, twisting it.

 

His moans grew louder as Jas felt his lover continue to finger him. Feeling him tweak his nipple he arched off the bed and moaned even louder. "Fuck babe.... I'm close...." He gasped as he looked down at his lover.

 

Derek pulls his fingers out, licking them off in front of him, looking at him. "Mmh… don't want you to cum too soon, baby… maybe we should take a minute… wait before I start up again..."

 

Jas whined as he pulled his fingers out. Then when he heard him he glared at him and practically growled at him. "Baby.... Don't make me wait..." He whined.

 

Derek smirks. "Oh, I'm sorry… why don't you tell me what you want me to do?" He says, sitting back, letting him take the lead now.

 

Jas looked at him and smirked he sat up and put his hands on his chest. Pushing him back against the bed. "I'll show you what I want..." He told him as he straddled him and let his lover's member feel how wet he was.

 

Derek looks surprised up at him as he straddles him, and feeling how warm and wet he was he groans softly in pleasure. "Fuck… baby… well you're already up here… Why don't you go ahead and start riding me?" He asks him.

Jas moaned out and began rocking his hips, letting him slide between his cheeks. Soon he had him slowly sliding inside of his hole. He moaned out and gripped his lover's chest roughly as he slid him all the way in.

 

Derek groans at feeling how warm and wet his lover was, and he holds him close, rocking his hips up to go even further. "You okay?" He asks him, wanting to make sure he wasn't over exerting himself.

 

Jas answers by beginning to go faster and rolling his hips to take him deeper. He leaned down and began to nip, suck and lick at his neck and earlobe.

Derek groans as the other moves atop him, and he grabs his hips, helping him to move faster, helping him go deeper inside his lover. "Fuck… babe..." He mumbles, the bed creaking under them.

 

Jas cried out not bothering to hold back. He kissed him roughly and began bouncing his body hypersensitive. His member throbbing. "Fuck baby...." He panted against his lips.

 

Derek moves one hand to start stroking his lover, the other holding him steady, while also leaving gentle touches to his back and thighs. "Are you close?"

 

Jas moaned more as his lover began stroking him. Hearing him he nodded and arched as he placed his hands atop his lover's thighs leaned back and began rolling changing the angle.

 

Derek growls in pleasure himself, rocking his hips up inside of him, knowing he wouldn't last much longer. He continues to stroke his member, going faster, wanting his lover to cum...

 

Hearing the growls his body shivers and Jas gasped as his love moved his hips. Then after a little bit longer he cried out his lover's name and came. He leaned forward and latched on to his neck sucking on it as he rode out his orgasm.

 

Derek groans as he feels the other suck on his neck, and when he tightens around him as he cums he growls in pleasure, grabbing his hair and tugging it roughly, just as he cums inside of him. He lets himself finish, panting heavily, before falling back against the bed with a moan.

 

Feeling him tug his hair roughly Jas cried out and rolled his hips as his lover came inside. He moaned softly as he laid down atop him, not pulling off him just yet. He kissed him deeply and nuzzled into his neck. "It keeps feeling better and better..." He whispered as he yawned.

 

Derek chuckles a little breathlessly, nodding his head and kissing the top of his head. "That… is definitely true… fuck baby… you're so amazing."

 

Jas blushed deeply and smiled. "Aww baby..." He said as he slowly lifted his hips to let him slide out. He gasped and shivered as he laid back down.

 

Derek makes sure the other was comfortable before he goes to get his lover some warm tea and water, bringing it back and lying next to him. "Have to keep you hydrated." He says with a little chuckle.

 

"You're too good for me babe." Jas said with a smile. He drank the tea first then the water before yawning again and cuddling next to him.

 

Derek shakes his head. "No baby. You're too good for me." He says before pausing. "We never got married did we?" He says, looking down at him. "I don't know how that stuff works here and we don't know anyone here..." He sighs softly.

 

Jas just smiled and kissed him on the lips. "We can just do a courthouse thing? I mean I don't have any family so no point in something fancy." He said as he rested his head on his lover's chest.

 

Derek nods his head, kissing his lover’s head. "That's okay... we'll both have our own family soon..." He smiles softly, holding onto him. "For now… let's sleep. I’m exhausted."

 

Jas chuckled. "You're exhausted?" He teased as he relaxed against his lover. He sighed. "Baby... If you want to hunt do so... Maybe you could hunt outta town, not close to home. I'll be fine here. Don't let me keep you from doing what you like." He said with a yawn as he kissed his chest. Then he closed his eyes and passed out.

 

Derek looks down at his lover as he falls asleep, and he smiles sadly. "I'm not leaving you here… ever." He tells him, holding him close before falling asleep himself.


	14. Relief & Baby Names...

\---Time Skip---

Jasper woke up slowly rubbing his large belly. "Babe?" He called out as he moved his feet to the edge and began getting up... He has been on bedrest the last few months and he felt like all he was doing was eating and sleeping. He was seven months along and really close to the due date... Once he stood he coughed as the twins seemed to kick him together. "Dammit.... That one hurt...." He said as he sighed. "For a little boy and a little girl y'all pack a punch...." He said as he waddled to the door frame going to the kitchen to get something to eat or snack on whichever came first.

 

Derek was in the living room, on his laptop, working on something, before looking up to hear Jasper. He goes to check on him, only to see him walking to the door. He huffs, taking his hand. "Baby, you need to lay back down. I'll get you something." He tells him, gently rubbing his tummy and hand as he helps him sit back down. "You okay?" He asks him.

 

When his lover led him back to the bed Jas groaned and pouted. "Baby I don't wanna lay in bed... I'm so bored I’ve written three children’s books and two chapters plotting a devious and heinous murder..... Involving these brats I'm going crazy. Atleast let me come sit on the couch with you..." He whined.

 

Derek sighs, looking to him, before finally nodding his head. "Fine. Just to the couch. I don't want you walking much more than that." He tells him, kissing his cheek, and he helps him stand up, taking him back to the living room slowly, not wanting him to hurt himself.

 

Jas sighed with relief and walked with him to the couch, well waddled. Once at the couch he eased down and relaxed himself finally sitting up right instead of just laying down all the time.

 

Derek wraps an arm around him and rests it on his stomach while the other grabs the remote, turning on the TV. "I'm sorry… I know it must be boring lying in bed all day..."

 

"Add babies that kick 24/7 and that's the party I'm in..." Jas said as he slowly rubbed his chest, it was so much bigger now and so much more sore. So he began massaging them and slowly he relaxed even more. "When is the last appointment?" He asked as he nuzzled against him.

 

Derek watches him rub his breasts and blushes, crossing his legs. They hadn't had sex in a while since Derek was worried about hurting Jasper. "In a week or two I think? Do you wanna move it sooner?" He asks, rubbing and massaging his back.

 

Jas shook his head and continued to massage himself. He closed his eyes but not before seeing his lover cross his legs. "Wanna help?" He purred as he worked on one leaving the other alone.

Derek hesitates before smirking slightly, and he begins to rub at his lover’s chest, rubbing his hand against where the nipple was. "Mmh… god, you look like a chick... it's adorable." He teases.

 

Jas heard him and he chuckled. He wanted to tease back but feeling him rub across his nipple he moaned low and his body tingled.

 

Derek catches the way the other's body seemed to shiver when he touched his nipple, and he raises an eyebrow. "Want me to get rid of some of these clothes? Maybe I can make you feel even better." He says with a smirk.

 

"Oh god baby.... Yes!!" Jas whispered as he looked at him full of lust and desire. He moved his hands away and began to pull off his dress, which he has been wearing plenty because of his stomach.

 

Derek smirks as he sees the other begin to pull his dress off, and he does it for him, pulling it off of his body. He looks at the other and he chuckles, kissing his large stomach. "You look so beautiful like this..." He whispers, hands moving up to rub at his breasts finally.

 

Jas blushed at his words and feeling him at his breasts he moaned out and closed his eyes. "Baby...." He moaned softly.

Derek looks up at him and he smirks wide, leaning down and licking at his nipple, before wrapping his lips around it and sucking, moaning as he feels warm, sweet milk fill his mouth.

 

Feeling him lick his nipple and the warmth of his mouth on it Jas hissed in pleasure. It wasn't until he felt him begin to suck the milk out that he moaned out and placed a hand at the nape of his neck tangling it in his hair.

 

Derek closes his eyes, one hand resting on his stomach, the other beginning to rub him through his panties. He smirks and he strokes his member, not willing to go much further than rub him.

 

Feeling him rub his member Jas moaned louder and rolled his hips, starting to pant. "Fuck baby.... It's been a while..." He said as he looked at him with pleading eyes.

 

Derek chuckles softly. "I know baby, I'm sorry… I can't risk hurting you or the babies. You know how rough I get." He tells him with a smirk, pulling his panties down slowly.

 

"I still remember the safe word... I think." Jas mumbled the last part trying to remember. He wiggled his hips and took off his panties the rest of the way off. Then he reached down with his free hand and caressed his lover through his pants. "Please baby... I'm going nuts..." He told him softly.

 

Derek sighs. "Baby, you're too big… it might hurt you. Let me do this for you." He tells him, leaning down to lick at his member, while one hand moves up to run his chest, the other sliding a finger inside his tight hole.

 

Jas was about to pout until he felt his lover lick his member. He moaned softly as he let his head fall back. Feeling his hand rub at his chest he shivered as he felt milk leaking down as well, from him sucking earlier. He gasped feeling his finger inside and he moaned low, slowly rocking his hips.

 

Derek continues to thrust the finger in and out of his lover, taking his time to hit that spot inside him, while he rubs at his nipple. He moves his head up and down on his erection, his mouth so warm and wet around his lover’s member.

 

Moans and pants were leaving him as his lover tended to him. Jas felt so close already, he was so sensitive.... His member began throbbing in his lover's mouth and his hole clenched around his finger.

 

Derek adds a second finger, thrusting them up against him that bundle of nerves inside him. He groans and sucks his member hard, before moving to lick his hole instead, moving his hand to stroke his lover.

 

Feeling the second finger slide in Jas cried out and rolled his hips. He moaned out his lover's name and his body shivered feeling more milk roll down. When he pulled off his shaft he let out a whine which turned into a throaty moan as he felt him lick his hole. "Baby please...." He panted.

 

Derek looks up at him, hesitant, before finally letting out a sigh. He stands up and he pulls his fingers out of him, licking them off. "Lay down on your side." He tells him, getting him adjusted so his ass was level for Derek to thrust into. "You have to tell me if it hurts, okay?" He tells him, kissing his neck.

 

Jas panted as his lover pulled away. Hearing him he nodded and shifted so he was on his side. Moving so he ass was easier to get to. "I will baby... I just... I need this...." He said softly. Tilting his head for his lover.

 

Derek kisses him on the lips and holds onto him to make sure he was okay, before slowly thrusting into his lover, inch by agonizing inch. "Fuck… baby, you okay?" He asks as he pushes into him.

 

Jas kissed him back and as he felt his lover push in he moaned low in his throat it felt so good. "I'm good baby... Keep going...." He panted.

 

Derek nods his head and he pushes in all the way, holding onto his lover, before beginning to set a slow, easy pace inside of him. "I love you..." He whispers, rocking him against the couch slightly. He kisses his neck, down his shoulder, anywhere he can.

 

Feeling him bury himself inside he gasped and arched pushing into his hips taking him even deeper. Jas closed his eyes with pleasure as his body tingled. "I love you too...." He panted as his hole quivered around his shaft and his member throbbed as precum leaked from his tip.

 

Derek growls in pleasure, going a bit faster, rocking him against the couch. He moves one hand and strokes his lover, thumb moving over the head. His other hand holds him steady on the couch.

 

Feeling all the sensations to his body Jas cried out and placed his hands atop his lover's squeezing. "Fuck gonna...." He moaned out as his member throbbed roughly in his hand.

Derek chuckles darkly, grabbing his hair and tugging a bit hard, just to pull his head back so he could kiss him. "Cum. I wanna feel you cum, hear you scream my name. Now." He growls against his lips.

Hearing him his body shivered and Jas moaned louder as his hair was tugged. Melting into the kiss he arched hard and came as he cried out his lover's name, panting and rolling his hips as he clenched around his lover.

 

Derek cums soon after, groaning as he gives a few thrusts into him, spilling his hot seed deep within his lover. He pulls out slowly, gently rubbing his back. "Are you okay?" He asks, worried about him.

Jas moaned out feeling his lover fill him up. "Amazing baby." He said with a smile. He turned over and pulled him down to kiss him. "Come let's watch a movie baby..." He told him softly.

 

Derek sighs with a smile and nods his head, sitting down on the couch and kissing him. He holds him close and turns the tv on, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He was still undressed, torso down at least, and didn't mind his lover was either.

 

Jasper smiled and cuddled up to his lover. He smiled and relaxed against him breathing softly as he rubbed his stomach. "The twins are really hyper...." He chuckled as he took his lover's hands and placed them so he could feel.

 

Derek smiles and places his hand on the others stomach. "I can't wait to see our little twins… little girl and boy." He smiles. "We never decided on names for sure."

"I can't either... I've been thinking a lot about the name. I was thinking to name one after my mom... Hoshi." He said softly. Looking down at his stomach as he smiled thinking about his parents.

Derek looks surprised. "Hoshi? You've never said your parents names before..." He tells him, petting his stomach. "You must have cared a lot for them..."

 

"My mom's name was Hoshi, my dad’s Jasper..." Jas told him. "Hoshi, he had only one eye... But I was never told why." He said softly. He looked up at his lover and smiled. "My mom said I looked exactly like my dad... Because I didn't take the red haired gene." He said with a chuckle.

Derek listens, smiling softly. "Really? That's interesting." He tells him, kissing his neck. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" He asks, looking to him. "You were named after your dad huh?"

Jasper smiled. "Yeah, I'm the second oldest..." He said with a smile. "I haven't seen any of them since my parents died though..." He told him. Then he smiled. "Yeah, I'm Jasper Jr technically..." He said softly.

Derek smiles. "Maybe you'll find them again...get in touch. I'd love to meet them." He tells him, kissing his forehead.

 

"They are a crazy bunch, but I do miss them..." Jas said softly. "But I'm sure they will love you too." He said happily.

 

Derek smiles as he hears this. "That'd be great..." He takes a moment, thinking about his own family… and he shakes his head, a little sad about it. "Wanna get to bed?" He asks, petting his head.

 

"Yeah, baby let's go." Jas said as he eased himself up. "Do we have any ice cream left?" He asked him.

 

Derek laughs, helping him stand up, holding his hand. "Yeah, I'll get you some to eat in bed." He tells him, walking him up the stairs to the bedroom.

 

Jas smiled. "Thanks babe." He told him as he went to lay down on the bed.

 

Derek helps him lay down and he goes to get the ice cream, putting it into a bowl and bringing it back to him. He sits down with him and holds him close, kissing his cheek.

 

Jasper smiled and began eating the ice cream. After a few bites he placed the empty bowl to the side and cuddled up as best he could to his lover. Sighing softly as he slipped into sleep.

 

Derek smiles and he holds onto him, gently rubbing his back as he sleeps. Soon after he falls asleep as well, snoring lightly.


	15. Welcoming The Twins!!! Derek's New Job??

As Jas slept his back slowly began radiating with pain and he groans out, not even registering his water had broken while he slept. Then feeling the pain grow worse he gasped out and sat up. "Baby!!" Was all he got out before another contraction hit.

 

Derek jumps awake, grabbing a knife he kept under his pillow… before seeing his lover was there alone. He drops the knife and looks to him concerned. "Whats wrong?" He asks him, feeling a little wetness. "Shit, baby… I think your water broke. We gotta get to the hospital!" He tells him, helping him get up quickly, getting dressed himself.

 

Seeing him with the knife he groaned again. "Baby time...." Jas said as he slowly got up with his lover's help. He dressed in a dress night gown thing not even caring. As he tried to walk he groaned out. "Baby... I'm not gonna.... Make it to the hospital..." He said holding his stomach.

 

Derek looks totally freaked out, eyes wide, not sure what to do. He helps him sit back down, shaking a little. "Um… should I call an ambulance or something?" He asks, looking nervous. "I-I dunno if I can do the whole help you give birth thing..."

 

Jas tried to chuckle to help calm his love down but another contraction hit and he groans. "Baby it's ok... Just try to stay calm... It can't be that hard, just push and breath right?" He said as he tried to take deep breaths.

 

Derek sighs, taking a deep breath, trying to stay calm for his lover. "Alright… right… um..." He grabs his laptop, quickly looking up what to do for a home birth. He gets towels, a warm washcloth for his lover's head, and he gets a bucket of warm water and sets it all down near the bed, setting towels out underneath his lover. "Alright… um… it says that we'll just have to push and cut the cord but… i-it's not too hard." He says, sitting down beside him, holding his hand.

 

Jas nodded and shifted on the bed, slightly relaxing as the warmth from the towels helped soothe his body. He squeezed his lover's hand and used him as a crutch to push against. He pushed for 10 seconds and relaxed. He repeated this for a while. He was a sweating mess but finally, finally after so long he was able to have the babies. "Cut... The...." Was all he got out, being exhausted and drenched with sweat.

 

Derek helps him through the labor, holding his hand and helping him through it as best he can, before finally he sees… two little boys? He doesn't have much time to think about it as he cuts the cord and cleans them off, the both of them crying right away. He breathes a sigh of relief, gently placing them to the side in the bassinet, and he cleans up his lover.

 

Jas had closed his eyes as soon as the babies had been born. He fell asleep, and didn't even realize his love was cleaning them. He was hurting bad but he ignored it. After a minute or two he woke up slowly and looked down. "The babies?" He asked as his chest was so sore he knew it was time to eat. "We should probably call the ambulance now babe... Make sure we are ok." He said softly.

 

Derek nods his head softly, looking to his lover. "R-Right!" He says, grabbing his phone and calling the ambulance, taking one of the little boys as he does so and handing him to Jasper gently. When he's done, he hands him the other boy, looking at his lover. "Are you okay, baby?" He asks him, petting his sweat-drenched hair.

 

Jas smiled looking down at the baby. "He's so handsome... Hoshi... He is Hoshi." He said with a smile. Then hearing him he nodded. "I feel light headed... A little dizzy but I think I'm fine." He said softly. After Hoshi ate he handed him to his love and waited for his next baby.

 

Derek takes little baby Hoshi and puts him in the bassinet, handing him the other child. "He's so adorable… they both are… I know we didn't expect two boys but… god, I wouldn't want them any other way." He says with a small smile.

Jasper smiled. "Two boys, identical twins." He said with a smile. Though he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. "How about this one babe?" He asked as he let him eat. Sighing as the pressure was relieved. "Derek Jr?" He asked with a smile.

Derek laughs softly. "Derek Jr? God, would I really do that to my own child?" He asks, looking down at the little boy. "Then again… Derek isn't my real name anyway..." He says, gently petting his little boy's hair. "That sounds fine to me." He tells him, kissing Jasper's cheek. He can hear the ambulance come, and he stands up, "I'm going to go let them in… I'll be right back, babe." He tells him, happy yet still so worried and nervous. He goes to let the ambulance drivers in, to look at the babies and Jasper.

 

Jasper chuckled. "Baby it's a perfect name..." He said softly. Then he heard his lover and nodded. Holding Derek Jr. he cuddled up and turned slowly, so he could lay back down. 

 

The EMTs came in and saw the aftermath and looked over to Derek. "Unexpected birth?" He asked him. "You did good. Let's load up so the doctors can check everyone and the babies can get the proper shots and such." He told him as he held out his hand. "Congratulations." He told him.

 

Derek smiled proudly. "Thank you..." He tells him, helping to get the babies and his lover ready to go to the hospital. He kisses his lover's cheek, nuzzling close. "They're beautiful, baby." He tells him, and when they get to the ambulance he sits with him, holding his hand.

 

Jasper was happy to get home after spending two weeks in the hospital. The baby boys were completely healthy and he was very impressed with how Derek handled everything. Jasper was back to normal except a little baby fat and his chest was still of course plump with milk. "I'm happy to be home!!" He said excitedly as he carried Hoshi inside with his car seat and bags.

 

Derek walks into the house, holding little Derek Jr in his own arms and a few bags, and he sighs softly. "God, I am too. Our two little boys." He says with a smile, holding his little baby close. "You should go sit down, baby. I'll get things unloaded." He tells him.

 

Jasper smiled and nodded. "Alright baby, let me put the boys to bed first then I'll sit down..." He told him with a smile. He picked up Hoshi and laid him down in his bassinet, then he picked up Derek Jr. and laid him down as well. He smiled down kissing them softly on the forehead. Before going back to the living room and the bags his love brought in he picked up and began unpacking and putting away.

 

Derek follows him, smiling sadly as he sees him begin to unpack. "Baby, go ahead and sit down. I'll unpack for us." He tells him, taking his hand and taking him to sit on the couch. "Hey I gotta tell you something. I was offered a job at the hospital. I think I'm going to take it." He says with a small smile.

 

Jas chuckled and kissed his lover's hand. "Baby I was just putting the clothes away." He said with a smile. Then he sat with him on the couch and when he heard his lover about the new job he smiled. "That's wonderful baby." He said happily, kissing his cheek.

Derek smiles, nodding his head and kissing his lover on the lips. "Figure I should make a good example for the kids… getting a job and shit. Besides, we need more steady money." He says, wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him close.

 

Jas smiled into the kiss and kissed him back. "I think it's a wonderful idea..." He said with a smile. "Baby... I've been thinking about the wedding and stuff... I want to find my siblings and invite them..." He said softly as he caressed his lover's cheek.

 

Derek looks surprised as he hears this, but smiles. "Really? That's great honey. I’d love to meet them. I'll help you in any way I can… I'm pretty good at tracking people down." He says with a little laugh, petting his hair.

 

Jas smiled at his lover. "I know you are, I figured you could help me better than trying to find them the right way..." He said with a chuckle.

 

Derek smiles. "I'll do my best babe." He tells him, sitting with him in his arms, feeling happy and content.

 

Jas smiled and nuzzled in his arms. Then he looked up at him. "When does your new job start?" He asked him as he rested his head on his loves chest.

 

Derek pets his hair, thinking as he kisses the top of his head. "Ah, next week. I'm starting pretty low because I don't have a degree or anything." He says with a shy smile. "I could easily fake that though." He laughs softly, rubbing his back.

 

Jas smiled. "I'm excited baby... My fiance saving lives and helping kids. I think that's just as sexy... And your scrubs. Mhmm. I may leave my mark on you everyday before you go in... Keep the nurses away." He teased as he kissed his neck softly.

 

Derek laughs. "Hm, never thought of scrubs as very sexy, but whatever." He says with a chuckle, moaning as his lover kisses his neck. "You're the one who's sexy, baby. Ever since having the twins you just… glow. I know that's cliche as hell but… jeez, I can't keep my eyes off you."

 

Jas chuckled. "You already know I find weird things sexy..." He said with a smirk. Hearing him moan he shivered. "Like that baby?" He asked huskily as he kissed his neck again. Then hearing him about the glow he smiled. "I glow? I like the way it feels... May have to keep me glowing..." He chuckled as he looked up at him.

 

Derek laughs softly, grabbing his ass and pulling him close. "Want me to keep making you pregnant? Keep you just like that… evidence of what I'm doing to you all over...." He whispers, hands running down his chest to his stomach, to his crotch.

 

Jas moaned softly feeling him grab his ass. Hearing him he nodded. "Sounds like fun..." He said with a smile. Feeling him run his hands down his chest, to his crotch he shivered and bit down on his lover's lip.

 

Derek laughs softly. "Yeah, indeed… god I don't know if I can deal with more kids for a while though… but you being pregnant was pretty hot." He grins, moving his hands back up to his chest and grabbing his breasts, squeezing and tugging at his nipples.

 

Jas laughed and let his head lull back. "I think we should wait a bit before making more..." He said with a moan as he felt him at his breasts. "Fuck baby... It's been too long..." He said softly, tangling his fingers in his love's hair.

 

Derek smirks and he slides his hands up the other's shirt, beginning to rub at his chest better, smirking as he feels a bra. "Hm… baby… why don't you give me a little show? I wanna see what you're wearing." He says with a smirk.

Jas smirks as he hears his lover and he stands up. "You wanna see what’s under my clothes baby?" He asked him. "I snuck it on... I figured it would be a nice surprise..." He told him. Then he slowly straddled his lover and pulled off his shirt, revealing one of the first pet outfits, rather one like it, that he had worn for his lover.

 

Derek watches the other get onto his lap, and he smiles softly, leaning back to watch… yet seeing what he was wearing made him immediately hard. "Shit, baby… you look amazing..." He whispers, hands wandering up his stomach and chest. "I wanna tear you apart..." He whispers with a little chuckle, slapping his ass hard, grabbing it in his hand roughly. "Now I can be as hard as I want with you… I know you've been begging for it..."

 

Jas moaned out as he felt his lover run his hands up and down his chest. Hearing him he shivered and rocked his hips atop him. "Please Daddy... I've been so good...." He whispered huskily as he nipped his neck roughly grinding his hips to his lover's hand, already wet for him.

 

Derek smirks, grabbing him and pushing him against the couch, suddenly switching positions with him. He grabs something from the table in the living room, and he has tied his lover's hands together above his head before he knows what had happened. He straps the rope onto an arm of the couch, leaving his lover lying on the couch on his back, exposed, yet able to get onto his knees if he wanted. "Mmh… you've been very good indeed… maybe I should reward you..."

 

Jas gasped as he was laid against the couch, then feeling the rope around his wrists and getting tied to the arm he shivered. "Fuck Daddy... I've been very good just for you..." He whispered as he looked into his eyes.

 

Derek smirks, petting his hair. "I know you have baby… I'm going to reward you..." He says, tugging the other’s pants down roughly, and slapping his ass hard with a resounding thwack. "Count." He tells him, rubbing his ass a moment before slapping it again.

 

Jas shivered as he heard his lover. Feeling the smack he cried out and arched himself. "Fuck Daddy..." He moaned as he felt the next spank he moaned out. "One Daddy." As his body tingled.

Derek slaps him over and over, right in the same spot, until his ass is red and sore. He makes sure he counts the whole time. When hes done, he rubs the others ass softly, kissing each cheek.

Jas cried out making sure to count with each spank. Soon his ass cheeks were numb and he was tingling all over. Feeling him kiss his cheek he shivered. "Mmmm, Daddy."

Derek smirks and he kisses his ass before going and getting some ice. He puts it in a bag and brings it back as an ice pack for him. He isn't done, however… as soon he takes one ice cube and puts it on the small of his back.

Jas raised a brow as he sees his lover go get ice. Then feeling it on the small of his back he shivered. "Ice play?" He asked as he arched his back sliding the ice around.

Derek smirks. "What, you don't wanna try something new baby?" He asks, chuckling as he moves his lover so he has access to his chest, and he moves an ice cube against his nipple.

Jas nodded. "Whatever you want baby." He said with a smirk. "I'm ready to please you..." He said as he turned over and moaned out feeling the ice on his nipple. "Fuck baby...."

Derek smirks as he sees the others reaction to the ice, and he moves it down to his navel, sliding the ice into his belly button. "Feel good?" He asks with a chuckle

Jas nipple hardened under the ice, feeling his lover drag it down and slide it into his navel he gasped as goosebumps danced along his flesh.

 

Derek chuckles and he slides the ice cube down further, just to his crotch, before pulling it away, and kissing down the line of now water that was left, licking up the water with a groan. "Mmh… you look so good like this, baby..."

Jas shivered and his muscles trembled as the ice cube was slide down. Feeling his lover's tongue on his body licking the water he gasped and arched to his mouth.

Derek looks up to him, smirking wide, and he closes his eyes, wrapping his lips around the other's erection, his tongue and mouth so warm and slick. "Mmh..." He groans, one hand digging his nails into his thigh, the other tugging at his hair.

Feeling him at his member Jas moaned out and pulled against the restraints, his member throbbing in his lover's mouth.

Derek smirks as he leans back from his member, licking his lips and looking up at him with a cocked eyebrow. "What is it you want?" He asks, trailing his nails down the soft flesh of his thigh.

"Fuck baby... I want you to break me!" Jas panted out as he shifted on the couch, being very wet... He looked down at him and licked his lips. "Please Daddy... Break your toy..." He asked with his husky tone.

Derek smirks, slapping his ass and he suddenly spreads his cheeks, licking at his hole, slipping his tongue inside. "Mmh… baby, you're so wet… I don't need lube or even to open you up… you're ready for me..." He chuckles, undoing his pants and pulling out his member.

Jas moaned out as he felt his lover slap his ass, then feeling him spread his cheeks and slide his tongue inside his hole he moaned low in his throat and his walls quivered around his tongue. "I am baby... I want you so bad..." He told him as he looked down at him seeing his member he licked his lips as he looks at it.

Derek smirks, pushing his head down into the couch, digging his nails into his scalp as he suddenly thrusts into him. He growls in his ear, biting his earlobe. "I love you..." He growls out, thrusting hard into him, until he is fully inside… and beginning a fast, desperate pace.

Being pinned down against the couch Jas moaned out and feeling him dig his nails in his scalp and feeling how rough he thrusted he almost came right then. Feeling the bite to his ear he cried out and turned his head. "I love you too baby!" He panted as he rocked himself into his lovers hips.

Derek smirks and he doesn't stop his hard thrusts, just continuing to thrust hard into him, rocking his hips up inside of his lover. "Fuck..." He growls, the couch creaking under them, from the sheer force of how hard he was fucking his lover.

Jas wrapped his legs around his lover pulling him even deeper. "If you break the couch we can get another..." He cried out not caring about anything but how good it felt for his lover to take him. Feeling how hard he was going he gasped and felt his legs grow weak and shaky. "Fuck baby!!" He moaned as he clenched around his shaft.

Derek lets his lover fall to the couch, and continues to fuck him hard and right into his spot, grinding up inside of him. He is left panting heavily, one hand moving to stroke his member. He couldn't talk anymore, just was left thrusting into him hard, biting his neck.

His cries grew louder as his lover grinded inside of him, his spot being hit over and over his body tingled all over. Feeling him stroke his member Jas moaned and began sucking on his lover's neck, which got interrupted as he felt his lover bite his neck which elicits a loud cry of his lover's name as he cums hard.

Derek gasps as he feels his cum and clench around his member, and he thrusts hard into him a few more times, before cumming as well, pulling out just in time before he cums, getting it all over his lover's ass and back.

Feeling him pull out and cum on his ass and back Jas shivered and moaned out. "I love you." He said softly as he tugged on the restraints so he could wrap his arms around his lover's.

Derek chuckles a little sleepily and he undoes the restraints, revealing his arms and he gently rubs his wrists. "You okay?" He asks him, kissing his lips softly.

"I'm just fine love." Jas said with a smile. Kissing him deeply as he wrapped his arms around his lover, adjusting himself so they could lay down.

Derek suddenly picks him up in his arms, carrying him back up to the bedroom, holding onto him closely and setting him down on the bed. "Let's get some sleep..." He says, smiling and kissing his lips.

Jas smiled and nuzzled into his arms. "Alright baby... I'm a little worn out." He said with a smile. He yawned and rubbed his lover's chest.

Derek chuckles, kissing him again as he lies next to him, holding him close. "I can imagine. You deserve some good rest, baby." he tells him, yawning. "I'll get the babies if they wake up, alright?" He tells him, smiling softly.


	16. Derek Meets Jynx...

\---Time Skip---  
Jasper woke up to the babies as they woke up to eat. He rolled over and looked for his lover but remembered the new hours he was working at the hospital. He got up and made his way to the babies, feeding them and changing them putting them back to sleep. Then he went to his phone and text his lover. "Morning baby."

Derek was exhausted. He didn't want to be here so early, and yet here he was, tired and working as best he could at his new job. He was happy though, to be a real family man, have a real job for his real family… He looks to the text and he smiles softly, texting back. “Morning sunshine, ;3” He texts with a chuckle, before writing out. “How are you? Sorry I didn't wake you up this morning… I left you breakfast in the oven though.”

Jasper smiled as he read the text and immediately retrieved his food and began eating it. He grabbed his phone and replied. “Thanks baby it's great. I'm still not used to this and it's been a month already…” He text him.

Jynx was wheeled into the hospital after being shot in her side, she was in a convenient store that had been robbed and she was caught in the crossfire. She was going in and out of consciousness as she had lost a lot of blood.

Derek chuckles as he sees the text. “I know, it's crazy...I kinda like it though...being able to provide for you. I'm a big strong fiance.” He says, with a little emoticon, before he sees someone being brought inside. He curses, putting his phone away, and puts his mask on, running over to help, beginning to get blood for a blood transfusion. It was weird, but this girl looked a little like Jasper… mostly in the eyes and face… he didn't think about it too much as he starts the blood, while some others begin to remove the bullet.

Jasper smiled and sent him a smiley face with "see you soon" then he finished his food and then went and started tidying up the house.

Jynx completely passed out after the blood transfusion started. Almost throwing up from the pain of them removing the bullet.

Derek sighs as he helps them stitch up the wound, wiping his brow, and he looks at the papers that were brought in. A name catches his eye… Jasper's last name. He stares at it, then back to the girl, eyes wide. "Holy shit..." He mumbles, disbelieving.

Jynx was asleep the medicines and everything flowing through the IVs doing their job. After a while she woke up and saw the hospital room and immediately began freaking out. "What??" She asked as she looked around.

Derek was in the room when she woke up, and he smiles nervously. "H-Hey, sorry, you're alright! You're in the hospital. You were shot in a robbery but you're going to be okay. Don't move around too much." He says, walking over to her. "I'm Derek. I'm one of the nurses that helped you." He tells her simply. "Are you alright? Do you need more pain medicine? Also do you have a brother named Jasper?" He asks the last part quickly, as if afraid of her reaction.

Jynx raised a brow as she listened to him. Still a little confused but hearing about Jasper she looked at him with wide eyes. "Jasper?! What's wrong with him, I haven't seen him in a long time..." She said softly. "I'm one of the youngest... I was 10 the last time I saw him... 8 years ago." She said softly.

Derek shakes his head no. "No no! Nothing's wrong with him. I… I just." He smiles widely. "He's my fiance. We've been trying to find you and your brother and sisters for a long time now..." He says, shyly, brushing his fingers through his hair. "It's nice to meet you."

Hearing him her heart about stopped. "You're his... Y'all are gonna.... Oh my....! Please please take me to him..." She said growing excited.

Derek laughs a little. "I will. I'll call him and ask him to come over here." He tells her, getting his phone out and calling Jasper. "Jas? Hey, can you come to the hospital? I gotta show you something." He says when he picks up the phone.

Jynx nodded and waited patiently. Her stomach growling. She chuckled. "I was trying to get some food when it happened." She said softly.

Jasper heard his phone ring and he answered. "Yeah babe? Oh I'll be there in a few..." He told him. Once he hung up he dressed in something other than pajamas and went to get the twins ready. Loading them in the seats in the car and driving to the hospital. He called him once he arrived and asked where to go.

Derek looks over to her as she says this, nodding his head. "I'll get you some food really quick before he gets here." He tells her with a smile, running down to the cafeteria to get her something to eat. He brings it back to her, before hearing his phone go off once again. He answers, telling him the room number, and he waits in the room, smiling at Jynx. "Man, he is going to be so freaking excited..."

Jynx nodded her appreciation and waited for him to come back with food. Once he did she began eating. She had just finished when she saw the door open. She didn't even see the babies yet, just her brother she hadn't seen in so long. "Jasper!!"

Jasper headed to the room with his twins, one in each arm. Once at the room he slowly opened the door and saw a young woman. She looked so familiar then he smiled big with tears in his eyes. "Jynx?" He asked her softly.

Derek smiles, seeing the two meet again made him almost feel emotional. He takes Hoshi from his lover and smiles to her. "Jynx… these are our two little boys too..." He says with a smile.

Jynx smiled and looked at them. "I'm an aunt?" She asked as she looked at the baby boys. "Oh Jasper I'm so happy...." She said softly. "Can I?" She asked motioning to the baby in Derek's arms.

Jasper smiled. "Yeah Jynx you are. You've got two nephews...." He said as he came closer. "Hoshi and Derek Jr." He said proudly. "Go ahead baby. She can hold Hoshi." He said softly.

Derek hands her little Hoshi, who looked up at Jynx and grasped for her hair. Derek chuckles softly. "So what are you doing in Italy? Never thought I'd meet one if Jasper's siblings here.. "

Jynx smiled. "Hoshi? Mom would be so happy..." She said with a smile. "Even got the red hair huh?" She said with a chuckle. Then hearing Derek she bit her lip. "Not here..." She whispered as she nuzzled her nephew. "They are adorable Jas! Congratulations!!" She said looking to the both of them.

Jasper immediately grew worried. "Jynx... What happened...?" He asked her. Moving closer to her.

Jynx shook her head. "We are all here Jas..." She said. "We had to leave after everything..." She said. She looked down, debating on if she should tell him now or let him find out about mom and dad...

Derek looks worried as he hears her say this, and he bites his lower lip. "Should I leave?" He asks, not knowing if the reason she didn't want to talk about it was because he was there.

"No dear... It's not you you're a part of the family... We are a no secrets family. Just where we are... I can't talk to you about it.." She said softly.

Jasper chuckled. "Yeah, that was for sure. Anyways if you can be discharged, come have lunch with us at the house. We can talk there." He told her looking to Derek. "I mean... If that's ok?" He said as he smiled to his lover. "You're about to get off too right?"

Derek nods his head softly. "That's fine. I'll talk with the lead doctor to see if you can get out early." He says with a smile, heading out and going to talk to the doctor, and finally after a while he agrees to let her leave now. He comes back, hands in his pockets. Still in his scrubs. "Good news, you've got the okay to come back. You can't move around a lot though or the stitches could come undone."

Jynx and Jasper just kinda talked about what they had been doing until now. Then when his lover came back he smiled. "That's great." They said together. Then he smiled. "The car is right outside. So... We can just wheel her out." He said as he looked to her. 

"My clothes were probably ruined so I'll just wear the gown... To your place." Jasper nodded to Jynx. 

"Once there I think I've got something for you to wear." He said as he looked to his lover.

Derek nods his head, getting a wheelchair and helping her sit down before he begins to wheel her to the car being careful not to hurt her. Once inside he looks back at them with a smile. "So will I get to meet the other members of your family soon?" He asks Jynx as he drives them home, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

Jynx groaned as they rolled over a few bumps but other than that she was just fine. After getting in the car sitting next to the babies she smiled. "I can't believe it! Jasper everyone has been so worried..." She said with a sad smile. Then hearing Derek she nodded. "Oh definitely they will be thrilled to meet you!!"

Jasper looked at her worried. "Jynx seriously what's going on?" He asked her.

Jynx sighed and told him about the people hunting them all, that started after mom and dad's accident, the rest of the way home, so she thought started after the accident anyways.

Jasper sighed and gripped the seat as he listened. He looked at his lover and looked back at Jynx. "You'll be safe now... Can you get in touch with the others?"

She nodded and realized she didn't have her phone. "Jas... My phone is at the store."

Derek listens, not sure what to say… the way this sounded, it reminded him of a group he ran into in his youth… he says nothing, not knowing what to say. Yet when he hears his phone was at the store, he nods his head. "Tell me where it is and I'll go… they won't expect me if they're waiting for you to come back for your phone."

Jynx looked to him. "No no... I'll just buy a new one. Please I don't want anyone else hurt cuz of me..."

Jasper looked at her. "It's ok. He can handle it..." He said placing a hand on his loves thigh.

Jynx sighed. "That big on on the Main Street, just got shot up..."

Derek nods his head, "I'm a big boy. I can handle myself." He says with a smile. "I'll drive you home first. We're almost there after all." He tells them, pulling in the driveway. He gets out and grabs the twins, bringing them in, before getting a wheelchair for Jynx, pushing her inside the building. He settles them all down, before waving. "See you guys in a bit." He says with a smile, going to the car and driving off toward the store.

Jynx nodded and settled down as she was brought inside. Once there she relaxed on the couch and smiled. "Jas I'm so happy for you, I've missed you..." She said as she hugged him close.

Jasper smiled. "I'm happy too. I love him alot and the boys. I missed you all too but I tried to not think about y'all because of mom and dad..." He said softly. Then they just talked about memories and just caught up while waiting for his lover to come home. Jasper had laid the twins down for their nap and just sat on the couch.

Derek comes back some time later, bringing with him a phone… and a cake. He grins, showing it to them. "It's our reunion cake I guess you could say. I couldn't resist." He says with a chuckle. "Any excuse to eat sweets Jasper will take." He tells him with a smirk, setting it on the table before slapping his ass, handing Jynx her phone.

Jasper was just relaxing while Jynx and him talked but hearing his lover come in he perked right up and smiled. Then hearing him about the cake and the sweets he chuckled. "All the time..." He said as he gasped feeling the smack to his ass he shivered and he looked at his lover.

Jynx chuckled at the two and took her phone. Then she sent out a text to the others to let them know she was alright. "Thanks. I like sweets too. So when's the wedding?" She asked them as she walked over to the cake.

Derek smiles a little. "We're not sure when it's gonna be yet." He says, shrugging. "Wanted to wait until we found you guys. It should be pretty soon though..." He says, smiling as he looks at Jasper. "If that's okay?"

Jasper smiled. "Of course it is baby. Just wish all of us were here..." He said softly, not only talking about his family but Derek's too.

Jynx smiled. "Well, we could probably all get together for lunch or dinner tomorrow?"

Derek doesn't really register that he was talking about his family, just thought he was talking about his own. "I know. I'm sorry..." He says, squeezing his hand. When he hears Jynx he smiles, however. "That'd be great. We're not doing anything… I'm sure they'd probably like to meet their nephews too, huh?"

Jasper looked at his lover, he was gonna talk more about it to him later. Then he nuzzled close as he nodded. "Sounds great, maybe lunch so we can go to that bistro?" He asked his lover.

Jynx nodded. "Oh most definitely!!" She said as she smiled at the two. She wanted to tell him that mom and dad were here somewhere too, that that was another reason they were all here but she shook her head and told herself no, not yet.

Derek nods his head softly to the question of where they were going, smiling softly. "I'm not working tomorrow so it's all fine." He says, shrugging his shoulders, a little out of place with them… he didn't know Jynx well enough. He felt… weird around people in general, Jasper being the exception. He grabs the cake, cutting a few slices for them all.

Jasper smiled. "After we eat, we can take you home?" He asked her as he took his slice.

Jynx nodded and took her slice. "Or I can call a cab... I mean it's a lot to take in today..." She said softly.

Derek takes a bite of his own food. "I don't mind taking you home, especially since I want to check and make sure the stitches are still alright… but if you'd rather take a cab, that's fine." He says, sitting by his lover and eating his own cake, not sure what to say.

Jasper smiled. "Well I'll stay here with the boys... They are asleep anyways." He told him with a smile. Kissing his cheek softly as he leaned against his eating.

Jynx smiled. "I'd appreciate the ride if you'll give it." She said as she bit her lip putting the plate down unable to eat.

Derek nods his head, feeling a little weird that he would be driving Jynx home without Jasper… but he wouldn't say no. Family, right? He looks a little worried about her not being able to eat anything. "You alright?" He asks her, raising an eyebrow.

"It's nothing..." She said softly. "Just feeling a little weird to eat, feels like it'll come back up..." She laughed a little as she looked to her brother and smiled. "Well around 1?" She asked him.

Jasper smiled to his lover and back to Jynx. Nodding he smiled. "Sounds perfect, here's my number so you can call or text if you need anything..." He told her as he gave her his number.

Derek nods his head, a little worried, but he wouldn't push the issue. "1 sounds good. I guess I'll take you home?" He offers, standing up and helping her to stand as well.

Jynx smiled. "Alright. Sounds good." She said as she gratefully took the help. The she hugged Jasper and told him bye.

Jasper smiled and hugged her back, finishing his cake. "See you all tomorrow..." He said excitedly before kissing his lover softly. "Love you." He told him before going to check on the boys.

Derek smiles and says, "Love you too." before helping her outside and to the car. He helps her in, starting it up, and driving to where she said she lived. "So… um… how long have you been living here?" He asks her, not knowing how to do small talk.

Jasper smiled and went to tend to the babies before going to lay down himself for a nap.

Jynx sighed and looked at Derek. "We've been here since the accident. And I have to tell you because I can't tell Jas yet... It would kill him.... Mom and dad aren't dead... We are all in hiding..." She rushed out as she fidgeted in her seat.

Derek pauses when he hears her, looking back at her with surprise. "Are you serious? What...what happened?" He asks, biting his lip. "I never asked Jasper about the accident because I knew it hurt him… but..." He pauses. "Did they have to fake their death because of… whoever is out to get you or something?" He asks, eyebrows furrowed together.

Jynx nodded. "They drove their car off tied some weights to the pedals and put some pigs in there. They had to fake it so we could get away..." She said as she swallowed the lump in her throat. "We all faked their funeral and everything... Jas is the only one who thinks it to be real."

Derek felt… angry. He didn't know why, exactly. But… he was upset. He gets to the house, hands tight on the steering wheel. "Why is he the only one who's had to live with this for years? He's thought that his parents were dead this whole time when everyone else around him knew they weren't..." He says, his voice obviously angry but trying to maintain his composure. "It's been hurting him so much."

"Because he's the only one safe... They came after he had left... They don't even know him, we couldn't contact him... If we did he'd be hunted too. Don't you understand that?" Jynx asked him.

Derek sighs, rubbing his head, still a little irritated. He understood, but he knew how much it hurt his lover. "Yes… I'm sorry. I just… I know that it's hurt him." He says softly, shaking his head. "I'll help you inside."

"I don't know what happened but we've been hunted for a long time now..." Jynx said as she slowly got out. Then she shook her head. "I got it... I don't want to overload everyone yet. I’m gonna save it for tomorrow. Promise me you won’t tell him..." She asked him as she started to walk away.

Derek sighs, nodding his head. "I won't tell him. It's not my job to..." He says simply, shrugging his shoulders. He lets her go before driving home, head spinning. How was he going to keep that a secret? He walks in silently, unsure of what to do.

She went inside and laid on the couch ignoring the questions and just going to sleep.

Jasper was in bed taking a nap, when he heard the door open. "Baby?" He asked as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. "How was it?" He mumbled not fully awake yet.

Derek smiles a little as he sees his lover, lying down next to him. "It was fine babe. Go back to sleep." He tells him, rubbing his back.

Jas nods and wraps his arms around him cuddling close. Before drifting back to sleep. "Don't go anywhere..." He mumbled.

Derek smiles sadly. "I would never..." He says, rubbing his back. His mind was spinning… He had to know who was hunting them… had to know how to stop it.

Jasper smiled and kissed him deeply before laying down completely and going back to sleep.

Derek falls asleep after a few hours of lying there and getting up to feed the twins, and he lies back down, falling asleep next to his lover.

Jasper slept throughout the day, completely out he didn't hear anything, all he did was toss and turn due to memories flooding back after seeing his sister. He sat up breathing heavily and he ran his hands through his hair. He got up went to the kitchen and got a drink of water.

When Jasper wakes up it was late, and Derek wakes up as well, sitting up with a start. He looks over to him, eyebrows furrowed together. He follows him, looking worried. "Hey… what's wrong?" He asks him, gently touching his shoulder from behind. "You okay?"

"Just got flooded with memories... Some I hadn't thought about in a while..." Jas said softly. "Most were good... But the one with my parents had to show up."

Derek hesitates as he hears him mention his parents, looking worried. "Ah… um… what was the memory? You can tell me if you want..."

"The night of the accident... The visit from police and the funeral..." Jas said as he felt himself about to cry he looked down. "I thought... I thought I had gotten over this...." He sighed.

Derek felt his heart break. He walks over to him and he hugs him tightly, rubbing his back. "Honey… it’s okay… you can still be upset about it… you can cry… I..." He sighs.

"Baby I don't... I can't..." Jas said as he leaned into his arms completely flustered. "I'm glad I'm reunited but at the same time I'm not sure I'm liking the uh well nostalgia..." He said as he closed his taking deep breaths

Derek sighs, nodding his head. "I know honey… I'm sorry..." He says, rubbing his back. "Do you want to go back to bed? Or we can watch TV or something to get your mind off it?" He asks him.

"Let's go back to bed baby... Sorry I woke you." Jas said as he rubbed his eyes. Walking back to the to room.

Derek shakes his head no. "It's okay… I don't mind." He says, walking up with him. He lies down in bed and holds out his arms for his lover to cuddle.

Jas smiled and crawled into his arms, straddling his hips. "What would I do without my safe teddy bear that cares about me?" He asked as he kissed him softly, a tear running down his cheek as he did so.

Derek smiles as he hears this, cheeks slightly pink. "I'm not a teddy bear..." He mumbles, before feeling the others tear, and he pulls back, worried. "Baby..." He whispers, cupping his cheek and looking into his eyes.

"You are my teddy bear..." Jas said as he nuzzled into his arms. Then he pulled back. "I wish I could have met your family too.... It makes me feel bad that all of this is happening..." He said softly.

Derek smiles sadly. "They were all assholes… I've never really had a family to begin with." He says, rubbing his back. "I'm glad you have one." He says quietly, though inside he was upset… he wished he had parents and siblings and everything normal.

"Even if they were it's still family...." Jas said softly. He shook his head and looked at his lover and caressed his cheek. "Baby... I've always had one with you... Then the twins came along, you all are all I need..." He told him with a kiss to his cheek.

Derek smiles softly, nodding his head. "That's all I need too… I used to think I didn't need anyone but… now I can’t imagine life without you." He says, kissing his forehead. He holds him close, sighing in pleasure.

Jas smiles as he hears his lover then unable to help it he starts to giggle. "It's getting easier for you..." He said softly. Kissing the corner of his mouth.

Derek laughs shyly, nuzzling close. "Love you." He tells him, yawning softly. "Even though you're an asshole." He smirks, slapping his ass.

"Moi? An asshole?" Jas asked with a chuckle which ended with a moan. "Baby..." He whined softly feeling him at his ass.

Derek sighs, not really in the mood for sex, and he didn’t know how to say it. "We should get back to sleep, yeah?" He says, kissing his cheek softly.

Jas looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, you had a pretty long day huh?" He asked him as he cuddled up on his side. Nuzzling his lover.

Derek nods his head. "Yeah… pretty crazy " He says quietly, closing his eyes and relaxing against him. "I love you." He says, his heart hurting from not being able to tell him. "Good night..."

Jas nodded. "I love you too baby. Let's get some sleep..." He said softly as he yawned and cuddled up to him, covering them with the blanket.

Derek nods his head, holding him close and rubbing his back again, something he did often to get his lover to sleep. He kisses his forehead, whispering 'goodnight' to him.

Feeling Derek rub his back Jas instantly falls asleep. No nightmares, no dreams, just sleep....


	17. Reunion???

The next day Derek is asleep, passed out in bed after a sleepless night of having his guilt eat away at him. Yet he couldn't stay up anymore, passing out in a rather uncomfortable position in the bed with his lover.

Jasper woke up and stretched as he looked over at his lover. Seeing how he was sleeping he slowly pulled him down and set him to where he was laying more comfortably.

Derek begins to stir as the other moves him, and he groans softly, rubbing at his eyes. "Mmh… baby… what're you doing?" He asks, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer, not knowing it was pretty late in the morning.

"Moving you so you look more comfy..." Jas said with a smile as he cuddled close to him. "Lemme feed the twins and I'll be right back." He told him with a kiss, as he got up and went to tend to their babies.

Derek nods his head, closing his eyes and relaxing a bit, before realizing what was happening today… and he gets up quickly, running to take a shower so he could think things over in somewhat peace...

After feeding the twins Jas laid them down a little while longer and was about to start cooking until he saw the time. He was about to call up to his lover but heard the shower and smiled. He went to the room and began to pull out outfits to see what he wanted to wear.

Derek stands in the shower, thinking about things as he washes his hair and body… god… was he really doing this? What if somehow he found out that he had been lying to him? And… he would be angry. Of course he would. If he found out that Derek knew the whole time… he shakes his head, rinsing off before stepping out, drying himself off with a sigh. It'd be fine. He yawns and he leaves the bathroom, going to get dressed, finding some things to wear quickly.

Seeing his lover dress up he smiled. "We almost slept through the day." Jas said with a chuckle. Then deciding on jeans and a blouse he dressed up and began getting the twins dressed and bags packed.

Derek nods his head, smiling a little bit though his mind wasn't all there. "Yeah, true. Good thing we woke up in time." He says, getting dressed in a nice t-shirt and jeans, fixing his hair which was still slightly wet, before helping his lover get the twins dressed all the way.

Jas smiled and once everyone was dressed he smiled and placed Hoshi in his arms grabbed his phone and text Jynx they were leaving.

Jynx read the text and smiled. They had just gotten ready themselves. "Us too." She replied.

Derek smiles and takes the other twin, making sure little Derek was steady in his arms, and he walks out with his lover. He goes to the car and puts the twins in, setting them down in their seats. He gets in the car himself, sighing softly as he starts it up. He was… worried. For no reason. I mean, they wouldn't tell Jasper, right?

Henry was excited to see his big brother for the first time in so long. He missed his brother, it had been forever. The fact that Henry looked different than his siblings never really struck him as odd. Hoshi told them that Sterben's mom had blonde hair, which is why he inherited it from him… which he believed. Why wouldn't he? He fixes his button-up shirt, threading his fingers through his short blonde hair. He was… quite a nerd. He had big blue eyes and freckles all over his face, and he wore button-up shirts and jeans… yet it looked good on him. He was an attractive young man. Sweet and nice, and he loved reading and animals. He even had a boyfriend of seven years at his side who was gorgeous. He sighs, smiling to Jynx. "I can't wait to see him. And our little nephews! It's awesome." He says with a grin. They had all moved in together to save money and stick out for each other in case one of them got attacked… yet it did make it easy to track them, which is why they often moved.

Jasper was so nervous... Seeing everyone after all this time... He sat in the front seat and looked at his lover. "Baby.... If I get overwhelmed promise you'll get me out of there?" He asked him as his heart sped up.

Jynx was able to get everyone ready. Jezebel was the last to get ready, having a diva moment about her makeup. Jynx just rolled her eyes. "Henry Jack is here." She called from the front door.

Jack was in a nice polo and tight jeans. Making sure to look extra nice for his lover. His blue eyes and black hair gave him an enticing look…

Jynx knocked on her parents room. "Did y'all decide if y'all were coming?"

Jasper groaned as he sat up. "Huh? Oh what do you think baby?" He asked him kissing him softly

Derek nods his head softly. "Of course baby." He says, reaching over and touching his thigh softly. "I'll take care of you" He says with a smile, before beginning to drive off, hand still on his thigh.

Henry runs to the door as he hears this, still getting excited when his boyfriend came by. He smiles widely. "You look amazing, honey." He says with a smile, kissing his cheek softly. "Are we ready to go?" He asks, before seeing Jynx knock on their parents room, and he sighs softly. "I forgot they were coming… I'm worried about Jas just seeing them out of nowhere though." He says, thoughtfully biting his lower lip.

Hoshi was curled up next to his lover, still fast asleep, only waking when he feels his lover sit up in bed. He groans softly, rubbing his eye. He had grown to stop wearing his eyepatch altogether... but his hair was so long you almost couldn't tell. He still hadn't gotten over what had happened to him all those years ago. He was better, he actually left the house every now and again… but he was still so afraid of everything. And the light in his eye seemed dimmer than before. When he is kissed he groans softly, gently taking his hand in his own. "I guess so… if you think it's good." He says, smiling softly.

Jas smiled. "Thanks baby." He told him as he rested his hands atop his lovers. "Thank you for coming with me... I don't think I can do it without you..." He told him.

Jack smiled. "You look lovely too sweetheart." He told him as he stepped inside and sat on the couch waiting. "Jas has a right to know honey..." He told him softly.

Jynx went to check on Jezebel who was finally finished and sighed. All of them waiting for their parents.

Jasper smiled. "Might as well.... We get free food." He told him with a smile. "Besides I want to see how he turned out." He told him.

Derek smiles softly to his lover. "I know what you mean baby." He says, driving to the restaurant which was a bit far away from their own house. His own mind was spinning… he was worried. 

Henry nods his head with a soft sigh, sitting down next to his boyfriend and resting his head against his shoulder. "Yeah, I know. I just… don't want him to be upset with us for not telling him." He says, taking his hand in his own. "Thank you for coming today." He says, smiling up at him.

Hoshi nods his head softly. "I guess so… I do miss him so badly..." He says with a small sad smile, standing up slowly and stretching out with a yawn. He was still adorable even at this age, still a little chubby and his long brown hair reached about mid-back. He quickly finds some things to wear, knowing the others were waiting on him.

Jas just continued to try and stay calm, to keep from having a panic attack.

Jack smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "To be honest I wouldn't blame him.... I mean you all have been with your parents all this time... He thinks they are dead...." He told him before shaking his head. "But of course I came any reason to see you and meet more of your family I'm glad to partake." He told him with a smile.

Jasper nodded and got up quickly throwing on jeans and a tee. He was still a little toned and his black hair just as long as Hoshi's. "Jeez we need haircuts." He told him with a smile.

Henry frowns a little, but nods his head, agreeing with him. "Yeah, I guess so." He closes his eyes, relaxing in the embrace of his lover.

Hoshi smiles softly as he hears this, nodding his head. "I think long hair looks really good on you though." He tells him, cupping his cheek and looking into his eyes. "I love you baby. He whispers, leaning against him with a soft sigh. He then goes to leave the bedroom, holding his hand in his own. "Sorry guys… you ready?" He asks, wearing just a t-shirt and jeans as well.

By this time Derek and Jas were already at the restaurant, and he gets out, grabbing the twins and walking in. He didn't see them, and he frowns, biting his lower lip. "Hm… must be running late. You've got a big family, right? We should see them." He says with a soft chuckle.

Jack holds him close saying hi to Jezebel who had finally came down.

Jynx smiled and nodded. "We are all ready to go... Load up." She said with a smile. Though she was the second youngest she acted like one of the oldest…

Jasper nodded. "It looks better on you love..." He told him as he kissed him back. "I love you so much..." He told him. "Let's go see our son."

Jas sighed as he looked around. "Yeah really big." He chuckled as he helped grab Derek and his bag. "Let's wait inside for them. I'll text and let them know the table is under my name." He told him as he text them after talking to the host and going to the rather large table.

Henry smiles and nods his head, waving to his parents when they come out. He gets up and takes Jack's hand as they all head out to go to the restaurant. Because there were so many, they had to take separate cars. He rides with Jack there, followed by Hoshi and Jasper taking the other two.

Hoshi was worried… meeting his son… those people might come after him too. He lets Jasper drive, nervously tapping his fingers on the door. When they finally get there, he gets out, hiding his face under his hair slightly, taking his lover's hand, his heart beating in his chest. He waits for Jack and Henry before they all head inside.

Derek sits down at the table, holding the two little ones and setting them down in their seats, before he looks up and sees them come in… and his heart stops. He didn't know for sure, but he was about 99% sure that was them… his parents were with them too? He looks over to his lover, nervous.

Jack loads in the car and starts it waiting for his lover. His hand on his thigh sweetly as he followed Jasper and Hoshi to the luncheon.

Jynx and Jezebel were bouncing in the seat excited to see Jas after all this time but Jynx began biting her cheek as the conversation she had with Derek flooded her mind. She sighed as her nerves panged through and she took deep breaths.

Jasper smiled and parked the car, he was extremely nervous that this could definitely break his son... But he wanted to see him so bad. He got everyone out and asked Jynx where to.

Jynx led them into the large table and smiled. "Jas!!" She said as her and Jezebel ran to hug him.

Jas was busy keeping the twins from crying when he heard his name and looking up he saw his siblings and gratefully returned the hugs. Then he saw his parents. And his eyes turned cold. "What kind of sick joke is this?" He asked his voice slightly quivering.

Henry grins when he sees his brother, smiling widely and was going to go hug him… before seeing the look on his face when he sees their parents. The smile fades and he steps back. "Jas… we… we couldn't tell you what really happened-" He begins before being interrupted by Hoshi who steps forward.

"Jasper… honey… it was my idea. I knew if you found out you'd come find us and be in trouble yourself. We had to keep away so that you wouldn't get hurt… but now you're here… I missed you." He says, tears in his eye.

Derek sighs, gently holding his hand. He looks to Jynx with a frown. "Why did you think them coming was a good idea?" He asks, basically showing he knew all along.

Jynx and Jezebel back off as they saw the look on his face.

Jas was about to speak until he heard his lover. He looked at him mortified. "You knew? You fucking knew they were alive and you hid it from me like they did....!" He gasped as he started to breath heavily tears streaming as he clenched his fists. "I don't.... I can't..." He cried as he looked down. His chest hurting so bad.

Derek looks hurt. "Baby, I wanted to tell you but Jynx made me promise not to tell you! I didn't know what to say anyway… they should have already told you! I'm pissed about it just like you..." He says, eyebrows furrowed. "Jas, please..." He says, biting his lower lip.

Hoshi takes a step back as he hears this, not knowing what to say. He might have made a huge mistake. Actually, not might have. He did make a huge mistake. He holds the tears back for now, yet it was obvious he was on the verge of them.

Jas cried a little longer and he looked up to his lover and then to his parents. "Why?! Why do all of y'all get to live together and not once even tell me a hint of what was going on! I would've fucking understood!" He cried more and looked to his mom and dad and shook his head.

Jasper looked at his son and he sighed. "I know it's a lot to take in... We thought about you all the time..." He told him as he wrapped his arms around Hoshi knowing he was close to breaking down.

Jas shook his head. "You know what I think about y'all too every night... I dream about the accident and BURYING MY PARENTS!" He yelled.

Hoshi feels his heart shatter, and he pulls away from Jasper slightly. He didn't need support right now… well, he did. But he had to be strong for his son. "Jasper… I-I'm sorry… It was a mistake..." He begins, taking a deep breath. "Honey, we never wanted for all this to happen… i-it… it is all my fault any of this is happening in the first place." He begins, never having told any of them as to why it was going on. He feels tears drip down his face. "I know you're upset. I had to bury your grandparents too… but… I don't know what it would be like to know it was all a lie. I just know it must hurt." He begins, taking a deep breath.

Henry looks at his mother, confused as he hears this. "Your fault? None of this is your fault mom… not what's going on..." He mumbles, yet Hoshi just shakes his head, not saying anything else.

Derek knew they were getting weird looks, and people were staring at them. Perhaps this wasn't the best place to talk about all this...he looks over to his lover, gently touching his shoulder.

Jas listened to him and looked at him mom. "Cars now... You're going to tell everything! I'll cook at the house." Feeling the touch to his shoulder he looked to his lover and grabbed Hoshi and the diaper bag. "Follow us we won't do this hear!" He told them as he got back out and into the car after buckling Hoshi up. He sat in the passenger seat and broke down all over again.

Jasper looked to Hoshi and sighed. "Alright let's load up..." He told the kids.

Jack looked to Henry sighing softly. "I feel his pain..." He said softly.

Hoshi frowns, but he nods his head, taking his lover's hand and walking with him, not saying anything else. He goes to sit in the car, staring out of the window blankly, waiting for the others to get in as well. Once they're in, with Jasper driving home, he feels tears begin to drip down his cheek again.

Derek sighs, grabbing little Derek as well and he heads outside to the car, getting little Derek in and he begins to drive home, leading the others there… only to see his lover crying. He frowns. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He says quietly, holding the steering wheel tightly. He doesn't know if he should take his hand or not… he was worried he would be angry.

Henry looks up to his lover and gently kisses his cheek, feeling hot tears in his own eyes. "Let's go… I don't know what mom is upset about..." He says quietly, heading to Derek and Jas's house with Jack.

Jasper drove following his son to the house. Jynx and Jezebel were completely quiet and felt broken.

Jas looked at his lover. "I'm not mad at you baby... I just... When did she tell you?" He asked him still sobbing.

Jack sighed and followed Henry's parents. "I'm here for you ok..." He told him softly.

Derek sighs. "Yesterday when I took you home. I don't think she meant to, it just slipped out." He says, reaching over and placing his hand on the other's. "They're alive… that's good right? I mean… I know it must be really hard to imagine that..." He says, shaking his head. "Actually, I don't know how it feels at all..."

Henry nods his head, smiling a little. He gently rests his hand on the other's thigh, happy to have Jack in his life.

Finally they get there, and Derek parks the car, making sure the others had room to park as well. He unlocks the door after getting baby Derek out, and he goes inside, seeing the others follow suit. 

Hoshi comes in after a moment, quiet, eye glazed over.

Jas sighed and nodded. "That's ok I'm about to find out what all is going on..." He said as he squeezed his lover's hand. "Tonight we are going to play... I'll hire a baby sitter..." He told him. "I know you turned a new leaf but I'm afraid about this whole thing..."

Jack smiled and parked on the curb after Jasper and Hoshi parked in the driveway.

Jas got Hoshi out and his bag going inside not even waiting for them. He placed Hoshi in the playpen in the living room. Then went and started getting out ingredients to cook.

Derek nods his head. "To be honest, I wouldn't want it any other way, baby." He says quietly, squeezing his hand back. When they get inside, he gets baby Derek in his playpen as well, then he makes them all something to drink, not used to being such a host like this.

Hoshi sits down on the couch next to Jasper, gently leaning against his shoulder. He was scared again. He was shaking slightly, holding onto his arm.

Henry comes in, seeing how scared Hoshi looked, and it made him scared too. He goes into the kitchen, looking to Derek. "You have a really nice house, Jas… did you just move in?" He asks. "Do you want help cooking?"

Jas nodded and continued to chop the chicken. "Thanks Henry but I got it... It helps unstress me... Besides Hoshi and Derek really want to meet you..." He said softly and he gripped the knife in his hand mentioning the name made his chest hurt.

Henry frowns softly. "Right… I'm sorry. I can't believe you have two little boys." He says with a sad smile, going to the living room to see the little twins, picking them up and playing with them. He always wanted to have kids too, but was afraid of mentioning it to Jack.

Derek brings them all drinks and sits down in the living room, knowing his lover needed some time to himself.

After a while while the food was cooking in the oven he came out and joined the others. "Guys this is Derek. My fiancé... Those are our beautiful boys. Hoshi and Derek Jr...." He told him as he looked at his mom. "Now will you please tell me why I buried my parents all those years ago and come to find out y'all are fine?" He asked his mother.

Jynx smiled and was playing with the babies along with Jezebel.

Jack smiled and watched Henry play with his nephews and he smiled. 'I should talk with him later...'

Jasper smiled to his son. "Welcome to the family Derek. Your babies are so cute!" He said happily.

Derek waves to the others, smiling softly. "Hey… it's nice to finally meet you all..." He says with a small smile, not sure what to say about it. He sits down on a chair, looking to hoshi.

Hoshi looks over to his husband, gently squeezing his arm. "Um. well..." He takes a deep breath. "When you were still a baby, Jasper, I... I got kidnapped. For months almost a year. Your father he um… he tried to look for me forever. We were going to go on our honeymoon but I got taken and..." He looks down. "Henry… you're the son of the man who kidnapped me… I escaped when I was several months pregnant and found Jasper again… and for a while I thought he had gone away… but then he started to send death threats. Stand outside the house, threatening... I didn't know who to tell… and Jas, you were gone by this time… so… your father and I decided to fake our deaths. We hoped he would stop following us all… but he started to follow all the kids." He says, tears dripping down his cheek. He was shaking. He hadn't told anyone this. "Henry, I'm sorry I never told you honey..." He says softly

Henry was staring at him, holding little Derek in his arms. Yet he sets him down, his heart pounding. He doesn't know what to say. He was a child of rape. Something so terrible and horrible...

Jas leaned against his lover and took deep breaths drinking some of the wine. Listening to his mother he looked at her. Completely in shock. "Mom..." He said softly and he slowly stood walking over and for the first time in years hugged him tightly.

Jynx and Jezebel looked between Hoshi and Henry and they hugged Henry.

Jack listened to the story and he looked to his lover. He sighed and walked over sitting next to him.

Hoshi hugs him back tightly, his hands shaking slightly as he does so. "I'm sorry I never told you..." He says, his voice wavering. "I missed you Jas… so much." He tells him, sniffling as he wipes away his tears. "Sorry… I must look like a mess." He says, knowing years hadn't been good to him, at least in his demeanor. Not since what happened. "We never did go on our trip." He says with a sad smile. "So… you guys are getting married? That's fantastic..." He smiles, sitting back.

Henry is still silent, yet he hugs them back, before taking his lover’s hand. he hadn't introduced him to his brother either but at the moment he was lost for words… he didn't seem to be here anymore to anyone… he just sinks away, staring at the floor.

Jas sighed and pulled away from his mom. Smiling to his dad and to his siblings. "Alright dinner’s almost ready. Let's go around the room. What is everyone doing? Henry and I'm sorry I don't know you're name?" He asked motioning to Henry's boyfriend. Jas went and sat back down, kissing his lover on the cheek finally able to not feel so angry... At least right now but him and his lover had much to talk about and he just looked at him knowing he would understand.

Derek looks to his lover with a nod, taking his hand in his own. He knew what he wanted… and he wanted the same thing.

Henry looks up, blinking. "Oh… this is my boyfriend. Jack. We started dating soon after you left." He says, still out of it a little. "I'll be right back..." He says, going to walk out of the house, his heart pounding. Once outside, he starts to cry, leaning against the door.

Hoshi watches his son leave, and he sighs, not knowing what to do. He wipes his own tears away, sighing softly and looking down.

Jas looked at jack and smiled before seeing Henry leave. "Honey if it dings can you serve it? I'm gonna step outside." He told him.

Jack smiled. "Nice to meet you all." He said as he watched his lover get up he was about to go and check on his when Jas beat him to it so he just remained sitting down.

Jynx smiled. "So how long have you been with Jas?" She asked wanting to do what girls did best, which got Jezebel's attention. She stood and gave Derek and Hoshi to Jasper and Hoshi.

Derek looks as his lover leaves and he looks over to the two girls. "For like… years now. It's been a long time." He smiles, "I went to the coffee shop he worked at after hours. He's really changed my life around."

Henry hears the door open and he looks back to jas, wiping his tears away. "Hey, I'm okay. Sorry for leaving." He says, sniffing.

Hoshi grins as he holds little Hoshi, rocking him and tickling his tummy.

Jynx became interested immediately. 

Jezebel smirked. "Who made the first move?" She asked him.

Jas smiled and looked to Henry. "Don't apologize... It's seems both of us were left out of a loop. Henry I'm so sorry I can't imagine what it feels like but just know we love you just the same... You know that right?" He asked as he sat on the step motioning him to join him.

Jasper smiled to Hoshi. "Can you believe it baby. Hoshi inherited your hair..." He said with a smile as he bounced Derek Jr on his knee.

Derek looks a bit surprised these girls kept asking him questions but he shrugs. "I don't even remember… pretty sure it was me." He says, laughing softly.

Henry sits down on the stair with him, nodding his head. "Thanks… I guess I should have expected it. I mean, I look nothing like the rest of you." He smiles sadly, kicking a rock off the stair. "I'm really sorry we never told you, Jas..." He says, looking over to him with sadness.

Hoshi smiles, holding the little boy who held his name, brushing his fingers against his hair. "I can't believe they'd name their baby after me..." He smiles softly, kissing the baby's forehead.

Jynx and Jezebel squealed with delight. "So what do you do for a living?" Jez asked.

Jas smiled. "Looks have nothing to do with it." He told him as he hugged him tight. "You're still my brother, that helps when the girls get wild... Which after that squeal my love is probably getting a little uncomfortable. But before we go, Jack seems very sweet. Are y'all official official or just dating still?"

Jasper smiled. "He wanted to honor you baby..." He told him as he smiled to Derek Jr. "Derek? You're a fine young man, I'm happy Jas found happiness with you."

Derek stares at them, feeling out of place and on the spot. "Ah… um I'm a nurse at the hospital. I just started though after the kids were born… before that I… didn't really work." He says, biting his lower lip. He looks over to Jasper and smiles shyly. "Thanks… Jas is… the best person I've ever met. I owe so much to him."

Henry chuckles softly, hugging him back. "Thanks… but yeah we're official… been together seven years… I’m hoping he'll propose soon..." He smiles slightly, standing up. "I… wanna have a family like you. Though the doctor said I can't have kids." He sighs, shrugging.

Hoshi smiles sadly and he leans against his lover. "Thank you for making our son so happy."

Jynx and Jezebel turned to mush as Derek talked. "You're so sweet!!" They said with a chuckle.

Jack smiled and stood up. "Derek? Where's the restroom?" He asked him as he dusted his jeans off.

Jas smiled at Henry. "Let me know when he does, and I hope you get to it’s the best feeling in the world!!" But hearing him he looked at him. "Wait? Why can't you?"

Jasper smiled and nodded. "You're a good man, I know you've already made up your mind but I give my blessing.... If that's any help?" He sighed and looked at his lover. "Look at our grandchildren! They are perfectly adorable, and I'm assuming twins no less."

Derek looks back to him with a motion down the hall. "Down the hall first room on the right." He says with a smile, before looking to Jasper. "Thank you. I didn't use to be a good person… Jas has a way of bringing that out of people. But thanks. We should be getting married soon." He says with a smile.

Henry smiles. "You’ve got to invite me to your wedding too... but I went to the doctor, they said my body isn’t… I don't know, able to have a baby? I don't remember exactly… I guess Jack could but.." He shrugs. "I've never talked to him about it… or we could adopt." He shakes his head. "It's not a big deal."

Jack nodded his thanks and went to the bathroom sitting in there for a bit, feeling a little out of place.

Jas listened to Henry and chuckled. "Of course I'm thinking about having my family stand in it..." He told him. "Well, one get a second opinion Hun, because not all doctors know their shit. Then number two talk with Jack, I presume you’re on the bottom yes?" He asked him. "If so talk to Jack only after the second opinion comes back. If you really can't sit down and talk with him. See if y'all can switch to make a baby... But don't adopt unless absolutely have to... Nothing nothing beats making a family with the one you love!!" He told him as he hugged him close. "Jack is so cute for you, your babies are going to be so fucking adorable." He said as he looked at him.

The oven dinged and Jasper nodded at what Derek said. "Is there a date set yet or still in the planning stage?"

Henry nods his head, yet at hearing him ask who was on the bottom he blushes. "We switch sometimes anyway… but thank you. I will." He smiles, hugging him again before heading inside. He sees Jack wasn't there, and goes to the bathroom, after getting directions, knocking on the door. "Honey? You okay?"

Derek smiles, going to get the food out. "We were waiting to pick a date till we found you but we basically have everything picked out." He says with a smile, getting things ready to eat.

Jas chuckled. "We switch too... But it's been a while, hmmm. Thanks. I know what I'm doing tonight." He teased his little brother. "But seriously talk with him. I want all of you to be happy." With that he got up and headed in. Seeing his lover in the kitchen he went to his side and gripped his lover's ass in his hands and kissed his neck while he grabbed everything to set the table. "Girls I hope you didn't put my fiance on the spot..." He said while he set the table. "Everyone old enough for wine?" He asked.

Jack heard the knock and got up quickly. "Uh, yeah baby. I just have some stuff on my mind. I was thinking you come with me tonight to my apartment?" He asked him as he opened the door.

Jasper chuckled. "Now you know Jez is only 18 BUT this is a special day..." He said as he got up and held his hand out for his lover.

Henry smiles as he hears this, placing one hand on his lovers chest the other holding his hand as he kisses him. "Of course baby. It’s not even a question." He says with a chuckle , walking back with his lover.

Derek laughs a little. "They're fucking vultures." He mumbles with a smirk, helping him set the table. He gets the wine out with a smirk, pouring them all glasses.

Hoshi stands up, taking his lovers hand in his own, before going to help with setting up. He was a lot more quiet now, but of course none of the kids could remember a time when he wasn't like this. He still holds little hoshi in one hand, before going to put him down.

Jack smiled and nodded. "After here we can go?" He asked him as he kissed his cheek softly, holding his hand in his own.

Jas eyes his lover and laughed. "Girls normally are." He teased as he finished setting up.

Jasper smiled and held Derek close. "Are the babies joining the table or is it nap time?"

Jas blushed. "Actually it's lunch and then nap time." He said as he picked up the babies and went to the nursery to feed them. He still had some milk left.

Henry smiles and he nods his head. "Yeah. Sounds good." He says, going downstairs with his lover. He sees Jas leave with the babies, and knows what he was going to do… which made him blush slightly.

Hoshi watches Jas take the kids before going to his lover, sitting down at the table next to him, sipping at his wine. He hated feeling like this... He rubs his eye, sleepily, never sleeping very well anymore.

Derek watches them, knowing that Hoshi was probably not always like this… and he sits down across from them once he had given everyone their wine. "Hey… I know it's not really my place but… it's okay to feel bad about what happened still. I can't even imagine how it felt… so it's okay. Really." He smiles sadly. "I had a lot of stuff happen to me when I was a kid… and… it's just now that I realized that it's okay to still be upset about that stuff… about not having a family or anything." He sighs, shrugging, "You don't have to pretend like you're alright all the time or act unfeeling. You have a lot of people who care about you."

Hoshi listens to him, surprised to hear him say this, and he smiles shyly. "Thank you, Derek. That really does help." He says, suddenly hugging him across the table. "You should be a psychiatrist." He says with a small laugh.

Derek chuckles. "Yeah, I don't know about that."

Jack took a seat next to his lover. Jynx and Jezebel sitting next to each other sipping the wine.

Jasper listened to Derek and smiled. "Thanks..." He told him as he took a sip.

Jas came down after laying down the twins and took a seat next to his lover. "The twins are asleep, so let's try and keep it that way..." He said with a chuckle, taking a sip of wine. "Ahh! Now who's ready to eat?" He asked as he smelled the pasta dish.

Derek laughs softly. "Yeah, for sure… they won't be fun when they wake up, trust me." He says, helping to pass out food for everyone, holding his lover's hand under the table.

Hoshi sips his drink, while getting himself some food, his stomach grumbling hungrily. "Mmh… thank you Jas. You always were such an amazing cook." He tells his son, smiling widely.

Jas couldn't help but chuckle. "Learned it from dad..." He said with a smile. 

Jasper nodded his head. "Did good son... Would've added more sauce but I'm a sauce person..." 

Then Jas pushed over a small dish. "I remember. All yours." He told him with a smile. 

Jasper chuckled. "Good job."

Hoshi smiles, eating his food, feeling… happier. he wasn't normal, no. But he had his family back with him again. He gets another glass of wine, still a lightweight when it came to that stuff. Soon they're done eating, talking and catching up. Hoshi stands up. "I'll help with dishes… can we come over and see our grandsons sometime soon?" He asks with a smile.

Derek nods his head. "Of course. Whenever you want you all can come over." He says, beginning to clean up the table.

Henry looks up at his lover, nodding his head. "We're gonna head over to Jack's place… I'm glad we got to see you again big brother." He says with a smile, hugging Jas tightly. "It was great to meet you too, Derek. See you again soon?" He asks, to which Derek nods.

Jas smiled and walked with his mom to do dishes as they were brought. 

Jynx and Jezebel jumped up. "Jack take us!! To the mall anyways. Mom and dad can spend a little more time without us..." She asked.

Jack looked to Hoshi and Jasper.

Jasper sighed and looked to the girls. "Please be safe.... Jynx you especially..." He told her as he hugged them. Before walking over to Derek. "I'm glad to welcome you to the family..." He told him with a smile.

Henry chuckles softly. "We'll take you if jack doesn't mind… dad can you get them after?" He asks, before realizing… Jasper wasn't his dad. He seems to notice this by his facial expression because Hoshi nods. 

"Of course we'll pick them up. See you later you two. Stay safe." Hoshi says with a soft nod of his head. 

Henry nods in agreement and walks with his lover out to the car.

Derek smiles to Jasper shyly. "Thanks… I'm… I'm glad to meet you guys." He says softly, watching as Hoshi finishes up the dishes.

Jack smiled. "Of course. Nice meeting you all." He said with a smile as he started walking out with his lover.

Jasper heard Henry and nodded. He walked over and hugged him tightly. "You are still my son... Don't you ever think otherwise!" He told him. "Have fun. Love you all." He told him before sitting back down at the table.

Jas smiled. "See y'all again later. We can set up another date." He said.

Henry smiles at the hug, hugging him back. "Thanks… love you too dad, mom." He says leaving, going to the car with his boyfriend. He sits down, and when everyone gets in they drive to the mall.

Hoshi finishes up, sighing softly, and he goes to sit down next to his husband, holding his hand.

Derek smiles to them all as they leave, before sighing, running a hand through his hair. "Not used to talking with so many people..."

Jack drives the girls to the mall, dropping them off and waving before driving to his apartment. His heart racing.

Jasper holds his lover softly and leans against him. "Hopefully it's a little easier just us now?" He asked with a chuckle.

Jas smiled and kissed his lover. "You did well..." Then he looked to his parents and back to his lover. "Mom dad excuse us a moment please...?" He asked as he motioned Derek to follow. He walked to his bedroom.

Henry looks to his lover, able to see he was worried. "What's wrong baby?" He asks, squeezing his hand tightly. "Was it meeting my brother and stuff?"

Derek nods his head. "It is… but alright." He follows his lover into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He looks at him seriously. "So I'm going to track these assholes down tonight?" He asks with a small smirk.

Hoshi lets the others leave, looking to his lover. "I'm glad we found him again… we should have done this earlier..." He says, looking sad. "None of this would happen if I weren't so stupid."

Jack shook his head. "No baby meeting your brother made me realize something... But I don't want to do this in the car so just gotta wait a little longer." He said as he drove back home.

Jas nodded. "We are... But you are the expert so I was thinking you could try and collect mom's thoughts and let it help? Then we can let mom and dad spend the night here.... Watch the babies while we express some rage?" He asked him, his old self coming back quickly growing heated just talking about it. He glances to his lover. "Kinda miss it alot..."

Jasper looked at his lover and shook his head. "Baby don't... It wasn't your fault you were abducted. This wasn't your fault and never will be."

Henry just nods his head, sticking his lower lip out. "Alright, fine..." he says, pouting cutely. When they finally get there he gets out, going inside quickly, wanting to know what they were going to talk about.

Derek nods his head. "Won't they want to know why we want to know what happened? What if they think, rightfully so, we're going to try to stop this? They won't let us, right?" He says, eyebrows furrowed together. "Besides… I don't wanna make your mom more upset. He's… super upset." He says, not realizing he acted like that normally now.

Hoshi sighs softly, closing his eye. "I wasn't paying attention and let myself get taken." He shakes his head slightly. "I wish we had gone to Japan..."

Jack parked and followed his lover inside. He grabbed his lover's hand and led him to the bedroom wanting to just lay down as they talked about what he wanted. "Baby. I love you so much... I don't have anything to give you... But. I want you to be mine... I want to make you my fiancé. Maybe start a family, get away from here where you don't have to hide anymore..." He rushed out in one breath.

Jas looked at him. "I don't want to but I can pull the I have a right to know card... And we can just say we are going on a date and the babysitter cancelled..." He thought out loud.

Jasper looked at him. "Baby... I will take you there... We will go there..." He told him.

Henry lies down with him, looking into his eyes, yet when he hears he wanted him to be his fiance he blushes bright red. He hesitates a moment before hugging him tightly, burying his head in his shoulder. "Baby… I'd love that..." He whispers, smiling with tears in his eyes as he pulls back. "I want to make a family with you… so bad." He sighs. "I… went to the doctor and they said it would be impossible for me to get pregnant… maybe I can get a second opinion but… I want to marry you… honey..." Tears drip down his cheeks and he smiles widely.

Derek nods his head. "That works. Alright." He smirks. "I missed this… god… I want to feel blood on my face again." He grins, hand in a tight fist at his side.

Hoshi smiles, looking up at his lover. "If we don't it's okay… it's expensive and with everything that's going on I can't abandon my babies..." He says, kissing his cheek. "I love you baby."

Jack smiled. "Well... We can um... Switch for a while and see if I can?" He asked him as he looked at him. Kissing him deeply. "I'll do anything for you baby."

Jas shivers as he walks over to his lover he kissed him roughly. "Still got the surprise I gave you? May want to bring them yeah?" He asked him as he caressed his cheek.

Jasper looks at his love. "Baby I told you long-ago that you have always wanted to go there... I will take you... Maybe not right now, but we will go there..."

Henry shakes his head no. "No I want to be the one who has the baby if I can… we can keep trying until I go to the doctor again..." He smiles, taking his lover’s hand. "Where do you want to go to honey?" He asks him, kissing him softly.

Derek kisses him back, smirking when he hears him ask about the surprise. "Of course I do baby..." He says with a grin, before taking his hand and walking out of the room with him.

Hoshi smiles up at his lover sadly and kisses him on the lips. "I love you Jasper… thank you."

"Let's just stay here? Or you mean like honeymoon and stuff?" Jack asked him with a smile. Then he kisses his neck. "Whenever you want to try then, just tell me." He said as he held him close.

Jas smiled. "I love you so much baby." He told him as he held his hand and walked out to his parents.

Jasper smiled and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you too... I will take you I promise..." He said as he saw Jas and Derek come down.

Henry shakes his head. "You said we would move somewhere where we didn't have to hide anymore… Where do you want to move?" He asks him, moaning as he feels him kiss his neck, his neck one of his sensitive areas.

Derek smiles as he sees Hoshi and Jasper, and he sits down on a loveseat across from them. "Hey..." He says, still holding his lover’s hand.

Hoshi watches them, smiling at how they held hands. "It's obvious you two must love each other a lot..."

Jack smiles. "Hmm, we can go anywhere baby... It's limitless!" He said as he continued kissing his neck, hearing his moan his body trembled and he held him tighter.

Jas smiled and sat down on on the seat next to his lover and smiled to his parents. "He makes me so happy... I'm glad he kinda popped into my life." He said with a chuckle.

Jasper smiled. "How are the twins? And I'm really happy that you found someone that loves you as much as you love them."

Henry looks up at his lover with a soft smile, kissing him on the lips. "I want to go anywhere...as long as I'm with you." He takes his hand, squeezing it in his own. "New Zealand is really pretty." He says with a smile.

Derek blushes slightly as he hears them, just looking away shyly. "Yeah… they're fine." He says softly, before clearing his throat. "Do… do you mind telling us about what happened when you were abducted, Hoshi? Everything you remember." He states, and he can see the look on Hoshi's face automatically turned sad.

"When… I was abducted… why?" Hoshi asks, holding his lover’s arm. "I try not to think about it too much..."

Jack smiled. "We can go anywhere! New Zealand I've always seen pictures, it is a very beautiful place." He said with a smile.

Jas smiled and when Derek asked he looked at his mom. "Mom please... I know you don't want to think about it but I want to know why I had to bury you guys..." He told him softly. Looking to his dad with pleading eyes.

Jasper sighed. "Baby it's ok... No one will hurt you here..." He told him kissing his cheek

Henry smiles softly, nuzzling close to his lover. "Not as beautiful as you." He says before blushing brightly. "That… was cheesy. Um.. I'm gonna hide now..." He says, pulling the pillow over his head.

Derek nods his head. "You're safe here. Trust me." He says with a smile.

Hoshi looks at them before he sighs, looking at the floor. "What do you want to know?" He asks him, heart pounding.

Jack chuckled and looked down at Henry. "That’s perfectly fine baby... Don't hide. You’re too adorable..." He told him as he cupped his cheek and kissed him softly.

Jas looked to his mom. "Mom I need you to tell me everything... Beginning to end. And try to be as detailed as possible... I just want to know, you aren't as happy as I remember you to be growing up..." He said softly.

Henry giggles softly and he kisses him back, rubbing against him slightly. "Baby… I want you… t-take me as your fiance." He says with a small moan.

Hoshi takes a deep breath, hands clasped in his lap as he speaks. "We were on our way to the honeymoon. We were going to go to Japan. But… when we were walking into the airport someone grabbed me and made me pass out… Jasper tried to get me but they knocked him out too… I woke up on the way back somewhere… I could see it was near the ocean… and it was a big old building… lots of floors but it was just this… guys hideout. He tied me up and brought me inside and… chained me to the wall. Then this guy came in… he… basically owned me for months… he was really tall and bald and muscular..." He sighs, telling what happened to him while he was there, in brutal detail, some things that were horrible that Jasper didn't even know. When hes done he begins to cry softly.

Jack nodded and turned his lover so his back was on the bed. "Of course my love..." He told him as he pulled up his lover's shirt throwing it to the side.

Jas listened and when his mom was down he had tears in his eyes, not of sadness but of complete anger... He was so glad they were going tonight this was going to be ended... This whole deal was bullshit... "Mom this was back in the states right? Where you left me the cafe?" He asked him as he clenched his lover's hand. Then he let go and hugged his mom tight. "I'm sorry I made you relive it but I... I had to know..." He told him. "I love you both... Very much." He told them as he hugged his dad too.

Jasper nodded and held his lover. Then he hugged his son. "We love you too...." He then looked to Derek. "Do you possibly have a guestroom? I think it's time for us to lay down... Let your mom calm down some..." He said looking to Jas now.

Henry groans softly as he is lied down, and he looks up at him with big eyes, blushing brightly. Unlike his brother he was not a fan of pain, and always had to be stretched out. He was slightly chubby and cute, with freckles on his shoulders and upper arms.

Derek was angry too… that was bullshit. Yet the whole thing reminded him of someone he once knew… it couldn't be the same person… he sighs, nodding his head yes. "Thank you for telling us… I'm sorry you had to go through that..." When he is asked about the guest room he nods. "It's the second room upstairs on the left..." He says, seeing as Jasper help Hoshi up and takes him to the bedroom. 

Hoshi was still crying silently, shaking a little.

Jack smiled and began kissing down his body, making his way to his hole. He licked across wondering if it was ok... He hadn't done this before and he wasn't sure.

Jas nods. "Oh mom dad... Today was supposed to be our date day because it's Derek's day off, my babysitter cancelled do you mind watching the twins while we are out?" He asked.

Henry gasps as the other licks at his hole and he looks down at him, blushing bright red. "Baby that's so dirty..." He moans, rocking his hips against his mouth.

Hoshi looks surprised but he nods his head yes. "Okay… we can do that. Are you sure you won't get into any trouble?" He asks. 

To which Derek laughs a little. "No more trouble then usual. Thank you so much." He smiles, heading up to get the stuff.

Jack shivered hearing him moan out. He pulled back just barely. "But does it feel good?" He asked him as he went back to licking him.

Jas smiled. "Their milk is in the fridge I pumped earlier. There's plenty there and they know bedtime is 8. Sleep schedule is important. We will be back in the morning. Derek rented a hotel suite..." He told them with a smile.

Jasper chuckled. "Don't do anything we wouldn't..." He said hoping to make his lover blush, they had done some pretty intense things back then...

Henry nods his head, panting heavily. "Yes… it does… baby, more..." He moans, wrapping his legs around his shoulders. "Jack..."

Hoshi nods his head. "Understood... we'll take care of them. Their grandparents taking care of them..." He smiles softly.

Derek grins, grabbing a bag with some things, excited… and he packs the knives. He would have to snuggle them into the plane.

Jack nodded and slowly slid his tongue inside of his lover, adding a finger as well.

Jasper smiled. "It’s been awhile since taking care of little ones but it's something you never forget..."

Jas smiled and quickly went to pack his belongings. He smiled and looked at Derek. "I love you so much."

Henry gasps, panting softly and he grasps onto the sheets under him. "Jack!" He mumbles, his cheeks bright red under the freckles.

Hoshi nods his head, going to the spare bedroom, and he feels hot tears drip down his cheek.

Derek smirks. "I love you too baby." He says. Grabbing his ass and kissing his neck.

Jack started to finger his lover as he added a second finger. Still licking deep inside of him.

Jasper hugged his lover close and laid on the bed with him. "Hey hey talk to me baby..." He said softly.

Jas moaned as his lover grabbed his ass and feeling him at his neck he tilted his head for him.

Henry gasps, beginning to feel his own climax come closer. He moves a hand to stroke himself, moaning at the feeling. "Baby… feels good..." He moans, his other hand beginning to play with his nipples, looking adorable.

Hoshi sniffles, curling up in his lovers arms. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything… some… some of it really hurts me today… what he did to me and made me do..." He hiccups. "I had to be on my hands and knees and… c-call him Master and..."

Derek bites his neck before pulling away licking his lips. "Let's go. I… think I know the guy they're talking about. I did a drug deal with him. He was a total creep too..."

"You close baby?" Jack asked as he pulled his tongue away so he could stretch him more. Wanting to make love to his lover. Seeing him stroke himself and play with his nipples he shivered. Then he moved his lips over his free nipple and sucked on it.

Jasper just held his lover. "Baby... Nothing I say will make it go away or make you feel better. But I never stopped looking for you or loving you. I love you just as much as I did when I first talked to dad about my feelings..."

Jas moaned out again and looked at his lover. Hearing him he raised a brow. "So we need to extend date night huh?" He asked him with a smirk. "Lemme tell mom and dad. I'll meet you in the car."

Henry nods his head, moaning even louder as his lover sucks his nipple. "Ah… baby… I wanna cum with you inside me..." He whispers out, rocking his hips against his fingers, biting his lower lip. He looked adorable, thick thighs spread to allow the other to open him up, and he continues to stroke himself, slowing down so he didn't cum.

Hoshi holds onto him tightly, hands shaking a little. "I'm sorry… I know I've been acting weird for so long… I just..." He pulls away, letting out a sigh. "It's hard for me to be happy… I mean, I'm happy… but..." He holds the other's hand. "I don't deserve you… you're so amazing." He says quietly, kissing the back of his hand. "I love you more than words could ever say..." 

Derek smirks a little. "Alright. See you there." He says, grabbing the bags and heading out to the car, knocking on the guest room and saying. "I'm heading out to the car, thanks again for helping out." He tells them through the door, putting the stuff in the back.

Jack nodded. "I know baby... Are you good now?" He asked him as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his member.

Jasper smiled at him kissing his cheek softly. "You are a survivor, and did what needed to be done for you to live." He told him. "We will always be together I will never leave you ever..." He told him. Then hearing Derek he smiled. "Alright you boys have fun."

Jas nodded and let his lover take their bags then he walked into the guest room. "Hey, you and everyone are more than welcome to be here as long as you need. Derek has to go outta town after our date to help at a hospital, he wants me to go with him." He looks at his parents. "Do you mind sitting longer than the night?”

Henry nods his head yes. "I'm ready baby… I'm ready...please..." He moans, taking his lover's hand that was inside of him, and he hesitates before putting the fingers in his mouth, licking them off, the first time he'd ever done something so dirty… it made him shiver.

Hoshi smiles sadly, cupping his lover's cheek. "Are you happy, honey?" He asks him, before hearing Derek and he pulls away a little when Jas comes in. "Oh! Yes, of course honey. We can stay as long as you like. We'll have to pick up the girls from the mall but if you can leave the carseats with us we can take the twins with us." He smiles softly, handing Jas a piece of paper that he wrote their numbers on. "Here are our new phone numbers. Text if you need anything, okay? We'll text if we need anything." He says, hugging Jas quickly. "I love you, Jas. I'm so proud of you." He says with a wide smile, kissing his cheek.

Derek had already left the carseats in the house downstairs, getting everything ready for them, leaving a note for them so they would know where everything was.

Jack nodded and slowly aligned himself, but at seeing his lover lick off the fingers that were fingering him he groaned and licked his lips. He kissed him once he was done. "You taste delicious baby." He whispered as he slid inside.

Jasper nodded. "I am baby. I am so happy to be your husband..." He said and upon hearing Jas he smiled. "Of course. Go take care of each other, we will hold down the fort here." He told him with a wink.

Jas nodded. "Thanks we will call if anything comes up... And don't hesitate to call if you need anything." He said as he hugged them tight. "I love you both very much! We gotta go, check-in time is strict." He said as he left a set of house keys with the car seats and got in the car, excitement and arousal having him bounce on the seat. It had been so long since they played....


	18. A Little Bit Of Love... Going Back To The States.... It's Hunting Time....

Chapter 18: A Little Bit Of Love... Going Back To The States.... It's Hunting Time....

Henry gasps as the other thrusts into him, kissing him back on the lips. "Ahh..." He is left panting, holding his arms around the others neck. "Fuck… Jack..." He whispers in his ear, breath warm, his voice full of arousal.

Hoshi smiles, waving to jas, before turning back to his husband. He lies down on the bed, sighing softly and closing his eye, hair draping out on the bed.

Derek smiles as he sees how excited his lover was and he kisses his neck. "We ready to go then baby?" He asks, grinning. "I can't wait to fucking skin this mother fucker alive." He says in a cheerful voice.

Jack moaned as he began thrusting inside of his lover. He kissed him deeply and placed his hands at his hips. "Henry..." He moaned as he began kissing and sucking at his neck.

Jasper waved goodbye and then curled up holding Hoshi in his arms. He held him tightly and peppered him with kisses and affection.

Jas blushed and leaned to his lover giving him access to his neck. "Fuck baby... I'm so ready! I feel like the first time..." He said with a smirk as he looked at him. "I want you to make him pay... Baby... Make him wish he was never born."

Henry holds onto him, kissing him deeply back, moaning as he feels him thrust inside of his hole. He was wet and dripping for his lover, desperate for more attention. He moves his hand down to his lover's chest, gently playing with his nipples, twisting them in his fingers. He smiles and tugs at them, before letting out a breathless moan as his neck is sucked at.

Hoshi nuzzles close, giggling softly at the affection. He kisses him back and looks up at him with affection in his own eye. "I love you, baby. If we never make it to Japan, it's okay. I'll still be so happy with what we've done… we made such a huge family and now we're grandparents." He smiles a little, "Doesn't seem like we're that old."

Derek smirks and he kisses up to his ear, biting on his earlobe. "I'll make him beg for his fucking life by the end of it all." He says, before he pulls away, driving towards the airport, hands tight on the steering wheel. He was… excited. God, it had been too long.

Jack moaned out as he felt his lover playing with his nipples. "Henry... Feeling frisky this time? I rather like that.." He groaned as he continued lower to his collarbone and he sucked on it, leaving a red mark in his wake, that soon turned purple.

Jasper smiled. "Baby I am so happy with you, but we will definitely be making it to Japan... I promised." He told him as he kissed him deeply. Then he couldn't resist it and he looked at him. "Want to make one more?" He asked just wanting to bring a smile to his lips.

Jas nodded. "I know you will baby... Thats what has me so hot right now..." He whispered huskily as he moaned out feeling the bite to his ear. "Let's go baby..." He said excitedly once they got to the airport.

Henry smiles up to him. "I know you like when I play with your chest..." He says with a chuckle, before groaning as his lover leaves harsh purple marks on his neck. "Ah! Honey..."

Hoshi listens to his lover before giggling, covering his mouth as he laughs. "I think I'm too old to have more babies… we have four… thats a lot." He smiles, kissing his lover on the lips.

Derek smirks, speeding there, and he grabs a bag of pot out of the glove compartment, grinning to his lover. "Been a few years, want some?" He asks him, motioning to the papers.

Jack nodded his answer and started throbbing within him. "Henry... I love you..." He moaned as he brought his hand down and began stroking his lover, as he kissed him deeply rolling his tongue with the others.

Jasper chuckled. "Hey you're only as old as you feel..." Then he turned over on his back and pulled Hoshi so he was sitting on his waist. "Baby... You remember the hotel stay? The night of our engagement?" He asked him. "You're just as beautiful as you were that night." He told him as he cupped his cheeks and brushed his hair behind his ear.

Jas looked at him and gasped. "Baby you didn't! You naughty naughty boy..." He said as he rolled two, giving one to his lover.

Henry kisses him back, moaning as he feels him stroke his member. "Jack! I'm gonna cum!" He cries out, before he does, tightening around his lovers erection and splattering his cum all over his stomach.

Hoshi gives a little squeak as he is pulled over onto his stomach, and he looks down at him with a fond smile. "That's not true..." He says, holding his hand. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you? That even from the moment you were born I knew… I knew I had to be with you. I wouldn't let you go." He blushes dark red.

Derek laughs and takes a drag, driving to the airport. "Hey, if we're going back to old habits might as well go back to them all!"

Jack groans as he feels his lover cum, clenching himself around his shaft. He thrusted into him a few more times and just before he came he thrusted as deep inside as he could and released himself inside groaning as he grinded his hips to his lovers.

Jasper nodded. "It is true..." He told him then hearing him he smiled and sat up gently, his hands resting at his hips. "I love you soo much and I'll never let you go..." He told him as he kissed him deeply

Jas laughed and took a drag. "All the old habits?" He asked with a smirk. "God baby this feels amazing... Maybe a weekend a month we need to have date night...."

Henry gasps as he feels him thrust so deep and he arches his back, groaning as he thrusts into him. "Baby!" He groans, feeling so very full. "Keep it inside me..." He whispers, blushing bright red at the thought.

Hoshi kisses him back, hands holding his chest gently, holding his shirt. "Jasper..." He moans out, breathing heavily, feeling himself begin to get hard.

Derek laughs softly. "Fuck yeah." He says, taking another drag, and finally they get there just as they finish with them. "Ah... we're gonna reek of pot." He says with a smirk, getting out of the car to get the suitcases.

Jack nodded and held him close. Then he smirked and laid on his back pulling his lover with him so he was on top. "There it can't go anywhere but deeper..." He groaned out as he twitched inside of him.

Jasper looked up to his lover and feeling him get hard he brought his hand to his lover's shaft and caressed his tip. Looking into his eyes.

Jas smiled and squeezed his lover's thigh as he finished the joint. Then hearing him he laughed. "We can say roommates were smoking?" He teased before grabbing his suitcase. "Let's get this fucker."

Henry nods his head, nuzzling close to his lover. "Thank you baby… I love you so much..." He smiles, looking into his eyes. "You’re too good to me..." He says feeling sleepy.

Hoshi looks down at his lover with a moan, biting his lower lip cutely. "Baby..." He moans out, rocking his hips against him. "I...want you..."

Derek grins and he runs inside, grabbing their bags and buying their tickets for a plane leaving soon.

Jack smiled and kissed him sweetly. "I love you too baby. Let's get some rest." He said with a yawn as he wrapped his arms around him.

Jasper groaned feeling him rock atop him. He nodded and rolled them over once again. Then he began to pull off his lover's top kissing his body.

Jas chuckled and ran with him. Completely happy with his lover. Once the tickets were bought and they were on the plane he looked at his lover. "It's a pretty empty flight..." He said as he leaned against his shoulder.

Henry nods his head, lying on him and falling asleep quickly, feeling how deep inside he was. He felt happy and safe.

Hoshi gasps and he looks up to him, letting him remove his shirt. He was long since flat chested, but his tummy was soft and cute. He looks slightly embarrassed still to be like this.  
Derek nods his head, leaning against his lover as well. "Mmh… nice. You go ahead and get some rest baby..."

Jack smiled and drifted off to sleep, holding his lover close and never letting go.

Jasper kissed every inch of his body taking his time, licking and nipping each nipple. Then he went lower and began undoing the jeans pulling them off.

Jas nodded and laid down, head in his lover's lap. "Wake me when we land." He said with a smile.

Adam sighed as he was waiting for the next deal to go through... He was the only one left Nathaniel had made sure of that... He cocked his gun. "Oh how I wish to make him suffer.... Making that deal go bad...." He groaned as he paced the room. He looked down towards the door to his basement and sighed. "And that sweet piece of ass too... Just slipped away, took my kid..." He growled to himself. "That's alright... I'll finish them all soon... Soooon.....”

Hoshi watches him with a big eye as he kisses his body, causing his face to break out bright red. "Ah! Jasper...its...it's been a while." He says with a soft shy giggle.

Derek nods his head and he watches as they fly to America, right to where he knew that asshole used to live… hopefully he still did. When they land he wakes his lover, kissing the top of his head. "We got a dick to kill babe."

Jasper chuckled. "I know baby..." He told him as he pulled his panties down and kissed his lover's tip.

Jas heard his lover and groaned as he stretched. "Pre honeymoon celebration!!" He said happily as he bounced up quickly.

Hoshi shivers as his panties are pulled down and he looks down at him with a smile, petting his lovers hair. "Sorry I'm not wearing anything sexy or… or anything." He says, blushing brighter.

Derek grins and he kisses him on the lips. "I know baby. Let's go." He says, helping him get their bags as they get off the plane, and Derek calls for a taxi.

Jasper stopped and looked up at him. "Baby you don't have to wear anything sexy for me..." He said as he kissed him deeply, he placed two fingers at his hole. Rubbing at him.

Jas nodded as he got up and grabbed their bags handing one to Derek.

Hoshi kisses him back, biting his lower lip as he feels the fingers at his entrance. "God...honey please..." He mumbles, mouth left open in pleasure.

Derek grins and he grabs the bag, the taxi coming quickly. He goes out, putting the bags inside. It was early morning now, and Derek was exhausted… but ready to kill this son of a bitch.

Jasper nodded and slipped them inside of his lover. Fingering him gently as he kissed and sucked on his neck.

Jas smiled to his lover. "Shall we check in and unpack... Then go tonight baby?" He asked him.

Hoshi moans and he rocks against his fingers. Ever since his experience, pain just didn't have the same effect for him… he felt bad about it. "Baby… you can be a little rougher if you want..." He mumbles.

Derek nods his head, telling the cab driver to go to the nearest nice hotel. "Sounds good. I'll do some research, see what I remember..."

Jasper shook his head. "Just let me love you baby..." He told him as he added another finger inside his lover.

Jas nodded. "Sounds good baby. I want to clean up and check out my kit anyways. Making sure that they are still in working order." He said with a smile.

Hoshi gasps as another finger is pushed into him, and he bites his lower lip. "Baby… I love you..." He mumbles, blushing bright red at how quickly he felt his climax approaching.

Derek smirks and nods his head, and when they get there he gets out, grabbing their bags and paying the driver. He goes inside to get them a room.

Jasper smiled. "I love you too." Then seeing how close he was he slowed his fingers down and looked up at him. "Ready?" He asked teasing him as he rubbed at his spot slowly.

Jas smiled and followed him to their room. Collapsing on the bed. "Can't wait to get this fucker...."

Hoshi gasps, feeling his erection so close, just on the edge of climax. "Yes baby… I want you to fuck me..." He mumbles, rocking his hips against his fingers.

Derek lies down next to him, groaning softly in pleasure. "I can't either. I had no idea he did that to your mom… that's horrible. What a scumbag."

Jasper nodded and slowly slid out his member and aligned himself sliding inside his wet hole. "God baby...." He groaned as he began rocking his hips into his lover.

Jas nodded. "Yeah. I had no clue either... Oh I can't wait to gut him like a fish..." He growled out.

Hoshi gasps and arches his back, holding him close. "Oh god!" He groans out, his hole so incredibly wet and tight around him since it'd been so long. "More baby..."

Derek laughs, grabbing his lover and kissing him on the lips, "I can't wait to fuck you after its all done… after killing fucks are the best..."

Jasper nodded hearing him and began to thrust faster inside. "So tight...." He moaned out as he moved himself deeper inside of him.

Jas moaned into the kiss. "I know baby! I can't wait!!" He said happily. He couldn't help the hard on he had right now though. It had been so long since they played and this one is the best reason. "Baby... This one has to be the best... Well worst? Either way this one needs to be amazing... which I know it will be but just remember my mom..." He said as he rubbed his torso.

Hoshi bites his lower lip and cums suddenly with a cry of pleasure, arching his back and getting cum all over himself. His hole tightens around his lover, like a vice.

Derek nods his head. "Oh, I'm already thinking about some great things we could do..." He says with a smirk, grinning widely as he thinks about it. "Probably… skin him alive? Roll him in salt..." He grins. “Slowly torture him close to death..."

Jasper groaned as his lover came suddenly. "Fuck babe..." He groaned as he thrusted a few more times before cumming inside his lover. His vice like grip having pushed him over.

Jas shivered and listened to his lover. "Electro therapy seems to work well to no?" He asked. "Take some jumper cables and a generator. Maybe find an abandoned asylum?" He asked him. "Oh baby... We could play a game..." He said as he remembered the Saw marathon they had not to long ago.

Hoshi gasps as he feels him cum inside him, causing him to shiver and moan in pleasure. "Baby..." He gasps out, grabbing him and kissing him deeply on the lips.

Derek laughs softly. "Like saw? Fuck that'd be awesome… something like he has to kill everyone in this dark room unable to see who they are and when we turn the lights on they're everyone he knows.." He grins. "Make it like, if he doesn't kill them they'll kill him first… bound to get pretty bloody." He chuckles.

Jasper groaned into the kiss and rocks his hips finishing out his climax. Pulling back he was panting heavily. "That was amazing my love... It's been a while huh?" He asked as he caressed his cheek lovingly.

"Oh baby. Can't you do some research on him? I wanna see a bloody mess...." Jas told him as he straddled his hips. "Then after he kills them all and is revealed what he'd done we can have our full fun?" He purred.

Hoshi smiles softly, gently holding his hand over the others. "Yeah… it’s been a while… but god I missed it..." He frowns slightly, thinking about what day was tomorrow… their anniversary. He closes his eye, lying on the bed.

Derek laughs softly. "You know it baby. I'll figure it all out." He says with a smirk, kissing his lips, and he relaxes with a sigh of relief.


	19. Time To Play... Plus A Little For Hoshi...

Chapter 19: Time To Play… Plus A Little For Hoshi….

Jasper smiled and held him close. Slowly pulling out of him and cuddling up to him. He knew what tomorrow was... Two different anniversaries..... He sighed and looked at him. But he made up his mind this year would be different.

Jas smiled and kissed him back. "I know you will. Shall we eat and rest?"

Hoshi opens his eyes to look down at his lover, raising an eyebrow. "What are you staring at me for?" He asks with a small sad smile, cupping his cheek in his hand.

Derek nods his head, his stomach growling. "Yes please… order some pizza or something." He says with a smirk, pulling out his laptop to do some research.

"Because you are still the most beautiful person to me... I love you so much." Jasper told him sweetly as he leaned into his touch.

Jas nodded. "Pizza sounds great!" He said as he picked up the phone after looking for the pizza place he called and ordered pepperoni pizza. "25 minutes." He said softly.

Hoshi smiles, feeling tears in his eye. "I love you too baby..." He says, holding him close.

Derek nods his head, looking cute as he concentrates on finding info.

Jasper kisses his tears away and holds him close. "Baby. Why don't you take a rest I'm going to call Jynx and see if they are ready." He told him as he smiled.

Jas laid on the bed next to his lover his stomach growling.

Hoshi nods his head with a smile. "I love you..." He says, closing his eye. He falls asleep soon after, snoring softly, resting in his lovers arms.

Derek nuzzles close to him while he looks up things, one arm wrapped around his waist.

Jasper smiled and kissed him softly before getting out of bed and texting Jynx he was on his way but there was a change of plans.

Jynx felt her phone go off and nudged Jezebel as she read it. She waited for him by the entrance.

Jas smiled and cuddled closer. He began rubbing his lover's back. "Find anything so far?"

Hoshi sleeps through the night, not waking up once, curled on the bed. When he wakes in the morning he rolls over, looking for the warmth of his lover.

Derek nods his head. "This guy I knew told me where he is and that there's someone in his gang that he has a relationship with that's a 'secret'..." He grins, seeming excited.

Jasper, Jynx, and Jezebel were up all night making a chocolate cake decorating with rose petals and candles. Then he let Jynx and Jezebel go out for the day unsure of how his lover would react. He made breakfast and brought it up to his lover. With a big teddy bear. "Baby? You awake?" He asked as he walked in.

Jas smirked. "Oh really? Seems we need to have a guest for dinner huh?" He said with a chuckle.

Hoshi begins to sit up, rubbing his eye sleepily. "Mmmh… yeah, baby… come to bed I miss-" He sees the breakfast and the teddy bear and he smiles sadly. "Honey you didn't have to do anything..."

Derek laughs. "Hell yeah. I was also thinking about getting your parents a vacation to Japan. I'm planning on taking all this guy's money so… we can give them an anniversary present." He smiles.

"Baby... I wanted to... I think it's time we celebrate our happiest moment... Well one of them. I married you today..." Jasper told him. "I love you so much..." He said as he sat everything down. Then he heard his phone go off and he chuckled. "Now eat. Jynx and Jezebel are going to take you out... They have a surprise planned for you." He told him.

Jas smiled to his lover and kissed him. "Baby. You are truly my world. You're so sweet..." He told him.

Hoshi sighs softly, smiling sadly to his lover. "Thank you baby." He says kissing his cheek. He begins to eat, yet was curious to what the girls had planned. "I hope you didn’t do anything too big..." He felt guilty… he hadn't done anything for Jasper.

Derek smiles, kissing him back. "Thanks to you. I used to be a total asshole." He laughs softly.

Jasper smiled and kissed his cheek while he ate. "You don't worry about a thing..." He told him. "Just relax and enjoy the day." He told him.

Jynx had already parked in front waiting on their mom. They came inside and sat on the couch. "Don't forget to blindfold so mom won’t see." Jynx text.

Jasper sent her a will do and put his phone away.

Jas chuckled. "My fiance an asshole. I don't think it could be true." He teased.

Hoshi finishes eating, and he yawns, standing up out of bed. "What should I wear?" He asks him, before remembering where they were. "Are the twins okay?? You checked on them right?" He says, remembering he was supposed to check on them.

Derek laughs, kissing him on the lips "I know it's hard to believe…” He teases before hearing the door, and he jumps up, getting the pizza and paying him for it. He brings it to the bed and begins to eat, stomach grumbling.

"Wear a tank and some shorts." Jasper said with a smile. "They are waiting for you downstairs." He told his lover. "I love you so much..." He told him.

Jas chuckled and nodded. "It is... But I wouldn't change any part of you... Though I kinda did but not on purpose..." He said as he looked at him. Then he waited for the pizza and began to eat as well.

Hoshi nods his head, putting on what he wanted, a tank top and some shorts, feeling weird about his scars being revealed… he had a new one from when he was with that man… a branding on his lower back that was luckily not visible. "I love you too, baby." He says with a smile, kissing him.

Derek laughs, eating his pizza and flipping on the tv. He finishes eating, groaning in pleasure at the taste of the pizza.

Jasper smiled and stood up. "Gotta blindfold you... I'm not finished setting up ok?" He told him as he kissed him back and held him tightly.

Jas ate happily and watched tv next to his lover.

Hoshi nods his head softly, a little worried...he preferred to not leave the house as much as he could. He lets his lover blindfold him and lead him downstairs, heart pounding. "Bye jas." He says with a small smile, not sure where he was.

Derek falls asleep as he watches television, leaning against him snoring slightly.

Jasper smiled and held him tightly after blindfolding. "Baby. Please don't worry. Jynx is going to take off the blindfold as soon as you're outside. I love you so much..." He told him softly. He led him downstairs and gave him to Jynx and Jezebel.

Jynx smiled. "Alright mom. Come on." She said as they linked arms and led their mom outside. She took off the blindfold and led her mom to the car. Jezebel getting in the back and Jynx and Hoshi in the front. Jynx smiled. "Let's have some fun ok?" She asked with a smile as she drove to the nail salon. "We are going to have a spa day." She said excitedly.

Jas chuckled and held him close as he finished eating. Soon he fell asleep, but made sure there was an alarm for later in the evening to get started.

Hoshi nods his head softly, following them to the car. When he hears them he smiles a little. "You two didn’t have to do that..." He looks to them with a smile, trying to be as cheerful as he could for them. He felt bad everyone was doing so much for him.

Derek wakes up when he hears the alarm go off, jumping up and rubbing at his eyes, yawning. He turns it off, blinking sleepily. He gently nudges his lover. "Hey, we got a toy to play with."

"Are you kidding anytime we get to go to the spa we are going to go no questions!" The girls giggled.

Jasper got started on making the cake and finishing the decorations.

Jas woke up and nuzzled into his touch. "Fuck yeah!!" He said as he jumped out of bed.

Hoshi laughs softly and nods his head, "very true. Alright, lets go." He says, letting them drive to the spa.

Derek grins and he gets out of bed, quickly making himself look presentable, fixing his hair and clothes, wanting to look good for when he kills this asshole. "I got my friend to get us a place to keep him… he already got a few of his associates and that guy he's been sleeping with there..."

Jynx smiled and pulled into the parking lot. Then she waited for Hoshi and Jezebel.

Jas smiled. "You work fast baby. Shall I go to the place and unload? Let you grab the son of a bitch?"

Hoshi gets out of the car and heads in, rubbing at the back of his head nervously.

"Sure baby. I can handle him." Derek says with a grin, calling up to get a taxi for them both… they would have to be dropped off a little ways from their destination though.

"Alright let's see... What was your favorite color mom? Gotta get your nails and toes done." Jynx said with a smile. Jezebel already at her chair.

Jas nodded and got in with his lover. "Just text me where to go and when you're on your way. Did you set up another deal or how are you meeting him?" He asked with a smile holding the bag of knives on his back in the backpack.

Hoshi thinks about it for a moment. "Blue sounds nice..." He muses, going to sit down, his hair nearly long enough he could sit on it now. He lets them give him the spa treatment, trying to relax… and for a while, it works a little bit.

Derek nods his head. "I told him I wanted to meet him to talk about our last deal. Told him I wanted to make up for how I kinda… fucked him over before." He laughs a little, telling the driver where to go.

Jynx nodded and took her spot and relaxed as they got their nails done. She was happy what dad planned. Next was hair then clothes for the dinner. She thought it was so touching. So special.

Jas chuckled. "You clever devil you." He told him as he kissed his cheek.

Adam was patiently well not so patiently waiting for Nathaniel to show. Having the drugs and money in his room.

Hoshi finishes up his nails, smiling softly as he looks at them. "These look great. Thank you." He says, moving his fingers slightly, and he sees the place where his wedding ring would have been… Adam had taken it off his finger when he was kidnapped. He shakes his head softly, sitting up. "What's next?"

Derek laughs, finally getting to his destination. "I'll see you later." He tells him the address, before kissing him deeply on the lips as he gets out. "Love you. Be safe." He says, waving goodbye, before walking to where he needed to go, a few blocks away to where Adam did his business.

Jynx smiled and headed to the car as Jezebel finished up. "Now we are getting our hair done mom." She said as she unlocked the car and got in starting it.

Jasper finally finishing preparations for what he was doing for dinner he called the place for tuxedos and had one delivered. Then he called Jynx. "Hey at the hair place go by the ring store and get the ring they will have it for you ready ok?" He told her. "Then keep mom out until 6, don't forget to have her pick something nice hint the engagement night and he should hopefully catch on."

Jas moaned into the kiss softly and smiled. "You be safe." As he looked at him. Then he let the cab take him to his destination.

Hoshi nods his head, getting into the car and letting Jynx drive them, hearing part of a conversation but not knowing who was on the other end or what they were talking about… he just zones out until they get there, not sure what to do with his hair… it had gotten so long did he want a new change or to just trim? When they get there, he sits down in the chair, looks at himself in the mirror and decides to cut it very short. Just below ear-length, with bangs, making him look cute. He wanted a change… didn't want to be reminded of his time before.

Derek heads into the building, grinning to Adam a little. "Hey, Adam… how's it going?" He asks, hands in his pockets.

After hair Jynx drives them to the boutique that had some nice dresses and skirts. "Mom dad said to pick out something like the engagement night?" She told Hoshi as she made sure the small box with the ring was in the back with Jezebel as they parked.

Jas walked into the building and smiled. "This is gonna be fun!!" He said growing excited.

Adam heard his voice and groaned. "Yes yes Nathaniel... I almost didn't want to meet you considering last time..." He told him.

Derek shrugs his shoulders as he walks in. "I know, I'm sorry. Listen, I've grown up now. I wanted to make it up to you. I never gave you the drugs, right?" He says, holding out a bag full of cocaine to him. "Here, on the house. To make up for before." He says with a smile, trying to get him calm.

Hoshi looks back to her and he nods his head with a smile. "Alright. I can do that." He says, getting out a cute dress that he was sure wouldn't be as cute on him now than it was when he was younger. He goes to buy it, it being similar to the other dress he had, with a cute sweater that went over the pleated dress.

Adam nodded. "Sounds good. I still haven't replaced all the men either, but if they would’ve lived, someone else would've killed em, bodyguards aren't good like they used to be..." He said.

Jynx smiled as they finished shopping. It was nearly time to take Hoshi back to the house. "Now the shoes mom and we are good." She said with a smile.

Hoshi nods his head, grabbing some shoes that matched his dress and checking out, changing into the clothes they had gotten. He gets into the car, feeling a little weird in a dress and short hair now… but he looked a lot better.

Derek nods his head. "Yeah, I understand that." He says, thinking. "Hey, I was wondering… you know some guy named Hoshi?" He asks, before stepping forward. "Cause this," He suddenly injects him with ketamine, just like Adam had used on Hoshi earlier. "Is for him." He grins widely, watching as he faints.

Jynx smiled and text her dad that they were on their way to drop off mom. She drove home making sure to take their time so Jasper had time to finish.

Jasper had finally finished everything as he got the text. He smiled and dressed in his tux, setting the table and lighting the candles. "Just blindfold Hoshi and bring him inside then y'all can go and do what y'all were going to do." He sent her.

Adam nodded and at hearing Hoshi's name he shivered. "Ye...-" was all he got out as the ketamine took over his body. Passing out on the floor.

Derek calls a taxi to take him to where they needed to go, saying that his friend had passed out drunk and they needed to take him home. The guy believes it, and soon they are at the location. He calls Jas. "Jas, we're here. Everything ready?" He asks him, carrying Adam inside.

Hoshi felt strange in his new clothes, but liked them regardless, with his hair and his nails all done up. He smiles as he looks over to Jynx as they get home. "Thank you both for taking me out… I had fun." He says, before suddenly being blindfolded, told there was another surprise inside.

Jas answered the phone with a smirk. "Go ahead take him to the room, everyone's waiting for the surprise!!" He said almost sounding borderline evil.

Jasper smiled and waited at the door. He took the ring from Jynx and hugged his daughters before sending them out and helping Hoshi to the table before taking the blindfold off.

Derek shivers at the other's tone and he hangs up, taking him into the room. He smirks as he sees all the people in there already, who would wake soon in the pitch black room. He leaves, finding his lover and pushing him against the wall, kissing him deeply.

Hoshi walks in and he gasps as the blindfold is taken off, looking around at everything with a bewildered expression. "Honey… you didn't have to do all this for me..."

Jas waited patiently for his lover to come in from dropping off the guest of honor. Once he came into the main room with the screens he moaned out against his lover's lips as he was pinned against the wall. "The guests are stirring... I wonder how much longer til the main attraction wakes?" He chuckled as he brought his lover to the chair in front of the monitors. Then he sat on his lap as he looked at the people in the room thanks to the night vision.

Jasper nodded. "I did baby.... We can finally celebrate the happiest moment of our lives.... Not let him keep hold on our happiness anymore..."

Derek looks over at the others and he smirks, nodding his head. "I can't wait. This is going to be so fun..." He says, grabbing him and pulling him down onto his lap where he was obviously hard. He watches on the monitors, and when he sees them begin to wake up, looking around the room in the pitch blackness, he speaks into a microphone that they had installed. "Hello to all of you… we'd like to play, well… play a game. You see, not everyone in there is going to be able to make it out alive. You have one person to thank for that… but, if you manage to take out your competition, you will be allowed to leave the room."

Hoshi smiles, hugging him tightly, nuzzling into his chest. "I love you, baby. You're too amazing." He says, smiling as he pulls back. "You look so handsome."

Jas smirked and sitting on his lovers lap he rocked his hips atop him feeling his hard on. Then hearing him he chuckled as he looked at the monitors and watched as everyone blinked trying to adjust so they could see....

Adam groaned as he slowly awoke, having missed the message he looked around and when he saw his secret lover he growled out. "What the hell is this?!"

Jasper smiled and took him into his arms. "You look so beautiful baby. I love you so much. Now let's eat..." He said happily as he led him to the candle lit dinner.

Derek chuckles, "I thought I made myself very clear. You are going to have to fight for your right to live to get out of there. Kill everyone, you get to come out. If not, well..." He chuckles darkly into the microphone. "Have fun. And don’t try to escape, either. We're watching everything you do and if you try anything you will be shot on the spot."

Hoshi smiles and sits down at the table, smiling at all the candles. "This is all so beautiful baby..." He says, blushing, trying to keep tears from falling.

Jas chuckled just as darkly as before. "Tick tock, the clock is ticking... Soon everyone will realize that it's them or you..." He said as he kissed his lovers neck softly.

Adam growled. "Fuck... I.... Can't...." He started before he slowly stood and looked around the room once more. Seeing relatives his lover and some of his guards... He began fighting with every ounce he had... He was not going to die!

"Baby it's OK to cry... As long as it's happy tears..." Jasper told him as he kissed him softly, before taking his seat and then serving it.

Derek watches with an evil gleam in his eye, rubbing his lovers ass, slapping it with a grin to his lover. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to move after this..." He whispers in his lovers ear in that dark tone, before looking to the screens. Adam was winning, yet not getting out unscathed. He grins, seeming excited.

Hoshi smiles to his lover, wiping a tear away. "They are… I'm so lucky to have you." He says, taking his drink and holding it up, clinking their glasses together.

Feeling him slap and rub at his ass he shivered and moaned out arching to his touches. "Yeah? Baby I want to be completely under your control..." He purred as he nipped his neck to his ear lobe.

Adam groaned as he was slashed across his chest. Soon it was only a handful left and Adam was panting and quickly losing strength.

Jasper smiled and clinked his glass together as he winked. "I'm lucky to have you!" He said. "I love you just as much as I had when I first told you... Maybe even more." He said as he reached over and placed a hand on his lovers hand.

Derek smirks and bites his lovers neck softly before looking back to the screens. He smirks, seeing Adam was one of the last ones. "We're getting impatient… now... we're pumping poison in the room. You have five minutes." He says, hitting a button that would indeed begin pumping poison gas in.

Hoshi smiles and he eats the food, blushing as he feels his lovers hand on his own. "I love you too...so much..."

Jas shivered and gasped at the bite closing his eyes. Then hearing his lover he laughed and looked to the screen.

Chase had started to freak out as it was him and Adam left. He didn't want to die either... He has no idea what Adam had done to deserve this but he didn't want nothing to do with it. He rushed Adam and slammed him against the wall knocking him out. "Let me out... Take him..." He huffed as he tried not to breathe the air too much.

Jasper smiled at his lover and caressed his palm softly. "Let's eat my love." He told him as he served the food.

Derek laughs softly as he sees Adam get knocked out and he watches him intently. He looks to his lover, raising an eyebrow. "Should we kill him?" He asks, grinning a little, grabbing a gun from his pocket.

Hoshi nods his head and begins to eat, smiling at the taste. "It's wonderful!"

 

Jas chuckled darkly and took the gun from his lover. "I want to Daddy!" He said happily as he hopped off his lap, and sauntered over to the door. "Lights!" He called to his lover before opening the door.

"Alright follow my voice and I'll lead you out..." Jas called out. 

Chase was quick to follow he reached the voice and was panting out. "Thank God!" 

Jas chuckled darkly. "No I think you're headed somewhere where there is no God...." He said before shooting him point blank in the chest. He shut the door after kicking the body inside and went back to his lover.

Jasper smiled. "I'm glad you like it." He said as he began to eat as well. After he finished his plate he pulled out the mini wedding style cake and placed it on the table, but only after he placed the new ring on it for Hoshi.

Derek watches the whole thing with a wide grin, excited to see where this would lead. When he sees him shot the guy in the chest he laughs, going to him quickly and kissing him deeply on the lips. "Fuck baby… you're gorgeous… should we chain him up and get ready to really fuck with him?" He asks, turning the gas off.

Hoshi finishes his food before seeing his lover put the cake on the table. His eye widens as he sees the ring, and he feels tears drip down his cheek. "Baby... you-you didn't..."

Jas was panting heavily as he hold the gun at his side. Feeling his lover run over and kiss him deeply he moaned into the kiss and nodded. "Oh definitely!!" He said with a smile.

Adam was out on the floor the poison had knocked him out... For now.

"I did baby. Now you have a ring not that we needed one but I know it's special to have a ring..." Jasper told him as he took the ring and got down on one knee next to him. "When all the kids come back will you renew the vows with me?" He asked him softly.

Derek grins and he heads into the room, grabbing Adam and beginning to chain him to the wall. He undresses him first, leaving him naked and covered in bruises and cuts from fighting all the others. All the other dead people were lying in a heap on the edge of the room. Derek stands there before Adam as he wakes up, holding a crowbar.

Hoshi smiles as his lover gets on his knee, and he looks down at him, slowly nodding his head. "Yes of course honey! I’d love to..." He smiles widely, letting him put the ring on before he kisses him deeply on the lips, getting out of his chair and pushing his lover onto the floor as they kiss.

Jas followed close behind and helped his lover rid the clothes. Then as they chained him up he gave him a few new reasons to bruise before standing back and looking at his lover.

Adam groaned as he woke up slowly. He tried to move his body and realized quickly he was bound in chains. "The fuck?!" He mumbled as he let his head hang low a s he tried to steady himself, being a little hazy from the after effects of the poison.

Jasper smiled and put the ring on. Then feeling Hoshi kiss him he moaned into it softly and ended up falling on his back wrapping his arms around his lower back as they kissed.

Derek smirks as he watches Adam wake up. "Morning sleepy head. How'd you sleep?" He asks, swinging the crowbar and just barely missing Adam. "So… how's it feel? To be like Hoshi?"

Hoshi pulls away, blushing darkly as he looks down at his lover. He was slightly hard in his dress.

Adam winced as he felt the bar near him. He began to laugh hysterically. "Really?! You're coming to me like this for that little slut?!" He growled out. "Why it's not like he's important... I bet he's dead right?"

Jas growled and slammed his forearm against his throat. "I wouldn't talk like that if I were you...." He whispered as he pulled back knowing it's more fun to draw it out.

Jasper shivered and seeing his lover hard he began to stroke him softly through the dress. "Been a while since you topped..." He teased with a smirk.

Derek growls, kneeling down and looking him in the eyes. "Far from it. He is back with his husband… he has four children. Including my dear Jas right here." He grins. "Now, imagine our surprise when we hear what happened all those years ago." He stands. "Jas… well… he wants to give you a piece of his mind!"

Hoshi blushes, moaning as he is stroked. "You know I'm not good at it baby..." He says, leaning down and kissing his neck, biting it softly.

Adam's face went white. "Alive? Impossible! We killed him and his asshole husband. Anyways it doesn't matter." He turned to look at Jas. "How is it knowing a sibling is the product of rape and abduction? Does it make you hate him?" He growled.

Jas shivered with anger and grabbed one of the smaller knives. "You know I didn't know how I wanted to start... But I think I'll start with taking out your tongue..." He said as he placed the tip of the knife at his lips.

Jasper chuckled and continued to stroke him. "That's fine love... I don't mind this way either..." He said as he slid his hands down under his lovers dress and rubbed at his hole.

Derek was about to say something before seeing his lover grab a knife. He smirks, standing behind his lover, hands behind his back. "The fact that you would stoop so low as to try and kill your own son? That's disgusting. Go ahead, baby. Make it hurt." He grins, watching as his lover cut out the other's tongue, and he holds Adam so that he can't struggle.

Hoshi shakes his head no. "I want to try..." He says, beginning to take off his lover's shirt, hands slipping up under the fabric, unbuttoning it as he goes. He moans softly though at feeling his lover's finger at his hole, trying to bite it back. He wanted to be in charge this time.

Jas chuckled as he cut it out, having his lover hold Adam helped. Finally he threw it on the floor, a devilish smirk on his lips. "Much better." He said with a chuckle. Then he looked to his lover. "I wonder what next?" He asked him as he trailed the knife down Adam's torso leaving a trail of blood as he did.

Jasper nodded. "Ok baby." He told him as he moved his hands away and rested them on his hips.

Derek chuckles, "Maybe we should cut off his dick… hm… that'd be too easy, he would just die of blood loss right away... Not that there's much to cut off anyway." He laughs, grabbing the guy by the hair hard enough to pull a lot from the root. "Do whatever you want, baby..."

Hoshi rubs himself atop his lover and he begins to undo his lover's pants, so that his shirt is undone around him and his pants are down. He rubs him through his underwear, rubbing it and kissing his neck.

"Hmm... I think some electro-therapy is in order.... Maybe then he'd treat people better.... Need to get rid of the hair don't want a fire...." Jas said then with a dark chuckle he said. "Yet..." As he kissed his lover deeply while he dragged the knife against Adam's cheek. "The tub is in the next room. Completed with a generator next to it...."

Jasper moaned out and tilted his neck for his lover. His hands moving to his lovers back running his hands up and down it lightly.

Derek grins. "Hm… that sounds like a great idea… let's take him for a nice bath." He says, leaving his hands and feet chained up. He carries him into the other room, humming softly as he does so, before putting him inside and turning on the water. Nice and freezing cold.

Hoshi moans softly and closes his eyes, but slides a hand down his lovers pants and begins to rub him better, one hand moving around to grab his ass.

Jas chuckled as he followed his lover, once there he grabbed a bucket and on top of the freezing water he dumped the bucket of ice poured into the tub. "Comfy?" He asked with a sinister smirk.

Adam howled in pain and shock as the water and ice poured over him. With his tongue missing he was drooling blood and feeling really light headed....

Jasper arched his hips feeling his lover rub his member and grip his ass. "Hoshi...." He panted as he closed his eyes, his nipples hardening the more he was touched. He was just thankful the girls took the twins to play and watch them for the night.

Derek laughs, nudging his lover, kissing him deeply on the lips. As he pulls back, he looks at Adam. "Now… what should we do… ah, right!" He turns on the generator, grabbing the two wires from it, handing one to his lover. "Together? 1, 2, 3!" He says, putting his into the water.

Hoshi smiles softly. The others moans making him more confident. He slowly begins to slide a finger into his lover, taking his time… it had been years, after all. His other hand moves to rub his nipples with a little giggle. "You're getting so hard..."

Feeling Derek nudge him Jas smiled and looked at him as his lips were claimed in a kiss. He moaned into it then pulling back he took a wire and looked down at Adam. "If you pass out we restart... So be a good boy and make sure to keep screaming...." He said as he placed it in the water. His eyes gleaming as he watched Adam scream and convulse as shocks coursed through him. He had a major hard on and he licked his lips looking at his lover. "I definitely think I'll be sending Sam a new chapter book.... "

Adam howled in terror as he was electrocuted he tried to beg, to plead to stop but it wasn't working soon his mind went fuzzy and his head began to drop.

Jasper opened his eyes as he looked up at his lover. Hearing him he smirked. "Well it's been a while...." He said before moaning as he felt his lover slide a finger inside. He rocked his hips down on his lovers finger. 

Derek watches with a laugh as he hears him scream and he grabs his hair, forcing him to keep his head up. He turns off the generator first, and stands back, looking him over. "We should skin him..." He offers, looking to his lover who was rock hard… much like himself.

Hoshi moans and he adds a second finger, slowly spreading them inside. "Feel ok?" He asks, panting softly. He was excited too..m

"Oh yes I think the skin will be much better after the nice bath don't you...?" Jas asked as he went to get the rest of their knives. "There should be a meat hook we can chain him to..." He said as he came back.

Jasper shivered and slowly rocked his hips. "God yes..." He said as he closed his eyes once again. 

Derek laughs, taking him out of the bath, and he looks around, before humming as he finds a meat hook. He hangs up the man on the hook, going right through his spine. He grins, looking up to the man, and slapping him. "Stay awake. You're not done yet."

Hoshi smiles and he slides his fingers in and out, adding a third inside of him. He licks his lips and he leans down to kiss him, deeply, sliding his tongue into his lover.

Adam groaned and shook his head, but his eyes kept closing....

Jas came back and twirled two knives between his fingers. "Hmm, let's started at the feet and work our way up..." He said with a dark chuckle. His face cold... Eyes cold... All he saw for this man was hatred. He looked to his lover and kissed him deeply before giving him a knife as well. "You kidnapped the wrong person... But don't worry when we're through you'll wish you had never been born to do so...." He whispered to him before slicing into his torso once, then he began at his feet and began to skin him.

Jasper groans and closes his eyes as he felt Hoshi's lips against his own. He kissed him back full of passion and love. He was so heated... "Baby..." He moaned into his mouth.

Derek watches as his lover speaks, feeling turned on by this whole thing. He laughs, grabbing his knife he begins to skin him as well, humming as he does so, grinning at the expression the other made… before he dies. He growls, stabbing the man in the chest. "Fuck! We weren't done with you!"

Hoshi continues to thrust the fingers in and out of him, scissoring them and spreading him open. "I love you..." He groans, curling them up inside of him, before pulling them out. "You ready...?" He asks, blushing.

Jas shivered with excitement hearing Adam's groans and yowls of pain. But soon he heard the silence and looked up at hearing his lover. "He died?! What a bitch... He couldn't take it like a man!" He told him. He stood up and looked at his lover. "That's ok... I can take it like a man... Shall we finish this quickly my love... I wanna feel your torture..." He told him with a gleam in his eyes.

Feeling him curl his fingers inside Jasper moaned out and nodded. "I love you too... I'm always ready for you." He told him with a smile. His hole quivered at the loss of his fingers and he looked up at his lover panting somewhat heavily.

Derek grins widely. "What were you thinking, baby?" He asks as he grabs his lover, pushing him against the wall, beginning to kiss him deeply, moaning into the kiss.

Hoshi nods his head, blushing. "If it hurts tell me okay?" He asks, slowly taking his erection and pressing it to his lovers hole, agonizingly slow.

Feeling him grab him and push him against the wall Jas moaned with delight, which was soon cut off by his lovers kiss. "Mmhmm...." He mumbled as he sucked on his lovers tongue roughly. He pulled back only a moment. "Whatever the fuck you want to do to me... You were so hot baby..." He told him as he wrapped his legs around his lovers waist.

Jasper nodded and smirked. "I hope it hurts...." He told him as he waited for his lover to thrust in. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him deeply before laying back down.

Derek laughs and he grabs his lover roughly, beginning to rip his clothes off, literally ripping them off of his lover and revealing his bare skin. He grins and runs his hands over him, fingernails digging into his back and shoulders. "You were hot too… fuck, babe..."

Hoshi slowly slides into him, blushing brightly, a bit nervous, but once in, he begins to thrust in and out of him, panting softly. "O-Okay?" He asks, moaning.

Jas shivered as he felt his lover rip off his clothes. His body heating up as he thought what was to come. Feeling his finger nails in his back and digging in he arched and moaned out. "Yeah baby? Well I learned from the best..." He told him as he bit his lovers lip tugging it roughly.

Feeling Hoshi inside he moaned out as he was stretched more around his shaft. "Mmm, fuck it's been a very long time..." Jasper told him as he placed his legs around his waist.

Derek laughs softly and bites his lovers earlobe. "Gonna fuck you till you can't walk, baby..." He says with a smirk before kissing him deeply on the lips, forcing his tongue inside before he begins to slide his fingers into his underwear, to feel at his hole. He pulls away from the kiss, whispering. "Do you want me to fuck you without stretching?"

Hoshi thrusts in at a good pace, his hips moving in and out of his lover. "Fuck..." He groans, obviously not used to doing this… he was already close to climax.

Jas shivered and moaned as he was bitten. "Oh fuck yes baby!" He told him as he greedily kissed him back sucking on his tongue. Feeling him in his panties he rocked his hips into his hand. "Just break me already!" He begged as he licked his lovers neck, his hole wet and ready.

Jasper moaned as Hoshi continued the pace. It felt so good and his hole was already quivering. "Feels good baby..." He told him as he tangled his hand in his hair.

Derek grins and forces his panties off, and in one swift movement has thrust into him. He growls and he begins to thrust in and out of him roughly, rocking him against the wall.

Hoshi nods his head with a faint smile and he goes faster and harder, moving one hand to play with Jasper's nipples, twisting them in his fingers, tugging them.

Feeling Derek thrust inside Jas moaned out and clutched his lovers shoulders. He closed his eyes as he clenched his hole around his shaft.

Jasper moaned out and arched to his touches. "Hoshi...." He panted out as he rocked his hips meeting his lovers.

Derek thrusts into him hard, over and over, grabbing him by the hair and tugging at it. "I love you..." He growls, biting his neck hard enough to bleed.

Hoshi can feel himself getting ready to cum, and he thrusts a few times inside of him, groaning before he cums hard, filling his lover up.

Jas moans out as he feels him grab his hair. "I love you too..." He panted until he felt his mouth and feeling the bite to his neck as hard as it was he saw stars. He cried out in ecstasy and his hole quivered around his lovers shaft.

Jasper moaned as he felt his lover throb inside. Then feeling him cum deep within him made him moan louder and he arched as he came groaning in pleasure.

 

Derek smirks, slapping his ass while continuing to hold him up, fingernails digging into his skin. He growls into his ear and nips at his earlobe. "You close baby? God, you're so horny right now..." He whispers, chuckling darkly.

Hoshi is left breathing heavily, and he slowly pulls out of him, kissing his lover on the lips. "I love you so much..."

"Fuck yes baby... I'm so hot for you right now...." Jas whined as he rolled his hips to meet his lovers. He bit down on his collarbone as he clenched and unclenched around his lover.

Jasper smiled and kissed him back. "I love you too baby." He told him as he held him close. "Happy anniversary my love." He told him as he kissed him again.

Derek gasps as he feels the other bite him, and he smirks, bringing blood to the surface from his nails. He roughly thrusts into him, while using one hand to slowly add a finger in next to his member, thrusting it in and out of him.

Hoshi smiles, lying down on the ground with his lover and nuzzling close. "Happy anniversary… thank you. I know I haven't been easy to deal with but… you always find a way to make me happy." He gently rests a hand on his lover's chest, resting his head on his shoulder.

Jas moaned out as he felt his lovers finger add inside of his hole. "Fuck... Feels so good!" He cried out as he leaned his head back against the wall panting like a bitch in heat.

Jasper smiled and rubbed his lovers back. "I love you... I will always do whatever I can to make you happy!" He told him as he kissed the top of his head and just held him close.

Derek smirks, loving how his lover was reacting, and he adds a second finger inside next to his cock, and he rocks him against the wall, growling in pleasure. "Fuck!" He groans, not knowing how much longer he'd last.

Hoshi smiles and closes his eyes, relaxing in his lover's arms and not seeming to mind that they were currently lying on the floor.

Jas moaned out and looked at him. "Gonna give your whole fist?" He purred as he bounced his hips atop his lover. "It'll feel really good baby..." He moaned out as he licked and tugged at his earlobe.

Jasper smiled and continued to hold him. "Let's call the kiddos and tell them they can come back, and to bring the babies home too." He told him. "Shall we shower?" He asked him.

Derek smirks, adding a third finger inside of him. "My cock and my fist? You sure you can handle that?" He asks him, thrusting in and out of him, curling his fingers inside.

Hoshi smiles and nods his head softly, "Yeah, let's shower..." He says, standing up slowly, stretching his arms out with a yawn. "I'm tired..." He mumbles, nuzzling close to his lover as they walk up the stairs.

Jas nodded and kissed him deeply. "You know I can..." He purred as he moaned out feeling the third finger, and feeling him curl his fingers inside he arched and cried out louder.

Jasper smiled and stood up with his lover. Walking to the shower and turning it on for them. "I love you..." He told him as he kissed his cheek softly.

Derek grins and adds a fourth finger, slowly easing them in and out. "Tell me if it's too much okay?" He asks, kissing him on the lips.

Hoshi stands in the shower, smiling at his lover. "I love you too." he whispers softly.

Jas moaned out feeling the fourth finger added. It felt so good... His hole eagerly taking the fingers. "Fuck baby! So good...." He cried out as he rested his forehead against the crook of his neck, his member throbbing. The extreme pleasure from the stretching causing him to see stars.

Jasper smiled and wrapped his arms around him as he pulled him under the water with him.

Derek finally adds a fifth finger inside of him, his whole fist deep inside of him. "How's that baby? God, you're so fucking tight..." he grins, thrusting both the hand and his cock in and out...he was fucking close...his free hand holding him up.

Hoshi smiles and holds his lover, nuzzling close to him and standing under the water. He was… happy. He didn't know why but everything felt okay now...

Jas cried out and arched hard as he felt his lover fully fist him. The force and fullness caused him to cum right away, he was panting and clenching his hole around his arm and hand. Moaning the hole time. "God babe.... Fucking good...." He tried to speak as he began to pinch his lovers nipples and leaving love bites and hickeys to help him along....

Jasper smiled and tilted his chin up, kissing him deeply under the water. "I hope today was alright... I've been planning to do this for a very long time..." He told him softly.

It doesn't take much longer for Derek to cum, and he groans, giving a few more thrusts before cumming inside of him, filling him with his seed. He grabs his hair, tugging it before releasing him, panting heavily.

Hoshi smiles widely. "It was wonderful. Thank you… I love you..." He tells him, gently washing his lover.

Jas cried out feeling his lover cum inside of him and grip his hair. He kissed him deeply and held onto as his body shook. He felt so good and his body was tingling. "Now all that's left is the fire... Then we can go home..." He said softly, out of breath.

Jasper chuckled and sighed as he felt his lover begin to wash him. "I'm glad. I love you too." He told him as he began washing his lover off.

Derek chuckles softly, buttoning up his pants and getting dressed, helping his lover get dressed as well. He then goes over to the body, kicking him once.

Hoshi helps him and finally both are clean. Hoshi is sleepy, rubbing at his eyes sleepily. "I wanna go to bed..."

Jas dressed and waited for his lover before starting to pour the gasoline. "Ready for the finale?" He asked as he held the lighter in his hand.

Jasper smiled. "Alright, let's go to bed." He said with a smile. "I'll text Jynx."

Derek grins. "Lets do it baby." He says, letting him throw the match, before they head out, Derek grinning widely. "I got a ton of money from that idiot too… I'm gonna order your parents two tickets to Japan..." He smiles widely. "Anniversary present."

Hoshi nods his head, getting dressed in a pair of sweatpants before lying in bed, yawning and stretching out, rubbing his eye.

Derek smiled and kissed his cheek. "That's so sweet baby!" He said as he threw the match and ran out with his lover close behind him. Completely excited. Once he hit the car he got in and watched as the building engulfed in flames. "Let's go home! I miss my babies!!" He said as he buckled up.

Jasper smiled and dressed in shorts and laid down next to Hoshi. Holding him close before drifting off to sleep.

Derek laughs and he heads home, speeding the whole way. "We gotta get on a plane, babe. It'll be some time." He tells him, kissing his cheek, before getting back to the airport. "I'll make all the arrangements on the way back." He says, helping his lover get all their things and heading back home.

Hoshi sleeps soundly in his lover's arms, breathing heavily, feeling safe and loved and like, for once, everything was okay.

Jas was so excited. Of course he could only tell his parents half of the reason but still. He felt out of every time he's hunted this time, this time it was actually a meant to kind of thing. He walked up the stairs to their home. "Mom? Dad? Hey we are finally home!!" He called out as he placed his bags on the ground by the door. "Where are my babies!!" He said happily.

Derek brings his bags in as well, smiling a little. He had in his pockets the tickets, as well as information for a whole two weeks in Japan, all expenses paid. He was excited to be able to give this to them.

Hoshi comes downstairs, holding the little babies, smiling softly. "Hey… they're just waking up from their nap. How was the trip?" He asks, hugging them softly, as best he can with the babies in his arms.

Jas smiled and hugged his mom before kissing his babies. "I hope they weren't too bad?" He laughed out. "It went well... On the way home Derek and I got you something..." He said.

Jasper came down and smiled. "How did the job go?" He asked Derek.


End file.
